The Other Swan Girl
by cthrnwrites
Summary: ***Takes place after Twilight. What if Bella left Forks after James' attack? What if she takes Jacob instead? What happens when Gabrielle Swan, Bella's sister, moves to Forks in her place? How long can the secrets remain secrets? find out. AU, OC. R&R!***
1. Meeting Edward

(**Author's Note: **Okay, so here is the first chapter of The Other Swan Girl. I first posted this with not much written. This is my first fanfiction so I hadn't known what to write, yet I decided that it needed a little more to it… so here is the edited version. Nothing that was written before was changed, everything is the same, yet I wanted to have just more in this chapter than originally written. Tell me what you think, and I hope you like this story!

Disclaimer: I of course do not claim the base of this story of my own, Stephanie Meyer is an amazing writer and I thank her for giving the world the precious gift in the form of Edward Cullen.)

"Gabrielle, don't make that face. Harry's cooking is pretty good," Dad told me, his voice taking on authority. I would have laughed at his attempt, yet something in his eyes made me not want to push it.

"But fish? I hate fish," I muttered, poking my plastic spork at the breaded fish breast with little appetite. When he used to take Bella and me fishing with him, I instantly disliked it when I seen how the hook caught the fish. I was so young, I never thought to how the fish were caught. It disgusted me, and I was full of irrational pity.

_"Daddy, why you gotta hurt them like that?" I asked him, pointing with my orange flavored sucker at the fish as it hung from the fishing pole. It convulsed, making me jump back a feet in horror._

_"It doesn't really hurt them, Gabrielle," He answered softly, chuckling slightly as he took the fish off the hook and placed it in an underwater cage. I eyed it warily, wondering if there was someway I could open it and let them all out without daddy seeing. _

_"Ah!" Another voice from behind me wailed as I heard a small splash. Both daddy and me turned to see that Bella's foot had slipped into the lake, and her foot was stuck in the thick mud. Both daddy and me giggled as we went to rescue her._

_"You're such a klutz Bells," Daddy smiled, his eyes crinkling in the way that I loved. _

"Gabrielle?" Dad's voice cut into my flashback, my eyes focusing on him dazed as I realized he just asked me something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I asked you if you were alright," He asked, concern and suspicion flickering in my eye.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, placing a forkful of fried fish in my mouth as I chewed dutifully. His expression softened as he watched my swallow the bite without cringing. I never liked fish, especially after seeing how they were caught.

"Peachy keen, dad," I answered his earlier question in secret distain. My regret of moving from Phoenix seen to grow every second I was awake. I hardly remembered the feel of the sun on my skin. I missed it. Now, all I could see was _green_. It was even in the air, the whole town seemed to be blanketed in a screen of that icky green color that peeked out of every crevice and corner.

I actually would have moved in when Bella did, yet I had to stay with mom because I needed to finish some classes back in Phoenix. The councilors suggested I let Bella settle first, and I could move it the next year. But after I turned 17—that summer—Bella moved out and went with Jacob to California. So, the vacancy was open again. Mom and I decided it was time for me to get closer to dad. Plus she was expecting a new addition for the family and she wanted some bonding with her new hubby.

I didn't blame her for wanting time with him; they didn't get much of a honeymoon when they got married. The ceremony was quick and simple, just in the court house. Mom didn't like the idea of a big wedding; I suppose that the whole falling out with dad made her afraid of the word wedding. Which I didn't blame her for either. She was mostly insanely naïve and childish about everything, so I could see how intimidating it would have been when she was younger.

The move here was pretty eventful for my mother. I was the only one of her daughters left—I had been the baby of the family. She cried of course. Yet the boy she was having would be a bigger responsibility though, and she needed to be fully focused on him now. I would come and visit her when the baby was born, of course, yet the three of them needed time to get to know each other as a real family.

Charlie met me at the airport, embarrassed and reluctant to have a conversation, and taken me here to forks with little talk. Everything he needed to know had been discussed earlier when mom called him to give some details to the school.

I unpacked by myself, feeling empty and like a stranger as I placed my things in the closet and put some knickknacks up on a bookshelf. Bella would have filled it with books full of literature and such, yet I just had a few sketch pads with my drawings in them there. I haven't drawn in them in years, yet I always had them nearby, just in case I wanted to look back on them or the urge to draw came back magically. I never really knew why I stopped, but I was so apathetic about everything back then… it hardly mattered at all.

The next couple of days were very boring and full of nothing but sitting around the house. I just couldn't get out of the funk that seemed to settle on me after moving in. Dad didn't really press conversation on me, or lingered more than what was necessary. So for the days he was at work, and the nights he kept to himself, I was alone.

The only entertainment I had was the old computer in my new room. I didn't know the channels that well on the T.V., and I never really like watching it in the first place. When I switched on the old dusty thing, it took a couple minutes before it booted up and the screen flickered to resurrection. I got on the internet, to check my emails, and I looked to see what kind of programs was on the computer. I found a few papers that Bella had typed, too smart and _intellectual_ than I could handle, and then found an unnamed document.

I opened it curiously, scrolling down the long list of names and such of weird places and creatures. The word 'vampire' popped up a few times, and I craned my eyes close to the screen to make sure I seen correctly. Bella, interested in vampires? That was weird. She usually stuck to fiction, not science fiction.

I signed off shortly after that, and made myself go to bed even though it was only 9:32.

I had a nightmare that night. I distinctly remembered being chased in the dream, the fear so powerful and growing. Whatever it was I was running from was frightening me, which was why I was running. But who was chasing me? I remembered looking back to see the face of my attacker but it was just a sparkling blur, too swift to catch a glimpse of appearance. We had been running incredibly fast, so fast that the trees I ran through looked like a mess of a large splattered painting of autumn leaved color. The wind was fierce against my face and twigs brushed my hair, pulling it in random directions.

I haven't had such a vivid dream before. One that I had remembered at least.

My throat was pretty dry, I realized. I needed something to drink—the coarse ache in my throat was starting to throb. I removed my arm from under the covers to reach for the glass of water I knew dad had sat for me. I had a thing for waking up in the middle of the night and being really thirsty. Charlie just started to expect it and made it easier for me by just putting it in my room for me.

He tries to be a parent. I can tell he's trying. But he's rusty, and it will take a couple weeks to get back into the swing of fatherhood. But I have faith in him. Just like Bella had told me everything would be alright. Not that I believed her—nothing was just 'alright'—maybe in her world, yet definitely not in mine.

I felt my way up to the little dresser near my bed, serving as a nightstand to retrieve my H2O when I felt something else. My drowsy eyes snapped open, feeling a cold stone object the shape of a hand. And it was moving. It closed it's vise like grip against my wrist. My vision attuned to the darkness of the room and searched for who was standing there. This wasn't still a part of my nightmare was it?

"Bella?" A gentle voice whispered from a shadowy silhouette in front of me.

I tried to break free of the death grip but found my wrist getting bruised badly by the attempt. It started to ache.

"Who are you?" The voice demanded, clasping his grip harder against my wrist and I couldn't help but cry out in pain and fear. I swear, it was about to shatter under the pressure before it suddenly was gone and the hand disappeared.

"Who are you…" The voice was softer and more distant this time, a defeated tone within a hint of sadness.

"I'm Bella's sister." I gasped, sucking in air and cradling my hurt wrist. Who was this guy, how did he get in my room?

"Bella's sister," He repeated, distaste evident in his groan. "She didn't mention a sister."

What the hell? How did he know Bella?

"Look, whoever you are, Bella isn't here. And I advise you get out of here before I call the cops. My dad is one and he's right down the hall," I threatened. How dare this guy break in the house! Especially one owned by a cop? Who in their right mind would-

"He is isn't he? Well, don't worry, I am leaving. There is nothing for me here." The figure motioned her room, as if judging it by it's memories.

"Who are you? How did you know my sister?" I blurted, as the man started towards the window. It was open, something strange since it was the middle of fall and probably 30 degrees outside. I surely didn't open it.

The man turned back to me, I could see the outline of his head, his shoulders and skinny frame.

"You know me, Gabrielle. . I am Edward Cullen." The emotional whisper floated about the room, shocking me in it's echoing tension.

Wait… this was Edward? The guy my sister had once talked about? Before she choose that… Jacob Black? She used to write to me of him when she came here to live with dad. She called him Charlie. Her letters were never that long, yet I distinctly remember that name being mentioned. She almost spoke of him being god-like, the adoration and reverence apparent in her words. Yet suddenly, she was with Jacob and she 'all of a sudden' decided that he was the better choice for her. She was smart, pretty, and shy—everything that I wasn't—and yet she had just dumped a guy she had just spoke of like royalty. Had she been faking that? Did she really even think that about this Edward Cullen? She was a horrible liar, yet it changed things when letters are being exchanged and not words.

I should have been deeply disturbed by Edward's abrupt entrance in my new room. I might have just been living here a few days, yet I knew how high up the room was. You couldn't just reach it with jumping. I would have heard a latter being used, wouldn't I? Yet, stranger and scarier things have happened to me. I could honestly say that worse things have happened to me than a boy sneaking into my room. For some, maybe that was a _good_ thing.

But seriously. Edward sneaks in my room because he thinks I am Bella? I know we look insanely alike but come on… how lame and soap opera is that?


	2. Breakthrough

Dad and I were screwed. I am sorry, but I'm not my sister. I don't cook, or clean. Or go grocery shopping. We mostly just ended up eating cereal for breakfast, a bologna sandwich for lunch and some microwave dinner variety for supper. Today it was Cheerios. Not exactly my favorite. But dad insisted that he watch his cholesterol. Whatever. He couldn't even spell cholesterol.

I've been here for a week, and I already miss mom and sis. Mostly on home-based reasons but they are reasons. I really don't like it here. At all. It's never sunny. I used to go out with my friends all the time back in Phoenix. Bella was more into staying inside, but I loved playing in the dirt and digging holes and stuff in the backyard when we were little. Mom hated it, but she tolerated me. 

It was raining today. It has the whole week actually. I almost thought it would flood or something like waking up the next morning and the whole downstairs would be full of puddles. But dad says that the city has great drainage and whatnot. I don't know anything about drainage, but it must be pretty good if it can suck up all the buckets of rain we've had this week. Dad says it's normal whether. Ha.

I wasn't really concerned about Edward Cullen.

I pitied him. But I wasn't like those other girls in town who dream of him every night. Come on, he's just some guy. A really sexy guy, but still just another guy. I've had my share of all types of guys and Edward Cullen just spelled disaster. I knew an 'Edward Cullen' back in my hometown. And I swore to myself I'd stay away from guys like that.

Guys like Edward Cullen are cocky. He's got the whole town in the palm of his hand. Yet that is a dangerous place. Any moment he could just squeeze the life out of it and break it. I don't associate with people like that. Sorry Cullen kid.

"Hey Gabby, put the milk back in the fridge will you?" Dad sputtered through a mouth full of Cheerios. I rolled my eyes at him, not really wanting to get up yet. I was tired. The little breaking-in from last night didn't really bother me, but I couldn't get back to sleep for anything. I got up anyway. 

"Dad, school starts in a week. Are you going to let me drive the truck or what?" I asked, popping open the almost empty fridge and tossing the milk box making it slide to the back with practiced ease. He had to let me take it. Bella couldn't take it with her, they didn't have the money to drive two cars. And lets face it. Jacob's bug was better on gas mileage than her rust bucket. Plus they were deciding on buying a new car anyway. At least that's what Bella said in her last letter.

He looked at me thoughtfully. What was the big deal? 

"Well… I guess it would be alright. Better to put that thing to use than let it sit out there forever," He sighed. I grinned with Triumph. 

"Could I take it for a practice spin? Completely educational." I was excited, even if I were only driving an old hand-me-down truck. Probably the best thing that's happened to me all week. Unpacking was boring you know.

Dad looked reluctant, I could see it in his crinkled brow. He pursed his lips in thought. 

"The roads are a little slick. So be careful. Don't stay gone too long," He grabbed the morning paper and flipped to some random column article. Then stuffed some more Cheerios into his frowning mouth.

"Thanks Dad!" I leapt out of the kitchen and grabbed the keys to the truck while jumping into my new rain boots. Then I slide into my also new raincoat and managing to open the door mid way through the last sleeve.

"I hope you don't drive like you get ready," He mumbled over his probably empty bowl of cereal, his comment on my rushing only making me laugh.

"Actually they are pretty similar. Ask mom," I laughed and slide through the opened door. _I bet that worried him,_ I thought. It wasn't true though. I'm a damn good driver. Better than mom's new guy at least. I know that because I beat him in a street race back at home. He didn't believe that I was good until he had me on the street. And boy did I prove him wrong.

The rain was in mist right now, just floating down from the sky and sprinkling my face. A gentle wind tugged at my jacket, the bitterness of the chill making me shiver. I pulled up on my hood and jumped over a shallow puddle. A nice day, huh?

It took me about three seconds to get to the parked truck next to dad's vehicle. Comparing them, they looked like two cars from two different decades. Lucky me.

I unlocked the driver side door, surprised that there was even locks on it. Who would want to steal this old thing anyway?

My hood was blocking most of my eyesight, so I kind of didn't see that Edward Cullen was sitting in the passenger seat. When I did, I let out a lame yelp and jumped back a foot. What the hell was he doing in (now) my truck?!

"What the hell?" Was all I could say. Seriously, did this guy love scaring people or something? How did he get in my truck anyway? I just unlocked the door!

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice all hard and angry. I had to blink for a second to understand.

"Wait a minute. Your in MY truck and your asking ME what I'M doing?" 

"Yes, yes I am."

"Who do you think you are? You can't just barge in here. Your not welcome here, buddy." I pointed my finger at him, totally sure my face read disgust. He stared at it thoughtfully. 

"Well, I'm curious to why you are driving Bella's old truck," He asked, a different expression now blooming on his face. I couldn't quite read it though. He almost looked, well, _sad._

_I felt my eyebrow shoot up with surprise._

"_Well, Edward Cullen," I judged him with my eyes, staring him up and down with distaste. "The reason why it's Bella's 'old truck' is because it's mine now. So get lost!" He stared at me in silence. Why didn't he just get out!? My head was starting to spin…_

_He started to lean over to me, the leather in his rain jacket squeaking. I leaned back, pressing myself against the cold wetness of the foggy window. My breath sighed into fast puffs of spiral smoke, fading into the air around us. I actually felt scared, my heard pounding faster and faster. What was he going to do?_

_His sunny gold eyes looked deep in my eyes, studying me with obvious curiosity. They grew bigger and more intense as he inched closer and closer to me, his figure declining with mine making us almost horizontal. I crossed my arms as a barrier, not wanting any contact with his body. Yet he placed one hand on the steering wheel and one on the back of the driver's seat for leverage. _

"_I look like her?" I asked gently. Even if the guy annoyed me and crept me out, I had a feeling he was in deep hurt from Bella. That's why he was so against me driving this truck I guess. If he seen me driving it down the street it would bring back some painful memories. _

_A pained expression pulled at his face, creating a deep frown. _

_I was right._

_He had to look away for a second, pulling back to where he was sitting before. I scooted back up into my first position, my breathing more calm now that I new his intensions. I should have known he would hurt me or anything, but it still was in the back of my mind. You can't be too careful with guys. I figured that out the hard way, unfortunately._

"_What do you want from me Edward? I'm not Bella. Things didn't work out for you two. I'm sorry about that. But you have to move on, right?" I did feel kind of bad, knowing that I'm probably reminding him of what he lost. _

"_Your not Bella," He sighed, rubbing his face as if trying to erase some bad thoughts. Pity pulled my heart strings._

"_No, but you can go on with out her. Trust me, it gets easier. I know it. I've went through-"_

"_No. Your not Bella. You look like her but…" He clutched his fists, looking desperate for words. _

"_What are you saying?" I asked, really confused._

"_You don't understand. Your not Bella. Do you know what that means?" Light seemed to spark in his eyes, a revolution unraveling inside. _

"_Not really." Seriously, this guy was starting to act coo coo for cocoa puffs._

"_I'm cured. It's okay now. I'm over Bella." He looked… relieved? Just a second ago he looked anguished and depressed. _

"_How? A second ago you were-"_

"_Because of you."_

"_Me? What did I do?"_

"_Your not Bella."_

"_Okay, I'm glad your happy but you seriously have got to stop saying that,"_

_Then he laughed. A real laugh, one that lightened his eyes with a mesmerizing fire. I could see why girls swoon._

"_No Gabrielle. Your not Bella. That means that I can actually look at you without seeing her. Every girl I've known or met I keep comparing her to Bella. But I can you as you now. You're a totally different person than her. I can see it. You look like her, yes. But you are so different from her. I thought that you two would be alike somehow, yet you're her opposite. You proved to me that I can find someone else." Edward spoke with a lovely smile, one I hadn't seen before. He looked truly happy. I couldn't help but feel proud that I had helped his breakthrough. It's not everyday that you change a life._

_I hadn't known that he was changing mine too._


	3. Fixing Things

Strangely enough I ended up spending the whole day with Edward. I was really bored so it didn't necessarily bug me. Yet as the day wore on, Edward started to become increasingly weird. He, for some strange reason, had the idea that he owed me or something. He offered to take me around town, and I agreed so he would shut up about it. He seemed happy enough.

What was really funny, actually, was that the truck wouldn't start for anything. Edward looked at it for a few minutes and then approached me with the bad news. Something about some kind of belt that moves something. It was rotted with age. I might be able to drive well, but I was lost on the concept of fixing them. I didn't really have a male figure in my life explaining it. I was just a natural driver, you could say.

Anyway, Edward had to go buy a new belt-thingy, borrowing my dad's car. Dad wasn't up to it at first. I could see something in his face when Edward came knocking on the door. I couldn't hear what was said at first but he sounded pretty peeved. He kept looking over at me with a worried expression. But Edward must have said the right thing because dad handed him the keys and then disappeared behind the front door. Probably going to watch some channel revolving around the sport variety.

Predictable.

"I'll be back soon. It might start raining again so you might want to wait in the truck," Edward spoke while swiftly sliding into dad's car and closing the door with a soft click. Then, without a seat belt, he sped in reverse down the graveled path and switched to drive before the wheels could break properly causing a very distinct and noisy tire squeal.

I could see dad's anger flare while pressing hard against the remote control buttons.

A short minute later it started to rain again so I got into the truck frustratingly as instructed. How the hell did Edward know it would going to rain again? Weird. But then again anyone with a brain could say it would rain in Forks, Washington and be correct. I'd hate to be the weather-man. Sure, it would be easy to have said it would rain here. But if you said it would be sunny and it wasn't? Equals doom. I could hear the angry mob now, carrying pitchforks and flaming torches running at me with crazed expressions.

It rains too much.

So with a grumpy attitude I sat and waited like a little girl shoved into the corner for doing a no-no. He could have taken me with him, you know. It was strange of him not to ask me. He seemed mannered enough. Whatever.

I sighed heavily.

I desperately wanted to feel the sun again. To feel the comfort of heat across my welcoming skin. I wanted to climb a tree, feeling the adrenaline pumping as the risk for falling grew with each inch skyward. Something. Anything. Anything that would give me a thrill in this incredibly dull moment in my life. This town was too boring, too simple. How was I supposed to live here? This town is for people wanting safe lives. Nothing ever bad happens here, nothing at all. How was there supposed to be good in this town if there wasn't any bad? What contrast exists?

A roaring of tire against gravel signaled that Edward was back. His grating entrance stopped quickly, the smoke of rubbing rocks flowing up into my face as I jumped out of the truck, noticing that the rain was just a gentle fog now. He emerged from the car bearing a plastic shopping bag of what had to be the needed car part. He eyed me wearily as we met to the now open hood of the old truck.

"What?" I asked, feeling something heavy on my chest.

"Is there something wrong?" Edward placed the bag on the ground, letting the small wind rustle it. His jaw was hard, the skin incredibly white in the gray of the air. How could I not notice how pale he was?

"No. Just…" I couldn't quite decide what was wrong. I missed home, I missed my friends, I missed… something complete.

"Lonely?" Edward spoke, so softly that I barely heard it. I looked up at him, feeling as if reached out I could actually hold on to something and keep holding on. I could feel complete. Yet the sound of a door opening and closing broke the connection and caused us both to turn and look at my dad come strolling out of the house and to my side staring at Edward tiredly.

"So, get this truck fixed and we'll call it a day. I'm sure Gabrielle is ready to come back in now," Dad said with a big whiff of authority in the air. I was in a daze almost, I hadn't really heard what he had said. Something that happened to Edward's face in the moment he spoke those last words caused my world to glaze over. How had he known? My mind spun with the toxin of his vivid voice. Where had this intimacy come from? What the hell was dad doing anyway, making my own decisions?

"Um, actually Edward was going to show me around a little." The words came out so easy, as if I hadn't even said them at all but heard someone else speak them. Both men looked at me with surprise. What was their deal?

"Well, uh, I guess be back before 6. I'm ordering pizza," Dad spoke, a confused look on his face as if he was unsure he said them either. He scratched his head and looked around like he forgot where he put something. Then headed back to the house slowly as if retracing his steps. I watched Edward follow him with his intense eyes until dad was back in the house and we where alone. Then his bright eyes fell on me, confusion and something else mixed within the extraordinary color of sun.

"There's something about you…" He said, and I could practically hear the sound of his mind working around for the answer, a slow hum. It was strange… yet it felt completely natural and right.

"And I think I want to find out." He concluded, moving over to the door of MY truck and gesturing for me to enter. I ducked under his outstretched arm and gave him a withering stare. A smile formed on his soft, hard face.

"I just might let you," I felt the wicked grin spread across my face as I reached for the door and pulled it closed hard, keeping my eyes locked on his. What was this feeling? I wasn't supposed to feel it. Yet there it was, planted inside of me.


	4. Getting to know Edward

(Author's Note: Me Not Stephanie Meyer.

But I will tell you this. Edward IS a vampire. The part where he tells Gabrielle that it will rain? - Yeah, he could hear the rain falling above. He does still have the stone cold body, and the same personality. Everything is basically the same, and no he cannot read Gabrielle's mind either. He is just the same, all-seeing guy who can tell who Gabrielle is on the inside. He can read her expressions just like he could Bella. I don't know what Stephanie is going to reveal in her last book, so I've made up my own thing of why he can't read her mind. But that's not going to come out yet, at least a couple chapters more.)

"Do you ever wonder how you will die?" I was following the yellow line in front of me, dividing the cracked ancient asphalt. We were playing 20 questions. It was my turn. I sometimes wondered when I would die, how it would happen and how old would I be. Would anyone care? Who would be at my funeral? It was a pretty deep question if you ask me, and that was the point of this game anyway; to ask really serious questions and receive the truth.

Edward was fiddling with a cell phone, changing the contact name of 'Bella' to 'Gabrielle'. This crept me out. I wasn't just a replacement was I? I mean it was practical, to change the name to mine since Bella did not live under that house phone number anymore. Yet it was also… final. Like Bella was completely gone now, and I have now taken her place. Maybe I was thinking to much into it?

Edward looked sharply at me, his fingers freezing against the phone keys. His stare bore into my face. I looked to see him staring very hard into my eyes, like I just told him the most ludicrous thing in the world. Yet after a few seconds his gaze faltered and he started playing with his cell phone again. Did I freak him out or something?

"Well? Your supposed to tell the truth," I add while taking a sharp turn to the right. This road was pretty curvy. Edward placed his phone into the pocket of his expensive looking jeans, then positioned himself where he could look at me comfortably. Not comfortably on my part, but still.

"Truth is complicated." I sensed a warning in his tone. Something metallic in the air.

"Maybe. But so is everything. Truth is never really complete truth anyway. There's always some better answer or something missing from it." Mom used to talk like that, giving her own philosophical turn to something. It was rare, but she had her moments. She mostly used it to get her way.

Something flashed in Edwards eyes. I didn't know what it was, but I could see it in the corner of my eye. His hand found the top of his hair and rubbed it soothingly.

"Sometimes people aren't ready for the real truth, Gabrielle." He murmured, adjusting his gaze to the hazy day outside.

"I'm not talking about people, I'm talking about me. And yes, I am ready for the truth. What happened with you and Bella? She seemed so happy with you, then all of a sudden things turned the opposite and she ended up with Jacob." It was time this boy stopped acting so mysterious and confusing. I knew nothing of who he was before me, how could I be friends with him? Friends don't keep things from friends.

Edward motioned to the side of the road, a gesture that meant for me to pull over. I did as he wanted, watching the surrounds slow down to a halt as I parked and cut the engine. I could sense a long conversation coming on.

"Bella never told you about me? Who I was or about my family?" Edward looked at me suspiciously, like there was something that I was hiding. ME, hiding something?

"She told me a little about your family, their names and stuff. But nothing really special," Rain started to pitter patter against the windshield, the only noise I could hear. "Why?"

Bella would tell me mostly of how school was doing and whatever, never exactly how she felt. She wasn't really the kind of girl to just flat out tell you what was up. Go figure.

"To answer your first question, I have to give you an answer to a series of questions. Your not ready for those answers. Plain and simple."

"How is that simple? It's completely complicated."

"You wanted the truth, so there it is."

"For the first question, not why you shouldn't answer it." I replied gruffly. Seriously, why couldn't he just answer a stupid question and get it over with? Edward clutched at his leather jacket, wrapping it around himself. His skin looked translucent against the darkness of the fabric.

"You want an answer? Fine. I think about death everyday of my life. I wonder how it will end, what would happen to me, all the time. Does that satisfy you?" Those once liquid gold eyes turned a burned color as he struggled with the uncomfortable taste of his words.

"Yes, that does." I mumbled, then reached for the dangling keys to attempt at a hopefully successful start of the engine. I wanted to get out of this spot, drive and get away from the weird feeling of this conversation. Yet Edwards very cold and hard fingers found the metal first, halting my movement. My gaze flickered to his, and I could see the change of intensity of his eyes.

"Bella really never told you anything about me? Nothing at all? Even though you are her sister?" He seemed puzzled, a looked on his face that could only be described as a curious little puppy.

"Look, we're sisters and all but we never really had boy talk or anything. Whatever happened to you two hasn't been told to me," I shrugged, recalling plenty of times where Bella would shy away from me every time I would talk to one of my friends on the phone about a boy. She just wasn't comfortable with it. I respected it. Apparently Edward didn't know Bella as much as he thought he did.

"That is strange indeed. I guess while we are here," Edward plucked the keys from the ignition and slid them into the darkness of his jacket pocket. "We might as well discuss your lovely sister."

I grimaced at this. I hardly wanted to listen to my sister's love life. Especially from the guy who she was with. Gross. Edward smiled at my expression.

"Don't worry, all I have to tell you is appropriate. You know Bella would never do anything to jeopardize her virtue." Edward's delicate eyebrows wiggled in their emphasis. I laughed at this.

"Good, because I wouldn't believe you anyway." A fact, nonetheless. Edward's smile brightened. It was pretty interesting how one minute I couldn't stand the guy and the next I'm thinking I've seen no other smile than from Edward Cullen.


	5. The Truth

(Author's note: FACT: I'm not Stephanie Meyer masquerading under false pretenses in order to give hints to possible book plots in the future. I wish, but sorry. J

And I'm writing as much as I can, I'm trying to let the characters do their thing and adding just the right information. Sorry for my long periods of writer's block!)

So, you see, the thing about secrets is that it screws with your head. Secrets are just bad. Bad, bad, bad. And even if you learn the truth, the secret itself messes up your thinking and your still wrapped up with what you were first told. Or lack there of.

Edward told me all about Bella and him. Everything. And I mean no detail missing. Ranging from Bella's quirks and whatever to his deepest family secret (I decided that he was just kidding with me… I hoped). I never knew someone who could talk so long and remember things that Edward had. I never knew that my sister hated peanuts and Adam Sandler movies. Or that her fingers twitch in her sleep. Not sure HOW he knew that, but he did nonetheless.

A few hours later (YES, hours) I just sat back into my seat, the stuffy air in the truck feeling heavy in my lungs. I felt exhausted, completely pooped from this revealing conversation. A headache started to throb in my temple. Ugh.

"So, you believe me? I hope I didn't just waste this time," Edward's voice drifted over the steady patter of rain against the metal of the car. It had been raining off and on the time we had sat there. Surprisingly no one had stopped to see if we needed any help. I figured this town would be filled with Christians searching for further good deeds upon the damned earth. The world IS a battlefield, I guess.

"Um. Not really." I muttered, finding it harder to breathe with each second. I'm surprised I found the words to speak.

"Which part?" I swear, this boy can never shut up. That stupid sexy voice of his just made it harder for me to perform the seemingly easy task of inhaling. Damn it.

"The whole… family thing. You must have been hit in the head or something. It's impossible," I spoke it, but I could already feel the reality of it sinking in like sickness. It sort of made sense, no matter how much I wanted to deny it. The pale, cold skin? The hardness of his features? Skinny frame? Dark clothes? It was fishy, but he had a lot of evidence to back up his claim. But still, it was impossible.

Wasn't it?

"Impossible? Gabrielle, a lot of things are impossible. Yet I'm not lying to you. Do you want proof? I can give you proof if you'd like," Edward seemed like he was telling the truth. Yet crazy people can say anything and think it's real. It's all in his head. There's no way that Edward and his family were… damn I don't even want to think of it.

I shook my head, trying to rid of the ache in my mind. He couldn't give me any proof, there is no proof that… vampires, there I said it, exist. There is no proof. None whatsoever. It's just a myth. He must just be messing with me. Even if his face looked completely honest, no hint of lies or trickery. Still, there's just no way.

"Well, maybe your not ready for the truth," Edward sighed, revealing the keys to the truck from his pocket, a signal that it was most likely time to leave. Was I not ready? I did say I was ready beforehand. I couldn't just change my mind all of a sudden. That wasn't right. I would be pissed at me if I were Edward. He needed to trust me.

"Alright. Show me proof. I'm ready." I said shortly, trying my hardest to show no emotion. Edward's perceptive eyes scanned my face for any hint of falter. Yet I stood my ground, like I have for the past ten years of my life.

He froze there for about two minutes, his eyes closed and I swear he wasn't breathing. But it might have been hidden beneath his heavy jacket, I'm sure.

"Are you positive?" His voice was almost a whisper, as if he were falling asleep.

A brief silence.

"Yes."

Never in a million years would I have guessed what happened next. By the time I finished the 'S' sound in the word 'yes' six figures appeared around the truck. I blinked furiously, feeling the truck swivel a little as if something pushed it. My breath caught as I looked at each figure one by one, realizing that they were PEOPLE. All I could think was how amazingly stunning they all looked, as if they just popped out of some A-listed movie. There were three women and three men. They must have been couples, they each were holding onto one another.

That's when I started to hyperventilate.

Also when I blacked out.

"_Is she alright?" _

"_She's fine. Just shocked."_

"_She really does look like her, Edward. Amazingly so."_

"_I know."_

"_I wonder if she is as uptight as --"_

"_Shut up Emmett."_

"_Hey man, sorry. But you got to admit: Bella wasn't that fun."_

_Growls_

"_Emmett, stop being a jerk. Can't you see that Edward is upset?"_

"_Gosh Alice, I was just being honest."_

"_Trust me, you don't want to piss him off."_

"_Well, you're the expert I guess."_

_There I was again, running in the forest. A nightmare. That same figure chased me through the sharp branches, I could feel the same cuts and scraps as I ran forward. Something was glittering in the corner of my eye. I turn to get a better look. Something was different. It had been extremely blurry in the first nightmare. Now things were intensely vivid around me. I could see the sun filtering down through the numerous trees around me, spotlighting a particularly interesting man behind me. I slowed to a stop, the fear in me slowly dissolving into wonder as I stared into the frowning face of Edward Cullen. _

_Oh, wait, this part wasn't a dream, he was really standing above me looking down at me with concern. And my head really hurt. What the hell? _

_I struggled to sit up, feeling my body protest as I tried to move the right muscles. Edward's hands were close by however, and by the least possible touch he helped me up to my feet. An embarrassed smile formed into his face._

"_What… happened?" I asked, and immediately regretted it when I felt the sting in my throat. _

"_You passed out." Edward blankly answered._

"_No duh." I spat back, my throbbing headache pissing me off._

_Edward's eyebrow shot up in humor._

"_I ask yet again: What --" My voice faltered as I caught sight of where I was. Was that seriously a wall made of glass? I stared out at the dense forest on the other side of the see-through wall with confusion. Edward followed my gaze._

"_You're in my room, Gabrielle." Edward's fist was stuffed into the pocket of his jeans. And his leather jacket was off and lying on a white couch in the center of the room. A cursed band tee covered up most of his upper half, and I cried on the inside. What would it take to see what was beneath all that unnecessary clothing. I shooed away the thought. I wasn't supposed to like him._

"_Where's your bed?" I couldn't help but ask. Yet when I seen the amused look on Edward's face I rolled my eyes._

"_I didn't mean it like that," I add, rubbing my temple softly. The action shut him up quickly. Was he guilty?_

"_I don't have one."_

"_Thank you Captain Obvious."_

"_You asked."_

_My eyes narrowed. This little game of his was wearying out. Fast._

"_Can you ever tell me the answer to something without --"_

_My body went cold. _

_I figured out why he didn't have a bed._

_He didn't need one._

_He did not sleep._

_Because he was a Vampire._

_So was his entire family._

_A clan of bloodsucking monsters._

_I was standing in a house full of them._


	6. The Truth pt2

(Author's Note: I know I've not written in like… forever. But I couldn't help but have a little break while waiting for Breaking Dawn to come out. And now that I've read (all in the first weekend it came out!) and let it settle into my head what happens, I can channel my story better knowing more about the characters. Still, my story will still be the same and won't be too influenced by Breaking Dawn. I like my story and have an idea of where it will go. So sorry about the wait, and hopefully I can satisfy.

P.S. I know there's a lot of dispute about the movie… and that most don't like the idea. Well I'm sick of hearing that, I mean you can't blame Stephenie for wanting to see her dream in reality. Well, the closest to it. We all picture ourselves as Bella, so jealousy is probably the main reason most don't like it. Another thing is that Edward is so surreal and magical that probably none of us could give him a real face, one that suited everyone's imaginations. You have to admit though, Robert Pattinson looks like a VERY nice alternative. )

I just stared at Edward, no words formed in my mind. I couldn't process any type of communication to express my shock and horror. So he wasn't lying. He really IS a monster. Last night came back to me then, replaying itself to me. That skin he touched me with, the hand that had gripped me so tight and icy, it must have been his vampire trait. He was dead. Dead men don't have pulses, they don't have warm body temperatures. They don't have heartbeats or need oxygen to breathe.

Yet they did need one thing.

"How could you stand there and pretend?" Finally I formed some sort of words to express my disbelieving anger. How could he have acted so normal, so HUMAN to me? I actually thought… he cared about me. At least a little. Was it just a ploy to lure me here? To seduce a lovesick teenager to their demise? How lame and cheesy is that. Right out of a stupid psycho-thriller novel, I swear. I should have been completely scared out of my wits but instead a building annoyance was the emotion that dominated my brain. I was the best victim, my feet planted right in front of the vampire. My stubbornness outwitted the instinct to run, and it wasn't the first time it got me in to trouble. Take for instance me not listening to them in the first place and avoiding Edward in the first place.

Edward's face was a blank mask, so emotionless I was sure he was a statue and not a living thing. Well, he wasn't alive. But more living than a statue.

"Are you going to kill me or what?" My bravery in asking him quickly dissolved into fear. I SWEAR I'M STUPID. Why would I freaking provoke a vampire?! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed, the only movement I could see. Then a frown set in his stone jaw.

"You think I am going to kill you, Gabrielle?" Edward's voice was soft, yet I could hear the tension and hardness of it. His question surprised me. Did he seriously just ASK me that? I should be dead right now, shouldn't I? Isn't that what vampires do, suck blood? I mean, I guess I'm not complaining.

"Well, that's what vampires do, right?" My balance shifted, fear turning into confusion. Maybe I had been right after all, he DID care. Well, as in sympathy. Friendship. That's how it should be, nothing more.

He didn't say anything, just stared at me as if he were trying to read my face. I knew I couldn't help my blush, but there's no way he could tell what I was thinking. Even if it was like he was trying to bore into my skull.

"We do not kill humans. Blood is still our main source of sustenance yet we are more of what you would call vegetarians," He informed with a patience I don't think I deserved. Why was he telling me this? I mean, I know I told him I was ready for anything. I promised him I could handle it. But why tell me? What could he possibly want with me if he wasn't going to kill me?

"I know this isn't fair of me. I wish I didn't have to tell you these things and that I could erase any memory of me. I really hate interrupting your life, yet it's the only way," He went on, a deep sadness forming in the colors of his eyes. What was going on in this guy's head? I don't think I've ever seen so much pain in one's eyes.

"What do you want with me?" My confusion was driving me crazy, my tongue itched to beg him to leave me alone and never speak to me again. I didn't want this information, I didn't need this drama.

"Something has happened. Or will happen for that matter. We cannot stop it from happening unless we prepare the ones who need preparation. Unfortunately the connection to your sister has put you in the middle of it, and there's no way of protecting you from our secret like we hoped we could. If I do not explain the situation then you will find out first hand and I'm afraid that you cannot survive it without our intervention."

I tried to understand what he was saying, knowing that the seriousness chiseled on his face was not something to ignore. But he was being very vague.

"What is going to happen? Why does this have to do with me?"

"It's a long and painful story, and it does include Bella. I told you about us; the relationship with your sister and that my family and I are vampires. Yet I didn't include James." Edward's serious tone broke on the name, his frown turning into fury. Yet he collected himself within seconds.

His family. I had seen them appear around my truck, all their moviestar faces staring at me. Some politely was smiling, others frowning. Would they be as nice as Edward? Or would they want to eat me instead? I wondered if all vampires didn't eat humans or was it just this bunch. The stories had to come from somewhere.

"Who is James?"

Edward's jaws rubbed together, a sound like crushing rocks. Distaste in his frown.

"He was a vampire. One that had a particular liking to Bella."

My scream caught in my throat. So there were vampires who killed humans.

"A liking?" I shuddered.

"Vampires like James do not have the restraint we do about humans. The thirst is still there for us, yet we are civilized, and resist it. Still, there's a rare occurrence were a human's scent is almost… intoxicating and irresistible to a vampire. It overrides every thought. Vampires like me do not harm humans; we would rather end our own existence than that. Yet there's some scents out there that will drive even the most obedient vampire into madness."

"So you're saying Bella was James's 'irresistible scent'?"

"Well, James had little to any resistance. He had no reason to practice our way of life nor had any iota of guilt in what he did. I wouldn't say that Bella was his irresistible scent."

"Then why want her so much? Especially if you were protecting her?" It was creepy talking about my sister this way, but I was finding out the truth. I had to be strong. If Edward was serious about my part in this then I guess I would have to take it and accept it.

"You remember me telling you how hard it was to ignore Bella, and I had to be in her life someway?"

I nodded earnestly.

"Gabrielle, Bella was my irresistible scent. I had never wanted to… taste anyone so badly in my whole existence. I'm a century old and I've never had that kind of hunger before. It was so terribly hard of me to not kill her the first day I met her. Somehow I hadn't. That desire for her fueled my interest in her, and then she fell in love with me. Soon I thought I was falling in love with her too. I never knew love; I hadn't known what it was. I still don't."

I'm not sure what part of that freaked me out the most; the fact that he was a hundred years old or the way he described me sister. And even though I was completely disturbed by the reality of this, a small part of me was jealous that Edward had been with her and not me. He would never want to be with me. I probably smelled gross to him or something. I couldn't believe a thought like that would still come up in a situation like this.

"So James was jealous." I really didn't think that, yet my jealousy made me a tiny bit biased.

"No, he was curious. He was curious to why I would keep her for myself. Then he decided to turn it into a competition. He wanted to break me, destroy me. He wanted to prove that being a real monster meant he was stronger than my unheard of resistance of Bella."

My head felt dimly fuzzy.

"What happened to him? You talk in past tense."

Edward's mouth opened to speak but he hesitated. That silence came again, the one were he tried to look through me. His eyes unfocused for a few seconds then returned to normal intensity.

"I'm sorry Gabrielle but my sister insists that she join us."

I just stared at him, sure he had gone crazy. What was he talking…

"Oh come on Edward, you can introduce me better than that," A singing voice came from outside of the room, followed by the twisting of the door handle and the door flying open. "Besides, I've got some news," A girl, who must have been about 19 or 20 danced into the room, her short black hair stuck out almost pixy like. Her face shocked me, the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Her smile was big and I could tell she always had energy. Her eyes were the same as Edward's, a golden shade. Yet she had a brighter light in them, unlike Edward's now frantic glare. The glare that was staring at her with intense desperation.

"It's not everyday that I get to talk to a human girl and have to feel like I have to be on my guard," Edward's sister stuck out her tongue at him, giving him a wink. 

Something in that settled Edward's eyes a little, taking away his frown with a welcoming relief. Did I miss something?

"Well?" The girl's expectant eyes drifted to me, her smile getting wider when she seen my expression.

"Gabrielle this is my sister, Alice," Edward muttered, his eyes unfocused again and then took a step back as if trying to escape. I looked from him to Alice and then back again, trying to see some form of connection in their features. I found none.

"Adoptive siblings of course," Alice assured, taking a long step towards me with her hand stuck out. I guess she noticed me trying to calculate the similarities. I stared at her pale hand, the same hard look Edward's had seemed. I placed mine in it nervously, not sure what to expect.

My first reaction was shock, the icy coolness of her hand made me want to yank my hand back. Then there was curiosity of the stony texture wrapping around my hand gently. The second time a vampire has touched me. That I knew of. I had to have gotten from my truck to this house somehow.

"Told you so," Alice laughed, it flowing from her smiling face like a bubbly song. "She can handle it. You know not to go against me." Edward focused himself back to us again, coming into the little circle once more. The worry in his eyes seemed to almost disappear, the glow slowly coming back. It eased the edge of my worry seeing him relax.

"That isn't for sure."

"That part is. We'll figure the rest out later. Can't you see she's taking it better than Bella did? That's already a great outcome, we just have to wait. I can already see a clearer picture now," Alice's eyes pleaded with Edward, her cold gentle hand still holding on to mine. I'm not sure what she was trying to convince him, but I guess it was important. The fact that I was better than Bella at something made me a little smug. Even if it were something as confusing as taking shocking news. I know it was wrong of me, but I couldn't help remember how much more attention she got from mom. From everyone. Bella this, Bella that. Sheesh.

"Gabrielle, are you sure you're ready for this?" Edward asked, a thin line of worry appearing again in his brow. Alice rolled her eyes. The action made me curious.

"Exactly what is it I'm supposed to be ready for?" I redirected. No more in the dark. They had been talking nonsense the second Alice came in.

Alice sighed in boredom.

"You know she's ready. More than ready." Alice told him, taking her hand from mine and placing in on Edward's shoulder. He looked down at her, his eyes once again hazy. Then he looked up at me, his eyes now sparkling and a to-die-for crooked smile replacing his frown. Then he spoke with his velvety, breathtaking voice.

"To meet the rest of the family."


	7. Meeting the Cullens

I wasn't scared anymore. Well, about being killed by blood loss via Edward Cullen. Or of death by the other Cullens. Edward and Alice assured me their 'coven' was the most civilized family in the world, their appetites strictly animal. I wasn't dead yet, so I believed them. I hadn't trusted them yet, but I believed them.

I was nervous, however. Extremely nervous. Edward and Alice could tell. They tried to tell me that it was nothing and that the rest of their family would enjoy meeting me. Alice swore by it.

It still did not help me. I didn't exactly understand why I was all of a sudden nervous to meet them. Was it fear? Maybe. I kind of was afraid of what would happen. Would I make a complete fool of myself? Trip and fall? I mean, Bella was always the one falling on her face but I wasn't that graceful. I've never set foot in high heeled shoes. At least Bella and I could agree to something like that.

I just had this strange urge to impress them, like I needed to get their approval. I needed to prove that I was good enough to be around them. I mean, they were gorgeous people. Even the prettiest supermodel couldn't compare to one of the Cullens. I knew that by just looking at Edward and Alice. I just knew that the rest of them would be equally if not better looking than them. I would look like my rusted truck compared to Edward's Porsche. (He told me about it during our 20 question game earlier. It sounds fast and sleek. Like him.)

I swallowed my insecurities down forcefully as we exited Edward's room. I would just have to worry about that later, I told myself. There was no point in worrying about something I had no sway in.

I was momentarily stunned from my thoughts as we proceeded down the long hallway. I've never seen such a beautiful hallway in my whole life. It sounds lame, but seriously I couldn't help but be in awe of the detail. The walls were decorated with expensive looking wallpaper; white with gold leafs swirling around in random variations. The carpet that stretched before us was a very crisp and white, yet really soft. I could feel the softness through my dirty chucks. I felt a little bad leaving dirt on the pretty carpet. I was no expert, but who ever designed this house had incredible taste.

The staircase was designer too, though I hadn't known a staircase could be designer. I followed Alice, Edward behind me, down them. They walked slowly with me, letting me soak in the whole place, patiently let me swallow the reality that had seemed to be dreamlike before.

How much money did this family have? Apparently a lot. I guess they had plenty of time to do whatever they wanted. They were dead. If Edward really was a century old, he could have billions of dollars saved somewhere for all I knew. And I distinctly remember there being seven of them, under this one roof. I'd say they had a few stacks of hundreds stashed away in the house most likely. And Alice's designer clothes made it official.

"They'll be here momentarily." Edward sighed, his long legs gliding past me once we reached the bottom of the stairs, and sitting gracefully on one of the many plush looking couches. The living room had the same look as the rest of the house; white and expensive looking. Ranging from creative sculptures to foreign looking tapestries, everything had a touch of money.

His voice gave me chills. And I know it's stupid of me to think it at all. But I've been pretty good about it, the whole thing. I haven't really had a chance to think about this new Edward I've come to known. At first I thought he was just come big, egotistic guy who manipulated the town into adoring him. Yet now I can tell that he is everything but that kind of guy. People just gravitate towards him, his beauty and gentle nature an automatic magnet to the community. I could feel it now, the desire to be in awe of him. That had scared me at first. It wasn't natural to feel like that to someone I hardly knew. I still think it's weird. But I can see the humanity in him, even if he's anything but human.

"Trust me Gabrielle, once you meet Esme you'll never want to leave the house," Alice smiled, floating into another room. By the sounds coming from the room it sounded as if she were in the kitchen. I gulped down another wave of nervousness. Another name. Esme. Esme Cullen. I wonder who she would be.

"She's our mother, by the way," Alice's voice answered my thoughts. I was staring at the direction where Alice had gone and now I turned to Edward questioningly. He smiled a heart melting smile.

"None of us are really family, at least from our human lives. Our father, Carlisle, is the one who changed all of us, even Esme. He saved her and she became his mate. All of us are considered their children. He's centuries old, and has the most resistance to human blood. He almost has no craving for it at all," Edward told, his voice changing into an ancient like tone, almost as if it were something he told many times and heard many times.

That was interesting. And I could tell there was more to it then he let on, like he wasn't giving me the details. I silently thanked him for that, knowing that too much information might drive me crazy.

"So, are the stories true? I mean, a vampire has to suck a human's blood to change them into one of their own?" I asked, truly intrigued. All of the old fairytales and bedtime stories were somewhat real? What parts were true and which were false? My nervousness for meeting the Cullens soon was in the back of my mind, my only concern was finding out more about them. Strange how fear can turn into curiosity.

Edward's smile wilted somewhat, as if he hadn't expected such a gory question. Had I gone too far? I mean, I guess it might be strange to all of a sudden pass the freaking out stage and go straight into the understanding phase. I didn't understand it that much myself.

"How can you even ask something like that, especially the first day? Shouldn't the shock have clouded your reason," Edward muttered now staring down at the floor, looking for answers in the detailed structure of the carpet. "And why can't I read you? That must be how I hadn't known about you. Your family never thought about you, though that seems strange. Does this mean…"

"Edward, stop talking to yourself you are starting to frighten Gabrielle. You can't be a know-it-all the whole time. Duh," Alice's voice grew louder until she came back into the living room carrying a couple glasses of ice tea. I stared at it with shock. Alice had seen me looking and smiled.

"I know, you think we only drink blood. Well, we do, but we can still eat and drink human food. But it's just like when a child eats broccoli. It doesn't taste good or appetizing at all but it is edible," She explained, gracefully balancing the glasses while leaping next to Edward on the couch. His expression was stressed, looking out the window expectantly. I frowned, wishing to know what the world he was thinking.

"Edward, what are you thinking that has you so edgy?" I couldn't help but ask. I let my feet direct me to a loveseat in front of a television, just a few feet from them. Edward looked up, watching me as I sat down and crossed my legs. His expression now turned to surprise.

"You really are a total different person than your sister," He whispered, his eyes a deep golden sunset. I sighed, not even caring that this was the millionth time he'd said that today. I just couldn't take my eyes off him. This was bad. But I couldn't help it.

Alice's gaze fell on me too, suspicion in the set of her jaw. Could she tell my feelings? I hope not. I didn't need any taunting or teasing about it. And Alice looked like the type to be the first to do it.

"Is that what you were thinking or just decided right now? Again." Edward smiled carefully.

"I was thinking of how amazing you are and you must be stronger than your sister's abilities." Alice's narrowed eyes darted to Edward, who was now beaming. Was this guy bipolar or something? He must be. I hope his dad was as good as a doctor as they say.

"Um. Thanks. Even though that made no sense. And if you are referring to something inappropriate I suggest that you be more discrete than that. Especially around someone who's heard it all," vampire or no vampire, no one insults me. Even Edward Cullen. I watched his smile completely obliterate under my glare.

Before he could even say a word I heard footsteps upon the porch. Many footsteps. I didn't hear a car or anything, so I was in total shock when five extremely beautiful people waltzed right in the door and stepped into a semi-circle around the loveseat I was seated. I stared like a stupid crazy person.

Edward and Alice soon got up off their couch and took a seat next to me, leaving as much distance from me as possible. I hardly recognized their presence. My whole attention was now on the rest of the Cullen family.

A man, who must have been in his thirties, was standing directly in front of me. He was smiling a hundred watt smile, his whole face and golden hair in flawless condition. This must have been Carlisle, the ancient vampire who fathered them all. I took another one of those stabilizing swallows and extended my hand. That must have been what they were waiting for because they all seemed to relax and the tension receded a degree.

Carlisle took my hand in a gentle squeeze, and spoke in a very controlled and warm voice, "Welcome Gabrielle. It is so nice to finally meet you; Edward has told us many great things about you." Something in that voice had a magic effect of calming me a little. At least I hadn't been the burden I thought I'd be. And if I'd ever thought vampires where not the murdering bloodsucking monsters before I'd met them, I would instantly have had Carlisle's name in my head who'd be that one vampire.

Then came the next vampire. She was extremely lovely, the warmest smile on her face. I added her to the list of humanitarian vampires along with Carlisle.

"Oh Gabrielle, I'm so happy to see you. I'm terribly sorry it had to be this way, but nevertheless I am honored to be your acquaintance," Her voice sounded like a thousand mothers adoring their newborn children. The way Carlisle's adoring eyes watched her I knew she must have been Esme. And Alice had been right, I loved her instantly.

A woman with the most glamorous beauty I've ever witnessed in my existence came next. Her blond curls where all in the right place, her makeup in perfect accordance with her clothes. She had to be a model, I told myself. This kind of beauty was almost criminal.

"Gabrielle, I am Rosalie. I think I speak for us all when I say that I'm extremely sorry that we've interrupted your life. I, more than anyone, wish you could have never been put in this situation," Her voice, a chorus of wind chimes, was saddening. The others had seemed so happy and excited. Was this so called 'situation' that bad? Or had this all been fake, their smiles and warm welcoming just an illusion. If so, I didn't want it. The heaviness of my burden fell upon me again.

Edward growled deeply. I jumped, not expecting such a sinister sound to come from him. Alice's cold hand gently fell on my shoulder.

"Jasper, why don't you introduce yourself please?" Alice's musical voice muttered. I could see her glare was on Rosalie. At least she had been honest, unlike the rest of them who seemed to hide the problem. The rest of the Cullen's smiles seemed weaker, as if they had less to fuel their illusion of happiness. I then knew that Rosalie and I would get along just fine.

A young looking man then came forward, his blond tendrils hanging in his eyes. I took in a sharp breath when I seen small white scars across his face and exposed arms. Could vampires be hurt like that? I wasn't sure. But the instant my fear and nausea kicked in it was completely erased from me, as if someone pulled the plug in a tub and it all drained away.

"Don't be afraid. It's nothing to worry about," His voice was soft, but I could hear the rugged edge to it. I gulped down emptiness; the only feeling there a calmness I knew wasn't natural.

"God, you guys are too serious. Can't you see that she's overwhelmed? You need someone to put some oomph back in here. I'm Emmett," An extremely big guy stomped his way over to me, his gigantic hand swallowing mine. He seemed like he could take five guys at once. Probably tons more than that, considering he wasn't human. His huge smile seemed to embrace me along with his boyish energetic eyes. The brotherly aura seemed to wash over me, and I could feel the empty calm slowly fade. The nervousness was back again, now that everyone was introduced and they were now waiting on my reaction.

"It's nice to meet you all," I choked out, trying my best at a smile. I still couldn't get the feeling that I was being lied to out of my mind.

"Don't worry dear, we will explain everything." Esme's voice told me, but I was staring at the ground in doubt. Now that the fear of meeting them was over, I didn't know what to think or where to go from here.

They all seemed nice enough and I guess they were just trying to protect me from having a heart attack from too much information. Yet the only one here that seemed to have my best interest at heart was Rosalie.


	8. Bella's Shadow

(Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews! In turn, I've decided to add a very intimate scene with Gabrielle and Edward. YET it's for the NEXT chapter. You'll see what I mean, and no it's not sexual or anything just really… close. I don't want to get in trouble or anything haha. And, hopefully, I'll be able to include that chapter by tomorrow. My computer at home wasn't working at all, so I've not been able to do any writing. But now it's fixed and I can write! Yay!)

The Cullens said their goodbyes soon after the meeting. It was weird for them to say goodbye when this was their house. I didn't want to think of where they were going or what they were going to do. So I focused on storing the information I did have, placing it in it's own little corner in my mind. I could think about it later, when needed, I told myself.

Edward stayed behind, Alice excusing herself from the room. She claimed that she needed to go through some clothes that she didn't need anymore. Whatever. I bet she only wears her clothes once and throws them away.

"So, what do you think of us?" Edward asked, his voice scattering my thoughts around. Yet then I faintly remembered something he said before.

"What did Bella think?" I wasn't sure why I said that. I knew I was jealous, I wasn't childish enough to deny it. But why would I say that out loud? I wasn't going to feel anything for Edward. I didn't want to. But it was so hard to be sitting next to him and not think of what would happen if he actually did care about me that way. It's silly, I knew it would never happen. He wouldn't want me. Plain and simple. I'm nothing compared to my sister.

Edward just looked at me. I didn't want to look at him back, but my eyes had a mind of their own. And then my mind started to wander…

"That doesn't matter," He answered, something in his voice. But I refused to let my mind consider it true. He was just being nice. Whatever.

"Yeah. Ok." I muttered. I didn't look at him, I just stared at the dark screen of the television. I repeated the mantra in my mind: I will not like Edward Cullen. I will not like Edward Cullen. I will not like Edward Cullen.

"I am not asking you so I can compare notes. I am asking so I can relieve this growing worry that you hate our family for putting you in this --"

"I don't hate your family! They are completely wonderful," I gasped, how could anyone HATE the Cullens? It was hard to even think one bad thing about them. I thought that they had been this big gorgeous family who thought they were better than all of us small townsfolk. Yet I hadn't considered them being vampires. Of course they would seclude themselves as much as possible.

Edward looked reluctant.

"Is there something else?" I asked, exasperated. I was just a fragile human, I would need sleep and time to live with what I've learned today.

His lip twitched, just the slightest. It was an endless torment, I swear. Why did he have to look so inviting when I'd never get an invitation? The world is a cruel place to live in. Stupid world. Stupid fate. Stupid heart of mine.

"Well, there's always something else. Yet I really do not think you need to know anything else today. I should take you home," Edward concluded, a blank hardness taking form in his features. Any concern that he had before wasn't present. I burned that face in my memory. The next time I have even the littlest presumption that Edward Cullen thought of me anywhere near he once did for Bella, I would remember that face.

--

Dad yelled at me when I got home. Mostly Edward. Apparently none of the Cullens thought about his assigned curfew, so I got back two hours late. His face was so red and almost all of his blood vessels were sticking out in rage. I felt no guilt. I actually felt a little better when dad went off on Edward. Edward just stood there and took every blow, even when he brought up things like 'Didn't treat Bella right' or 'Still doesn't respect his authority'. Edward seemed a little upset then. But as soon as it came, it was gone and he smiled a goodbye to me and was in his car.

I went straight up to my room after that. I felt empty. Like when I was meeting Jasper. As if everything was extracted from me. Yet this time there was no calm. Just emptiness.

I couldn't exactly say why I felt this way. From meeting the Cullens? Sort of. I mean, I had the feeling they were pretending to be all happy and calm for me. Their dazzling features didn't completely distract me from that. Yet they had still be really nice to me, and I shouldn't really judge them because I am the reason for them even being in this state of worry in the first place. Everything is my fault.

I'm usually not in this kind of depression. I brush it off when things bother me, I'm known for that. It's been easy really. I've avoided any situation that would bring up the pain and heartache that I've acquired from being a sister to such a loved and adored individual. I've learned to be in Bella's shadow. Sometimes I don't even notice. Yet now I'm feeling things I've never felt before. I've given in. All my strength is gone. My struggling has been useless. I'm falling for Edward Cullen. There, I said it. I've tried to fight it all day. Some moments I've thought I finally won and I could think of other things. Yet now every thought that comes to mind is revolved around him. How did this happen? I followed every rule, every step in getting over someone. I've used them countless times, always getting thrown to the curb from every relationship I've been in. I've been abused, used and dumped. But nothing has hurt worse than this.

I'm in a shadow that I cannot get out of. Edward sees me as Bella's sister. That's it. And I can't escape it.


	9. Pain & Love

(Author's Note: Okay, before you read this I just want to say that this ISN'T the last chapter. It might sound kind of like an ending, but it's not. Anyway, I hope this scene has lived up to any expectations. I tried, at least ha-ha. There's still a lot left in the story, so be patient if you want more. Just suggest something if you think it would be good. I'd consider any advice. Or criticism. So far I don't have any bashing of this story, which is great, but don't hesitate to speak your mind! REVIEW! xD)

After Edward left and went home (I assume), Dad came up to the room. I was lying on my bed, just starting to relive today's events when he knocked on my door. I seriously didn't want to listen to him.

"Gabrielle. Just wanted to know if you wanted dinner," He muttered, coming in and staring at the floor with a hint of the anger he let loose on me. My stomach growled. But it soon stopped and my depression erased any appetite. Why did I let myself get into this mess? I'm always getting into trouble. Yet now it's with my heart. Yuck.

I turned away and put my head under one of my pillows. It smelled like Bella.

He seemed to take the hint and leave me to my sulking.

I sat there for a good thirty minutes. I replayed the question game in my truck, trying my hardest not to focus on how good he had looked. Then I remembered his room. I tried to not think dirty thoughts but failed miserably when the conversation about his missing bed surfaced. I'm hopeless.

Have I ever had feelings for a guy this strong before? No. And it must be because there really isn't a guy out there like Edward Cullen. I've never met a vampire before. Well, at least by my knowledge I haven't. I already had strange feelings when I first met him. Fear. Curiosity. Intrigue. Then when I met him again (his vampire self) those emotions were amplified, and now my heart is suffering from the workout. That must be it.

There's a part of me Edward Cullen will never know. It's a part no one knows. Well, unless you're that person, the person that raped me.

I've blocked myself away from certain people, anyone that reminds me of him, though I never did see his face. I sort of had an idea who it was. There was this middle-aged man who lived on the street that would watch me walk home from the bus stop. Bella told me it was impolite to stare. But something in his grin made me want to get sick. But he was wealthy and very popular in the surrounding neighborhoods. So it's not like I could have reported it. Plus, no one would have believed me. We lived in a safe neighborhood in Phoenix; the last crime reported there was five years ago so they'd think I wanted attention. According to a counselor at school I have been 'struggling to live up to her sister's name'. This is funny because it was true, but I wouldn't let anyone else know that. It's even funnier that my counselor liked Bella more than me anyway; Bella was the good student, I was always in trouble.

It's probably the only thing, besides being sister to Bella Swan, that's really affected me. It changed me. Instead it made me stronger. I became tougher. I wouldn't let anyone else hurt me like **he** did.

At least I thought so. Then I met a boy, I was just in seventh grade. He used to poke me with his pencil when he sat behind me, hurting me and laughing when I yelled at him. I really didn't like any boy whatsoever at that point. But something in his smile made me smile. Then I couldn't help but like him. One day I wrote a note to him, confessing to him my feelings.

He read it out loud to the class. I was humiliated. I ran to the girl's bathroom in tears and cried. No one came after me; I probably would have beaten them up anyway. All I kept thinking while sitting on the toilet was how completely stupid I was. I'd let myself believe that a boy could like me, when apparently something was wrong with me. Did that man do something to me? Did he make me ugly to all boys, taking away my innocence? Why me? What did I do wrong to make God hate me and let me be such a stupid girl?

Soon after that I started doing bad things. My grades dropped. I became friends with guys who smoked behind the dumpster after school. I didn't like smoking, it just didn't look appealing to me. But I still started to get the reputation of being a bad girl. Guys wouldn't look twice at me. When they did, they always used me to get some other girl or try to have sex with me. It went on for 4 years, me always falling for it again and again. I was just trying to find comfort. Rumors went around about me being with multiple guys. Yet I haven't slept with anyone before, that place and action completely wrong. I beat up girls for talking about me. But it never seemed to be enough.

Mom thought I'd lost control. I wasn't doing drugs, or cussing at her every five minutes. But I wasn't like her precious Bella, never quite good enough. After Bella left for Forks it got a little better. Of course everyone missed her. Mom cried her eyes out all the time. But I finally got a chance to live without being next to Bella. She was oblivious to the attention. She at least thought of me as her equal, but I knew I'd never be good enough as she was.

The man down the street moved out, almost right after Bella had gone. He hadn't watched me for years; though that first year always haunts me. I happened to be outside to get the mail the same time he was packing a final box into his shinny Mercedes. He stopped walking and I could feel his eyes on me. Bile came up into my mouth when my eyes jerked to his face. He still had that same grin, almost smug. My breathing stopped, and my feet were like concrete. It was like I was there again, standing in the blistering heat and my hands shaking while holding the stack of mail.

I couldn't move, or look away. My fear frozen me to the ground. I watched in horror as he lifted his hand, that same hand that touched me, and place his fingers to his mouth. Then, when an inaudible laugh he blew me a kiss.

That's when I ran into the house, the letters flying from my hands and scattering across the lawn. I started to have a panic attack, heaving in air but feeling no relief from it. Mom had to hold me for and hour to calm me down. But I couldn't tell her why I was so upset. I promised myself not to ever tell anyone. I still haven't.

My eyes jerked open. At first I didn't know where I was. Sweat made me shiver, and the sheet was plastered to my back. Hot wetness streamed down my face as I realized it was just a nightmare. It was just a dream. My breath was sharp and fast, I couldn't contain the choking sob that escaped my lips.

I hated this, feeling completely helpless to myself. I should be able to control my emotions and my actions. Yet there I was unable to hold myself together. I hadn't thought about those old days, that time in my life where it was all black. I never remembered it because I never tried. Why now? Why do I have to be such a stupid girl?

I just kept crying and crying, thinking about dumb I was. My thoughts went deeper and deeper into a depressive haze.

"Why me," I shuddered, my fingers curling into tight fists against the damp pillow. Yet my next round of cries was cut short as I heard a noise behind me. My breath froze.

"I didn't mean to scare you," A whisper from behind me said. It took me two seconds to realize who it was. Yet instead of pain, a white hot anger exploded in my heart.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I tried to yell, but it came out all whispery and choked from my sore throat. My body trembled with my rage. How dare he come back here again? I never wanted to see his face again. He caused these memories to come back. He gave me this unbearable pain.

But as soon as I thought that, I knew that it was wrong. It was me who was to blame. I shouldn't have let myself fall for him. I was weak. It isn't his fault. I couldn't stop that man.

I couldn't stop that man.

The next few minutes I hardly remembered. There was just a heart splitting pain, and I cried like I've never cried before. So many emotions at once, so powerful. I couldn't help but endure it and let all of it out.

Careful, cold hands held me as I fell apart into blackness. I had no sense of where I was or could I feel anything. There was a pressure, I was sure it was my arms. I was holding onto to someone. Yet I didn't think about who held me. There was just a thought that they would be the one to keep me together. I couldn't let go. If I did, I was afraid I'd lose my whole self.

This went on forever. I lost sense of time. For awhile I came to the surface of my pain, and I could see around me and where I was. I wasn't in my room anymore. I was outside, in a patch of woods. Yet another wave of heartache took me, and I was under in the blackness again.

It was there I could finally think of what was wrong with me. With no other distractions, I could see why I had been so upset.

Edward; for being so damn hot.

Bella; for not seeing the standards she set for me.

Mom; for not letting me meet those standards.

Edward; for letting me fall for him.

Bella; for being so oblivious.

Mom; for not noticing those standards.

Edward; for bringing me into this big mess.

Finally, my breathing changed. I hadn't noticed it before, but I had been taking a lot of oxygen in. Now, I could feel the cold air that numbed my throat, causing a dull ache in my lungs. I was very cold. Something cold was touching me, very close. It was hard, but soft in a way. My eyes jerked open, looking straight up into a canopy of a dense forest. Then I looked over to see Edward staring down at me, a very confused and upset look on his face. He was holding me, cradling me against him. My head was resting against his wet shoulder. It was raining. But the trees served as some form of umbrella. I felt no more. My body just finally given up to any more of it. I could only stare at him with exhaustion.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not caring that my voice was raspy and sore. He frowned and looked away ashamed.

"I was checking up on you. Then I heard you talking in your sleep, but I hadn't known that… I hadn't known such bad things have happened to you," He shuddered, not able to look me in the eye. So I had talked in my sleep, I see. I wonder what I said, to make him look so pitiful.

"Then you just broke down. I didn't want your father to wake up, so I decided to bring you here, so you could cry in peace," Edward was staring straight ahead, the only thing I could see was his throat, all white and smooth. Like a statue.

"It's not your responsibility to take care of me," I said, not sure if my voice was my voice at all. It sounded dead. But I didn't care. Edward was just freaked out about it; he seriously didn't care about me. He had no reason to.

Then his head snapped down towards me, so fast I hardly noticed it. He stared at me with a golden blaze that almost thawed my heart. Then with trembling lips he spoke.

"Yet it is. I've caused all of your heartache. I've caused your pain. If anyone should be in pain right now, it should be me," He moaned, his eyes closing and becoming completely still. A statue again. I gawked at him with complete confusion. My emotions started to resurface then, yet I could control them. This time I knew what to expect.

"What exactly did you hear me say?" I asked, not sure what he would answer. I had a rough night, I could have said anything. I hope I hadn't mentioned him. Please don't tell me I said I loved Edward Cullen. God the humiliation. He would have to give it to me gently, but it would still hurt. Maybe not as much as I think, since I already know what he will say. 'It will never work, Gabrielle. I still love your sister. It wouldn't be right.'

Edward didn't move. For a second I wasn't sure he was real. He seemed so stiff, it was like he really was a statue.

"I heard you say that no one will ever love you. That the one guy you truly love can never love you back. Because of Bella's shadow," He spoke, almost inaudible.

Ugh. So I had been a big mouth.

But before I could apologize or say anything in my defense, Edward spoke again.

"I'm such an incompetent idiot. How can I know everything and still miss this? How could I have let this slip me by? I've been so distracted," He growled through closed teeth. I sucked in a sharp breathe in surprised fear. Yet his face changed when from my reaction. A sympathetic smile broke across his face, the murky brown color in his eyes brightening with a revelation.

"Gabrielle, you are nothing like your sister. Yet you have the same flaw," Those words poured out of him like liquid sunshine, and I was sure my heart thudded a beat faster. "You have no idea how wonderful and special you really are."

Was he serious? Did he just call me wonderful and special? Should I be concerned he just said I'm not like Bella for the billionth and one time? He really thinks that, doesn't he? So this meant…

Oh.

"I'm over your sister. She's completely gone in my mind. All I have left to give her is my blessing for her new relationship. You've opened something in me, Gabrielle, something that has been dormant for a very long time. I used to believe I'd lost those feelings. Yet now they are all coming back to me, fierce and powerful. I have never felt this strongly about one person. I love my family, I love my first parents. Yet I have not yet to feel the love I have all of a sudden felt for you. I am completely and utterly yours and I am so terribly sorry I couldn't see it before you have. I wish a thousand than to cause you any more pain. Please forgive me for being so stupid and weak."

If vampires could cry, Edward would be. Instead I cried for him, my heart exploding with a giant happiness I never would have expected. He _loved_ me. Edward Cullen is in love with me? After all that doubt, and no confidence in myself. After all those times I wished he was thinking of me. This has been the most crazy, eventful, life changing day I've ever been through. And though the thought of being wildly in love with someone I've just met should have mattered to me, it really didn't. Because I knew that nothing would change my feelings for him. Nothing. And all I would need was time to compare to this love, to prove that I really did care for him. It would take awhile.

"Gabrielle?" Edward's questioning voice reminded me I hadn't said anything back to what he just professed to me. I was still crying. Yet then I started laughing, the happiness bursting through me and warming me again.

"Of course I forgive you," I said through my hysterical hiccups of laughs. Soon he was laughing with me, and he held me tighter to him. I knew no safer place than this.


	10. Attack

"I am completely and utterly yours,"

"_I am completely and utterly yours,"_

I smiled happily at the memory as I woke up from sleep. My senses were all slushy and mellow, every breath being lazily drawn and exhaled in a sigh of relief. I hadn't expected this to happen. Just last night I had been swallowed in blackness, such pain and heartbreak it was entirely too hard to bear. It felt like a hand grasped at my heart, quenching it and draining all life from me. Yet now every second seemed such a blessing, and I couldn't understand how one person could feel so much happiness.

I loved Edward Cullen. Even as I let those words float about in my mind my heart sped up, and I giggled uncontrollably. There was a faraway concern in my head, but my giddiness refused to consider it as important. I shouldn't feel this way, yet I did and I felt no shame in it. It had been so hard to reject him; it only made sense that I would be so attached. I had finally won something. I had finally found someone to love me, my baggage and rough past in all. I would not let that slip me by. I didn't care about society's opinions, or the criticism we would get. Who is to tell me that I cannot be in love? We just met, and my heart is already his. No one will go against that.

Edward took me home last night, carrying me in the sprinkling rain. I was freezing against his cold body and the icy rain. But I was completely warm, my bliss spreading through my veins like fire. I'd prefer to be in that moment than any place in the world. I watched his face as we sped through the forest. He was smiling, radiant even in the darkness of night. I could see his blazing eyes, so golden and so light it took my breath away. His hard skin didn't repel me as it did when he first touched me. Instead I welcomed its foreign touch. Nothing in the world was like Edward Cullen. Nothing in the world would be like my love for him.

When we reached my house he stopped below my window, setting me down gently. I looked up at him, my arms still around his stone neck. Time didn't exist. The only thing in my world at that point was his face, staring down at me with that smile that sent me shivering.

"You must be cold," He whispered, his smile not faltering yet he removed my arms from around him. I shook my head in protest. I didn't want him to leave. This was too perfect; I didn't want to come down to earth.

"I want to be with you." I stated, and I never spoke truer words. Edward's smile grew fonder.

"And I with you. Yet you need your rest. I will come and see you in the morning," His voice sent another shiver through me, and I nodded reluctantly. That wasn't too bad. Morning wouldn't be too long from now would it? It had to be at least three in the morning. I could wait a couple hours. I already knew sleep wouldn't come.

"Promise?" I asked, liking the way he laughed. It sounded like heaven. His cool hand found mine. I clutched it hard, not caring that it hurt.

"I promise." He answered, smiling that crooked smile. Why did he make it so hard to leave?

Then his hand left mine, his strength very powerful against my feeble attempt of keeping it. I shrugged helplessly away, watching him take a step back. I couldn't help but beam at him. Only when he turned away did I realize where I was.

"Um, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I kind of need your vampire butt over here."

He turned around with a questioning brow, yet then understood immediately.

"Vampires are easily distracted," He smiled, and then was next to me in less than a second. I willingly put my arms around him again as he gracefully jumped off the ground and lifted the window open with one finger. I swallowed down my dazzled wonder. _I would have to get used to this_, I told myself.

Once we were in my room, he detached himself again, and I let him do it this time. For a second I forgot he was a vampire. Vampires needed human blood. Though I'd never think he would harm me, it must still be uncomfortable to be so near to me. I instantly felt bad.

"What is wrong Gabrielle?" Edward's smile fell, and his hand was against my cheek again. The touch didn't lift my feelings as they should have.

"Isn't this hard for you?" I asked, not sure if I made clear what I was saying. I didn't really want to say it, I wasn't all the way used to the idea. He just didn't fit the blood-sucking monster image.

"What do you mean?" He asked, truly incredulous to what I was referring to. Okay, seriously was it that hard?

"I'm talking about you being a vampire and I being human. It's not something that you see everyday. There's a reason for that." Still couldn't say it. I would have to, if Edward and I would work. He-he; Edward and I.

Recollection bloomed across his face, a warm smile trying to contain a bursting laugh. Was he making fun of me? I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"Do I stink or something? Is that why you are trying so hard not to laugh?" I was sure my angry face was at its medium notch. If he went any farther I'd have to turn it to high level. He better watch it.

Then he laughed a pure sound, almost breaking my angry façade. But I was too stubborn to let him win me over.

"You smell very appetizing. Gabrielle. If that's what you wanted to hear," He was grinning ear to ear, subtly baring his teeth. I swallowed a nervous lump loudly, my anger gone in an instant, replaced by anxiety. At least I didn't stink to him.

"Then why-"

"The same reason I go to school. I'm tolerant, Gabrielle. There is an extent to that, yet I could never bring myself to harm anyone. Especially because I can hear their… well, we'll talk about that later. You, lovely girl, need to sleep."

I tried to fight it, yet I couldn't keep back the deep yawn of exhaustion. Maybe I would sleep tonight. But no matter. I should have dreams of him. I looked forward to it.

Before he could go away again, I tried to give him a small hug, yet he shook his head with a gentle smile. I frowned in confusion and hurt. I wanted to have him in my arms forever. Why was he denying me?

"There will be plenty of time for us, Gabrielle. But you have to remember that we just met today. If we are to ever to be together, we have to practice our boundaries. When school starts you need to meet people and them know you as you before they know about us. Trust me; it would be the easiest way. So, we'll have to pretend we don't know each other that much. Will you be willing to do that?"

I swallowed again. I hadn't thought about that. Well, if I did I surely forgot about it. I had been so wrapped up in our fantasy moment I forgot about reality. Though I could care less of what people think, it would be easier for Edward and me to be together without everyone excluding us out of any social encounters. I wanted to meet new people, and have friends. Not be known as the love-crazy girlfriend of only one week. I might have deep feelings for Edward, but I wasn't going to be stuck up his… well you know.

I nodded my head, understanding what he meant. It would just have to work.

He smiled again, causing another shiver. He sighed gently.

"See you in the morning. Have beautiful dreams," Edward whispered, and then he jumped out the window swiftly and was once again gone. I stared out of the window, hoping to see a glimpse of him. But of course vampires have super speed. Edward would have to explain that.

I closed the window forcefully, the hinges rusted. Once again I came to another realization; vampires must be insanely strong, too. I sighed heavily, today's events still roaming in my head looking for a place to sink in permanently. Yet it didn't worry me. I had lots of time for that.

I didn't remember me getting into bed. I recalled a faint moment of me snuggling my pillow and speaking Edward's name before my world went deep into slumber.

I stretched out of bed after I relived the moments of the night before. I enjoyed the movement of my aching muscles. It only proved that last night was even more real. I laughed happily at the thought. Only then did I realize I had slept in the clothes I had on from yesterday. Yeah, that just wouldn't do.

So, to distract my Edward centered mind, I decided to take a shower and clean up my room a little. The shower was more than I could ever ask for, the warm water feeling amazing. Though I wasn't too happy washing away Edward's scent. But I smiled when I reminded myself that there was plenty of time to capture his scent again. I was excited of the thought already.

I quickly dried my hair, having a new appreciation for my naturally straight hair. You didn't have to do much to my hair for it to do what you wanted. Bella's hair was similar to mine. But I like mine shorter.

I then realized that I had actually thought of Bella without pain. Maybe I really could be in the same universe as her; now that Edward considered me good enough to be in his and that was everything to me now. I never had thought a boy's opinion of me was so important before I moved here, though. It was kind of weird. I didn't like it a whole lot, but I knew that I was the same Gabrielle. I could still fight someone and come out on the winning side. I still had the love of my black classic chucks. I still was the least tidy person in the Swan family. I was still the rebel, the girl who wouldn't tolerate anyone who threatened or dissed a friend. I was still Gabrielle Swan. I just had another reason to smile. A big reason. I smiled to myself and finished my plan for the early hours of the day. It was only 6:30 am.

Unpacking was quite a hard task, something that you don't really think about when moving. I tried to make small noises, yet it was hard considering I had to open drawers and drag boxes from the closet that had a loud sliding door. Dad was still asleep. I didn't want to wake him. He would be confused to why I was in such a good mood after last night. It wouldn't be hard to pull off, being sad that is. I was always a good liar, better than Bella could ever dream of. But I couldn't help smiling, the bubbly feeling not retaining or faltering. Who would have thought I'd fall in love? Love never seemed an option for me. Yet here it was, beckoning and welcoming me. How could I walk away from that?

Dad woke up about two hours later, and I was completely finished with my unpacking. My back was sore from moving the furniture around my room but I proudly bore it, knowing that the room was less Bella and more me. I was starting to have an identity. I smiled at the thought, liking the way this new beginning was starting to feel.

"Gab, I'd like to talk to you for a moment. I'm about to go over to La Push to see Billy," Dad said through my closed door. I guess he heard my racket and respected my remodeling privacy. I opened the door gently, trying to produce as much of a blank face as possible. He seemed to buy it.

"I just wanted to… well… apologize." He grunted, the mustache around his mouth turning down at the word. My eyes bugged out in disbelief. Dad apologizing? He was more stubborn than Bella and I combined. What changed his mind?

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about Edward and you. I know you should have friends here, I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into. I care about you, you know. I'm not that open about it, but it's true." His wandering eyes seemed to find a place on my nose, and his frown turned upward slightly as he blushed at his sincerity. My disbelief changed into understanding. I once again felt happy. He seemed to light up even more at my giant smile.

"Don't worry about it dad. I know your trying your best. It's paid off, trust me." I laughed, watching him visibly relax.

"Well, I'm glad you're not mad at me or whatever. I guess I'll be heading out now," He said, back to his old self. He started to turn around yet hesitated when noticing my clean clothes and hair. "Going out?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"Remember the part about jumping to conclusions?" I reminded, glad I distracted him from his current thought when he looked away embarrassed.

"Yeah, well, be back around five. A friend of mine is bringing over dinner." He muttered, finally turning around defeated. I smiled in triumph.

"I guess someone is noticing your weight loss, then?" I laughed, watching him freeze and shake his head disapprovingly.

"Someone's got to bring home the bacon," He replied, and we laughed heartily. It wasn't the right expression but whatever.

Now with dad gone, I could freely express my excitement for Edward coming over. I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and sang along with an old song on the radio I turned on. It was all upbeat music, contrasting to my great mood. I would have looked like a complete idiot if anyone happened to look in through the kitchen window, but I hardly cared. The only person I wanted watching me from the window was—

I spit out a mouthful of cheerios when I seen a figure doing just that. It was hard to see the face, yet they were sitting on the porch. I strained my vision to get a glimpse of them, yet they were still blurry. The only indication of who it could be was that they had a very slim body. I could make out the curves that only a woman would have, and whoever they were had bright red hair.

I got up out of my chair to look closer, wishing that the window was less foggy. Only then did I remember I could wipe away the cool film. So with my long sleeve sweater pulled up around my fingers I wiped a large streak away, revealing the person standing outside clearly.

I gasped loudly, a horrifying terror gripping me immobile. The pale skin and extreme beauty of this person only meant one thing: a vampire. I tried to place the woman's face with one of the Cullens yet she wasn't there at the meeting. And once I noticed her smile, an evil and murderous grin, I knew she wasn't like the Cullens. She could kill me.

I instantly jerked back, knocking over the kitchen chair. I bound for the stairs, yet I wasn't fast enough. Before I even got to the middle step I heard the door slam against the wall. She was coming for me. I commanded my legs to move faster, yet I knew it wouldn't be enough. At the top stair I turned to see her fire red hair framing her pale white face. Her eyes red and teeth bore as she focused in on her prey.

"Ah, the other Swan girl, I presume? This will be fun." Were her words, the sound of pure evil. I held back a scream as she leapt up the stairs and she grabbed at my ankle. I tried to pull it free yet her grip was as strong as Edwards. I wasn't going anywhere.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed, still trying to yank my swelling ankle free. Yet with a swift movement of the vampire I felt the bone pop and crunch, and I slumped to the ground in pain. Tears were streaming down my face, uncontrollably shaking with my fear. Raw pain shot up my leg, a tingling burn rolling in waves from my broken ankle. The vampire laughed in glee.

"You sure put up a fight. James will like that," She purred, her red eyes gleaming with a sickening blood lust. So this was what it was like to be captured by a vampire? I hadn't signed up for this when I decided I would be with Edward. The thought of Edward brought the tears faster as I realized I would never see him again. I haven't even kissed him yet, and it was over.

"He'll come for you." I choked through my rivets of tears. The woman's smile grew wickedly. Then a sickening laugh erupted from her mouth.

"That is the point," She cooed, tracing her ice fingers up along my arm and to my neck. There, her eyes fluttered shut as she took in a profound breath. Her throat made a long moaning sound as her mouth parted to reveal her teeth.

"I smell your fear, Gabrielle," She gasped, enjoying the way her words made me shiver harder. I whimpered against her cold hand.

"Just a taste, then?" She whispered, almost inaudible. Refrained from movement all I could do was watch in horror as her head slowly declined, her mouth inching closer to the curve of my neck. I sucked in as much breath as possible as I waited the pain. I squeezed my eyes closed, not wanting to see. My heart had never fluttered faster, something that only aided this vampire more than anything else I could provide.

I waited for her bite but felt nothing but her cold, quick breaths against my skin. In curiosity, I opened one eye in a slit to see what had happened. The woman froze in her place, eyes wide and completely still. I exhaled loudly, causing her eyes to flutter once more yet now she opened them with rage overtaking her thirst.

A growl escaped her as she instantly flipped up into standing position. I cried out as her weight left my broken ankle and the pain throbbed intensely.

"So he _has_ come," She said through closed teeth. My fear was ebbing quickly as I realized what she meant. I tried my best to think reason and try to get my foot away from her, so I scooted backward and down the hall. I lost sight of her as she disappeared from the stairway and the door slammed closed. I was still crying and in complete shock. I've broken bones before, yet the fact that some vampire had done it freaked me the hell out. My cries wouldn't stop, and it was getting harder and harder for me to move so I gave up. I felt completely weak and drain from my fear, the best I could do was keep myself upright.

That's when the pain in my foot increased drastically, and I sucked in a gasp of tormented agony. What had she done to me? It felt like my foot was more than broken. It was probably shattered. As that thought sunk in, I panicked. Soon my attempts at getting away again ended up with my vision going black and my limbs disappearing.


	11. EPOV: Fight

(Author's Note 1: I edited some of this and reposted it. There was some things missing that I needed to add, some things that I forgot about that happened that should have been in here for an explanation. Sorry for the confusion! And ummm, not be rude or anything but seriously, no reviews? That sucks. I hope this next chapter will be better. And I PROMISE i'll add more fluff. But you gotta know that they've only known each other a day! Even if they love each other Edward's precausions are still there. Plus, Gabrielle might think she wants to kiss and all that... but you gotta remember her past, and what happened with her. That kind of contact might bring up certain memories, you know? Well, anyway... enjoy. :)

(Author's Note: Ok, so I took a small, but much needed break to sort out my thoughts and ideas for this. The chapter posted here is very long, which I'm not sure is a good or bad thing for you readers. Oh, and I went from present to past because we already know what is happening because of Gabrielle's side; Victoria is there. This beginning part shows how they figured it out, and it's before Gabrielle sees Victoria in the window. Then it separates into past because there is where you will learn about my version of Edward. I wanted readers to have the first encounter as a backup to him saving Gabrielle. I wanted readers to understand how he felt about Bella leaving, more than what Gabrielle assumes. You only know this encounter through Gabrielle's opinion, but I wanted to show what he felt so you can use that for future questions when the point of view has changed. Basically I just wanted you to know him better, other than from Gabrielle's point of view because he is very important. They both are the main characters in this story, so both of them need their point of views expressed. I tried to include any detail that needed explaining, at least for you to understand my version of Edward clearly.

I just want to say this: please ask me anything if you don't understand something. Sometimes I have the idea in my head and forget that it's not actually written down for someone else to get. So, if you are confused, please let me know.

Anyway, here is the first chapter in Edward's POV. It's still the same story, I'm not writing a sequel until this story has formed some sort of conclusion.)

...

Alice was the first to alert me to a vampire who trespassed our terrain, and I had set out to investigate with Carlisle close behind. Carlisle's thoughts were nervous about the vampire, yet I sped forward thinking that it must be just a wandering loner, curious to the strong scent of sweetness that accompanied itself with other vampires.

We were closing in, and I could faintly hear the thoughts of the other vampire. He was thinking of the different animals in this area of the state, naming off their latin names and different specise. My brow furrowed at this. Surely this was not another vegitarian vampire? I have not met another besides the ones in our family. Yet before I could think any more of it, another vampire was coming from behind, traveling at its fasted speed. My mind flickered to this direction and I instantly relaxed when Alice's scent came through my nostrel. Yet, my comfort was instantly shattered when I heard both Alice's and the other vampire's thoughts combining at once.

Alice: _It's a friend of Victoria's; this is the attack we've been waiting for. She's at Gabrielle's house. We were tricked. James never planned on attacking first; we were led to believe he would. It was a distraction._

Gerald:_ Your too late, flesh lover._

My feet slammed into the ground, stopping my momentum and using the foot deep trench I created and pushed hard in the other direction. I ran at my top speed, faster than any other vampire has dreamed, rage fueling every fiber of my being.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

This summer had been the most painful summer I have been through in a long time. My family has been in torment as well, not able to endure seeing me so depressed and… _dull_. Esme the most. We've always been able to know when the other is in pain. Not as well as Jasper, yet she has adopted the maternal instinct along with her passion in this life.

I can recall when Bella decided to leave, remember what she was wearing and could still feel the burn in my throat by her scent. I hadn't known how cursed that scent would be for us. It had still been in the back of my mind, always taunting me. I truly cared for her, yet now I see how clouded that love had been. My instincts only controlled my emotions, causing me to believe I loved her. When really the only reason I had wanted to be around her was because of her singing blood.

I had been in such pain because of the absence of that song. My body longed to be filled with her hot blood, and once she was gone… my body, too, took notice of her absence. I hadn't realized this; I was too lost in my despair. I really had thought I loved her. Yet I knew that Jacob, that dog, was in fact best for her. Alice couldn't see her anymore, though, so it was hard not to have any way of knowing if she was alright. Yet I also knew that Jacob would protect her, keep her away from danger. Something that I would have brought her instead.

Then Gabrielle came to Forks. It was just a couple days before, yet we had been gone on a hunting trip so I hadn't asked Alice to see what the town had been up to. I haven't listened in on Charlie's thoughts since the day that Bella had left, yet when I did he never thought about his other daughter. In fact, there was no indication of another. Bella had never mentioned her, even though I know all about her family.

So I had been disturbed when I learned of the other Swan girl coming to town. I knew everything about Bella, everything. How could I not know of her sister? This will always perplex me, and I would have to ask Bella one day, if I see her again. It truly frustrated me not knowing why.

I shouldn't have visited her that night, yet I couldn't help my curiosity from persuading me otherwise. I convinced myself that I would just see her, to know for sure that she wasn't Bella. I knew she wouldn't be, but my heartache propelled me. I had thought she was back, and her luscious scent would fill me again and I would savor that burn.

Yet when I seen the snoring girl, I could smell the oddities of her scent, and knew she wasn't Bella Swan. The monster inside roared to life, demanding the song of Bella. My anger spiked, and I couldn't control my body. I sauntered forward, careful not to disturb her. I desperately wanted to find out more.

I froze when she shifted gently in her sleep. What had she been dreaming of, I wonder? I listened closely, to hear the gentle lull of words. But I heard nothing. She must not be dreaming then. I inched closer.

"What…" Her soft voice sighed, and her head moved towards me. I was prepared to answer, yet her eyes were still closed. I frowned. She wasn't thinking of anything. That was odd. Usually humans dream of random things, always having some form of word in their head. At the very least a picture of something. Yet I heard nothing.

I watched her swallow, and then a painful expression came on her face. She turned her head away again, rubbing her eye. Then her other hand slid out from under the cover and searched for her nightstand.

She was waking? How was this possible? She… had a closed mind like Bella? Bella has been the only one I could not read. This could not be happening, it could not be happening.

Just like the first day I seen Bella, many emotions rolled about my head. Confusion, frustration, anger. Yet anger had been the dominant emotion, and now it rolled across my frame in waves. I've never been denied the entry to anyone's mind before. It was different, and too unusual. My whole existence has been based upon shying away from any drama. Yet here, it has thrown itself in my face. Once again.

Her hand searched for a glass of water that was almost outside of her small reach. It angered me to watch this, to see yet again another person who could resist my ability. I didn't like it at all.

Before I knew exactly what I was doing, I felt my body shift forward and my arm reached out to touch her wrist, to see if she were real. Yet I realized that the action alerted her to my presence, and my invisibility was gone. Her eyes wavered open, a confusion spreading across her face. Then pain. I had been so angry and frustrated I at first did not pay attention to her eyes, nor the fact my strength was hurting her. I felt her feeble attempts of releasing herself from my grasp yet I was oblivious. My whole attention was suddenly attuned to her face, a face that was so alike to my lost love. My heart fell to my stomach, as I caught the similarities between this girl and Bella. My concentration faltered, and momentarily distracted, I believed that this was Bella.

"Bella?" My voice unwillingly questioned. Despite my efforts, reality flipped in front of me and instead of the room I often visited before, I seen Bella and I in our meadow. I could remember the warmth of her hands in mine. I could remember her fluttering heartbeat, and the way she smiled up at me.

"Who are you?" I demanded, the fanatical memories scattering my emotions and frustrating me deeply. I noticed how hard I held her wrist, yet I held it tighter, the familiar warmth of her skin only another reminder. The monster inside of me enjoyed her whimper. How dare someone try to replace Bella and her delicious scent? This human had no right. My anger boiled over, sending my desire for blood at its peak. My mouth watered to destroy this creature in front of me.

"I'm Bella's sister," She exhaled, her eyes squinting up at me in confusion and pain. At her words I released her, staggering back a bit. She craddled her wrist, breathing erradically. My breath stopped, all thoughts within my head came to an abrupt collision with reality. The monster within recoiled at my bursting heartache.

"Bella's sister," I repeated, a self loathing groan escaping my lips. "She didn't mention a sister." I could not believe I had actually thought of harming this young girl. I could not believe I actually _did_ harm this girl. I could see the outlines of my fingers against her flesh. It would not turn into a bruse, yet it would be sore. Self hatred burned my thoughts, and I had the instant urge to jump out of the window and leave. Yet, my undeserving curiosity held me there.

"Look, whoever you are, Bella isn't here. And I advise you to get out of here before I call the cops. My dad is one and he's right down the hall," Her small voice was heavy with annoyance. I could feel my eyebrow rise in surprise. She was not afraid? That was different from other experiences. Her words had no effect upon me, yet I subconsciously checked Charlie's thoughts for any sign of awakening. He was dreaming of fishing.

"He is, isn't he? Well don't worry, I'm leaving. There is nothing for me here," I felt my hand motion towards the empty rocking chair, one that I used to sit and watch Bella sleep in. The heartache tugged at my mind again, reminding me of everything I did not have. I had been trying extremely hard to not think back upon the many hours I stayed in this very room at this very time of night. Yet I couldn't deny the scent that was set into this room, one that was now being manipulated from this irrelevant girl. I let my legs direct me to the window, desperate to get out of this horrid room.

"Who are you? How did you know my sister?" Her voice called out to me, causing me to pause. She would bring up the most painful question possible. I did not want to be a vampire, one that would have to live forever with this heartbreak. I never wanted to think about Bella again or anything from the past. Yet, her question sent my mind working and almost every moment ever spent with Bella slowly replayed itself in my memory. I turned back to her, looking at her questioning eyes to find any trace of fear. I found none.

"You know me Gabrielle… I am Edward Cullen." I whispered, hearing at last the name of the girl in her bed from Charlie's thoughts. He was dreaming of giving the truck to her. I flinched, the vision of the truck sending me more memories with Bella. I avoided it in the driveway when coming here, yet I do not think I could possibly avoid it driving around town and constantly repainted in the minds of the town.

Yet I calmed myself thinking that she couldn't possibly want to drive it. It's hardly in working condition anymore. She would decline it, most likely. Maybe she would spare me the extra pain.

Before she could give any more memories to hover upon I dived out the window and with a twisting summersault I landed on the ground. Then, I bound north through the thick vegetation and headed towards my favorite hunting grounds. I easily jumped over rivers and spun around intricate and ancient trees. I let my mind rewind itself and focus in on the basic process of hunting. Slowly the painful memories dulled away and my heightened senses lost themselves in the trill of the hunt.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Victoria appeared upon the lawn within seconds of my arrival. I listened for Gabrielle, for any change of her heart or evidence of venom, yet I sighed in relief when I heard her breathing slow and her body slump in the hallway nearest her bedroom. Though I heard her ankle shatter, she wasn't in danger anymore. She would be safe for now.

I then focused my eyes upon Victoria's distinct face, full of committed hatred. Her hands were curled into claws, just ready to tear at my solid skin. I could smell her bitter venom build within her gum, while her jaw worked with the ache of it. Her desire to kill me was evident in her blood red eyes, yet thoughts were what I paid attention to the most.

So, she is your new pet then? I still don't understand your liking to them. They are just humans, they are meant for disposal. Yet, I suppose we are not here to discuss our opinions of what is wrong and right.

"Leave now. My family will come and protect her. You will be destroyed." I growled, her visions of drinking Gabrielle building my anger. My instinct to rid the area of danger was building inside of me. It was almost impossible to fight it, yet I knew this was not the time for it. But one thing was for certain: She will not touch her, not ever again.

_Ha. You won't kill me. Your threats are pointless. Besides, I'm not the one who wants her. Your gifted sister knows that by now._

I knew she was right before she finished, I could pick up a distant trail of Alice's thoughts. She was trying to stay as far away as possible, to not alert Victoria to an attack.

_James wants her. He hasn't decided what he will do yet, so I don't know exactly what will happen. The visions have changed, the time and place are constantly changing. We don't know what will happen, we'll have to--_

I swallowed down painfully, not listening to the last part. I couldn't discuss this further with Victoria staring at me with such vicous hate.

Not again. I would gladly tear both of these two vampires apart, yet I know it would kill Carlisle if I did. He thinks he can negotiate with them. If only they could read their thoughts. Nothing would get past their blood lust. Plus, without Alice's insight we do not know what he will plan. We won't be able to attack him without him deciding what he will do.

Victoria's red hair blew in the wind, and she sniffed the air curiously. I could smell the hint of Alice in it, so I knew Victoria would. Victoria bared her teeth viscously, thinking that it might actually scare me. I growled out warningly. My anger heightened, seeing her racing visions of her attacking Alice. Seeing another vampire being slaughtered never had been something I wanted to witness.

I felt my upper body lower into a defensive crouch, completely bowing under my intense instinct to protect myself. Victoria snarled, causing my venom to water within my mouth and course throughout my veins. My vampire senses haven't taken over me in decades. Yet, the urge to fight this loathsome vampire roared inside of me. The monster roared inside of me.

Yet other scents filled my lungs as I took another breath. I could smell Jasper and Emmett, their disagreeing thoughts overtaking my violent ones.

_You need to get to Gabrielle_. Jasper growled, his thoughts urgent. My instincts almost wiped out any knowledge of her. I instantly dismissed my thoughts and jumped back up into upright position. Victoria smelt their scents too; she moaned a deep gnarl and jumped back 30 feet, almost into the forest. Jasper and Emmett was a mile away, circling the land on the opposite side of Gabrielle's house. I watched after her warily.

_We'll be back_, Edward. Her eyes burned at me for a half second more and she was gone. I gritted my teeth together, feeling the venom slow down as my heightened vampire senses accommodated to the absence of danger.

Emmett and Jasper changed their direction and headed towards the house, the standard formation to any defensive situation. I bolted towards the Swan house, ignoring the door and jumping to Gabrielle's room. She left it open. I landed on all fours as I then sprinted towards the bedroom door and into the hallway. This took only one second. My emotions drained from me when I seen her pale face asleep on the floor. Another instinct, one that only came with my human life, kicked in. I had to protect her. I had to save her from any harm.

I carefully picked her up, her skin as soft as silk. Yet as penetrable as a piece of paper. Her blood pumped thick and warm throughout her body quickly, yet it didn't sing to me. I didn't want to taste her. She was so fragile, I wasn't sure if I were careful enough to hold her and not break her. Yet I knew I would just have to try, because she needed to see a doctor. The only doctor that would be able to see her would be Carlisle.

I needed to tell her who Victoria was. She would demand to know anyway. She was so much more outspoken than her sister; it made it easier to deal with not being able to read her mind.

This is what we've been waiting for, the moment where Gabrielle would have to choose between life, or death.

Jasper and Emmett waited outside as I cradled her to my chest. Her hair smelt like shampoo; citrus. I inhaled it deeply, hoping to never forget the scent. She smelt of sweetness, a flavor that I could only place as the human's 'oranges'. Maybe peach. The action energized me, causing me to be more alert and aware. She was like my own little drug, heightening my sense by just merely being in my arms. My heart swelled lovely.

Jasper coughed. _Her health, Edward. You can do that later._

I nodded, momentarily angry with myself for being so easily distracted. Her safety was the most important thing and I was wasting this time.

I hurriedly sped throughout the house until I was sure any evidence of Victoria was gone. I didn't want Charlie to suspect anything other than the story I would tell him. He never did trust me, but at least he let me see Gabrielle. According to his thoughts, he wasn't really friendly on that idea either. Yet he knew we would still see each other no matter what. I wonder what he will say when we tell him that we're in love. I chuckled lightly, enjoying the thought. It was always so fun to get on his nerves a little bit. He just wants what's best for Gabrielle. Soon he will see I am just that.

"You ok?" Emmett asked, ignoring my smile. Standard conversation after a run in with another vampire. The best way to not have a break down and attack innocent people near by was to let your feelings be known. It wasn't necessary with Jasper around, yet not all of my family had extra abilities.

"Yes. For now." I growled in response to my observant memories. Victoria's thoughts were not the exact thoughts I would like to see. Yet I was used to such horrid thoughts, I've heard them for the past century. Yet it has always been hard to deal with when I hear anyone planning to threaten me or anyone I love. From past experiences my family has noticed that. We've all grown really fond of each other; it is only natural for us to form attachments. Well, for us that is. It is not normal for vampires to form attachments at all.

"At least she's asleep, she'd be pretty freaked out right now," Emmett mentioned, while scanning the area for anything. _Poor kid,_ he thought. Victoria was gone, we knew, yet it was still part of procedure. Look for any signs of return. Our procedure has been very precise and helpful over the years. Whenever a vampire crosses our territory we investigate, to make sure they do not hunt here or reveal our secret to the community. We have gotten quite fond of this area, we feel responsible for its protection for we might just be the cause for that protection.

"I should get her to Carlisle," I muttered, now watching her peaceful face. My heart fell as my mind finally came full circle, stopping on the painful realization that I was the cause for her pain.

"Well go on then, that ankle needs attending to." Jasper urged, crossing his arms and shifting his eyes in the direction of the hospital. He could feel my pain, his thoughts read. He did not blame me for her condition, yet I knew deep inside him he thought that my involvement did introduce her to unnecessary dangers. I bring her danger. I am the danger. I, the horrible monster.

My self loathing was evident in his thoughts, so he washed a wave of calmness over me.

_You shouldn't prolong this, she might wake up soon,_ Jasper thought. Emmett was oblivious to the situation, only replaying Victoria's appearance in his mind. Yet he added a fight scene with him being the victor. My unnatural calmness made it impossible for me to be angry at this. Yet Jasper was right, Gabrielle's health should be my main priority. Even if in normal time this entire situation only took five minutes, our speed in action and thought was a great ally when it comes to a human being in danger.

My feet took off with its natural speed, and the seconds went by while I soared through the familiar network of the town.

I couldn't escape my self hate, however. I found myself deep in thought of everything.

I will never be worthy of her affection. Yet I could not bear to be apart from her. There was no thirst to attach me to her, yet something entirely different. Something pulled me to her, something undeniable. This inextricable bond that has formed is not something I could explain fully. I can only express it as oxygen. Not necessary for a vampire, per se, yet for a human it is reason for all life.

I would be torn like I had been for Bella. I wanted Bella to be safe and from any harm, even if that meant her being away from me. Yet I wasn't sure my raw human emotions would permit me to let Gabrielle go. I had been left by Bella, so the ending of that relationship was different. Yet I know I would have to be the one to end anything, if it came down to that. Gabrielle is the only thing I want. She adores me, even when I do not deserve that. She loves me in a way that was not like Bella. Bella, as it seems, was dazzled by me. I had been lured by her intoxicating scent. We had both been blind sighted by these illusions. Yet Gabrielle and I do not have those illusions blocking our judgment.

The only thing that has seemed to quench this monster inside of me for the last century was blood. When I was full of its taste, I could feel normal; as normal a vampire could be. Yet, these human emotions have started to change my way of thinking. The voice of the monster is dying little by little. My dormant human thoughts are coming back to me, in the form of a young boy infatuated with a young girl. They had started to form when I met Bella. I had heard endless babble of thoughts of young teens in love. I saw it within daily appearances at school. Yet, I had never connected those perceptions and thoughts with any physical being, especially not a human. I had thought it was there with Bella, yet the monster tricked me into getting close to her.

Human emotions stream though me in fast currents, the thought of Gabrielle causing many of them to flow faster and faster till I'm sure I could be lost in it. Even if it does come down to me letting her go, I know one thing will always remain. My humanity has set itself in me once again. The thoughts of people repelled me from harming them. Yet my humanity will keep me from ever dreaming of it. And that is a life changing experience I have just begun to take part in.


	12. EPOV: Hospital

(Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

(Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer is the Goddess of fiction.

Author's Note: So, this is the second chapter of Edward's point of view. This part of the story is mainly in his point of view because Gabrielle hurt her foot, so she's not going to be walking around that much and won't be doing alot except talking to the Cullens. ((Edward convinces Charlie to let Gabrielle to stay by letting him know that Carlisle can better treat her there and Gabrielle insists that she rather be in a house than in a hospital... she doesn't like hospitals that very much)) As well, I want to put his perspective of this whole James and Victoria problem, since Gabrielle doesn't have the memories and experiences that Edward does. Basically, I'm trying my very hardest to write what I believe would be what these characters would do. I know Gabrielle, I created her. Yet using characters that are already created... that's hard! I hope I express them the right way! Well, lovely readers, I'll let you read. That's what you do best ;)

"What happened?" Carlisle's concerned eyes examined the still unconscious Gabrielle. My self hate was at a dull throb at the moment, yet his question ignited the hurt a small fraction. I laid her across the gurney while a nurse pulled the thin curtain closed. _Poor girl. Hot guy,_ she was thinking, I shot her an angry look and she gulped down nervously as she turned away.

"Edward? Please explain," Carlisle insisted, while gently removing Gabrielle's sock. I flinched visibly at the swollen, purple mass that was her ankle and foot. Carlisle watched this and his thoughts pleaded what he did not say aloud.

_It's happened, hasn't it? _I nodded sadly.

_I'm surprised James did not bite her._ I shook my head tightly. I felt my hands clasp into hard fists.

"Victoria," I muttered, barely even a whisper. Carlisle gasped silently.

_So it's changed. Does Alice know what--_

"No. It isn't decided yet," I spoke, knowing that no one would hear me besides Carlisle. He nodded slowly.

_I've got everything under control here. If you need to leave, she will be alright._ He thought while inserting a needle of a liquid that would stop the swelling and numb the pain. I was not going anywhere.

She would need surgery, I knew. By Carlisle's calculations in his mind she would need a few screws and two metal plates to hold it together, yet there was enough of the bone for it to heal properly. With the right therapy she would be able to walk again. _It's a very high possibility. Perhaps a 76 chance,_ he added for my benefit. Yet nothing could relieve me of my safe hatred. Perhaps killing James and Victoria. Yet that would only be temporary, the effect upon Gabrielle would be long and difficult for her. It would be a lifetime before I could live with myself.

_Edward. It might not help right now, yet I want to let you know that you have not let me down in the least bit. You saved her life, Edward. We can protect her. She will survive._ Carlisle thought gently. He didn't look up at me, his main focus on keeping Gabrielle's pain numb, yet I could see his painful eyes. I smelt the morphine pulsing within her veins, its sweet scent heavy in the air. His words were right; they had no calming effect upon me. Yet they were true.

She was safe, for now.

My self hatred came across a new path at that moment. I watched her breathe in and out, those simple tasks so important for a human. The hate and anger in me processed this and a dictum etched itself inside my mind. The decision I made at that very moment would be the center of my existence. I marked it in my soul-less heart, knowing that nothing would come between this. From this moment on, I would make sure that Gabrielle Swan will always have that pulse. I would make sure the oxygen in the air would reach her lungs and continue her life. No intervention of a vampire will change that. Not ever. I swore to myself, at that moment, I would let nothing harm her or hurt her ever again.

Never again.

--

_Three days later._

"How is she, Carlisle?" I asked, perhaps the only words I have spoken the entire 72 hours Gabrielle has been in the hospital. She had her surgery. The metal plates were put in successfully, and her therapy will start as soon as her bone heals. This information did not damper my self loathing.

_She will wake soon. The anesthesia will wear off in a few minutes. Yet I caution you, do not explain what has happened to her. We do not want her to be frightened and injure herself._ Carlisle's thoughts answered softly from his office. He permitted me to be with her when she woke; something that he thought would make me feel better about the idea of her being in this state. Yet I wasn't sure how I would handle her reaction. There is no telling of that reaction, yet I knew that a whole new round of pain will surface no matter what result.

My thoughts were interrupted by the slightest groan coming from Gabrielle's throat. All of my attention was then focused upon her. Before I even thought of going to her, my body was already there and my hands were instantly holding her soft one. I searched her face for any sign of stress or pain, yet she still had the same face.

"Edward," Her voice sighed, barely a whisper. It startled me.

"Gabrielle," I replied, my voice as low as possible. I didn't want to alert anyone of her awakening just yet, I needed to hear her voice without the pain and fear that would accompany her last memories.

"Edward… I had a bad dream," She said, her brow crinkling together. Her eyes were still closed, so she hadn't seen the wounded look on my face as she spoke that. I composed myself before she would open her eyes, I didn't want her to see me in a state of pain.

"What was it about?" I asked cautiously. Yet I shouldn't have asked, for her face contorted slightly. That slight movement burned at my heart.

"It was… brief. But I've never been that scared before. It was just a dream, though. I'm fine," She spoke while her eyes fluttered against the drowsiness. I counted the seconds, hoping that her calmness would last. Once her eyes could stay open her gaze flickered to me. A smile formed slowly on her face when she seen me and I did my best at a returning smile. She didn't seem to buy it, however.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She asked, while trying to move her other hand towards me. Yet she felt the pull of the IV needle in her arm and she looked at it confused. Her eyes then skimmed over the rest of her body and the room. She then returned her attention to me in a state of shock.

"I… re-remember," She gasped, and the machine monitoring her heart accelerated quickly. The burning in my heart intensified.

"Gabrielle, please, it's alright. It's over, you are safe now," I shushed, trying desperately to calm her even though my insides where falling apart in ashes. Her reaction was worse than I expected.

Her hand left mine and covered her mouth as she stared blankly at the ceiling in pure terror. The sound coming from her throat undid my restraints and I had her in my arms at once. She was shaking badly, and her heart was fluttering incredibly fast.

"Shh," I whispered, trying to keep myself from breaking apart in that instant. I had to be strong for her; I couldn't let her feel anymore pain on my behalf. I didn't know what to do, she was falling apart in my arms and the little strength I had left was keeping me from breaking down with her.

Whatever I was doing must have been working, for her heartbeat slowed down. Her breathing was still quick and ragged, yet her tense body relaxed somewhat. I sighed, relieved that her panic had died down.

"Edward," She whispered. Her voice was surer this time, and I felt her warm hands touch my neck at an attempt to push back my face. Before I looked at her I composed my face as much as possible.

She stared at me with watery eyes, and a smile formed on her face. I stared at her in confusion. I expected her to yell at me and to me to never see her again. I had caused this. I caused her fear, and I should be punished for it.

"Edward, thank you," She sighed, and her smile truly reached her eyes. I just stared at her, unable to believe what she had just said. Her face fell somewhat at my silence, and she rubbed my hard cheek for a reaction. My thoughts had gone numb, and I was sure that I would never have a comprehensible thought for the next month.

"Edward, are you alright?" She asked, continuing to rub her warm hand against my cheek. Something in her voice caused a response in me.

"Yes. Let me get Carlisle," I spoke, yet I could hear the cold edge to it. She winced gently as I got up and left the room quickly. I had to get out of that room. I do not know what would happen if I had stayed. I would have torn a hole in the wall, shredded the machinery and maybe even hurt Gabrielle. That loving, gentle human worrying about me, about _me_, when _she_ had been the one in the hospital bed? She _thanked_ me for that? I, the horrible monster, being thanked for her pain? This was ridiculous, ludicrous, and preposterous. I've _killed_—

"Edward, come. Here. Now." Someone's thoughts spoke to me through my internal rant. Alice was waiting inside Carlisle's office, just right down the hallway. My thoughts were then focused on her, seeing the short glimpses of a vision of me tearing holes in the innocent hospital building. I was at the door in a matter of seconds.

"Edward Cullen! How dare you even _think_ of such a thing?!" Alice yelled, dragging me inside the office by my ear. I let her, even though I could have easily gotten out of her grasp.

"Oh, no you don't!" She screamed, throwing me into a chair. The next thing I knew, Emmett's hands were firmly holding down my shoulders and Alice's face came within inches of mine. I looked up her, my stomach churning when I seen the burning anger in her eyes. I thought of Gabrielle, and Carlisle needing to go to her. She nodded her head and motioned for Carlisle to go. He got up from his chair slowly, looking at the two of us as if in warning. His office was soundproof, so we had no worry of others hearing us. Yet I knew he was thinking of our strengths, and the weakness of the office's furniture. I nodded briskly. Once he left the room and entered Gabrielle's suite, Alice turned her fury upon me.

"Edward, stop blaming yourself already! Before I see the town up in flames from your unstoppable wrath," She scolded, and I could tell her mind was disturbed from my many plans of self infliction and killing of Victoria and James.

"Yea, I've seen all of it. I can't believe you'd even consider any of that! I understand your _loathing_, yet for you to think of such things when you know that I'm looking is complete idiocy!" Her small body leapt back to let another round of yelling unfold when Rosalie would come in through the office door. According to Alice, I would take it deservingly.

"Emmett, you can let go. He's not going anywhere," Alice sighed, while rubbing her head gingerly. I sat up a little once his large hands where gone. Rosalie entered the room, sat on Carlisle's desk and crossed her legs. Once she got done looking at her perfectly painted nails, her gaze fell on me.

"How's Gabrielle?" She asked. I could hear the icy daggers within her voice. They indeed hurt my heart, yet I was so lost in my pain it was barely there. I couldn't look her in the eyes at that point.

Silence.

I wasn't sure if I had permission to speak, but since no one jumped in I cut the quiet short.

"Well, other than her obvious injuries I've seen worse," I sighed. Everyone but Alice looked at me like I just sprouted horns.

"Are you crazy?! She's probably terrified!" Emmett said, knocking my head as if trying to clear up some sort of confusion.

"Terrified?! She most likely lost her mind after Victoria's visit! The poor girl," Rosalie said, her eyes brimming with pain. I knew she was the one against Gabrielle knowing of the family, her thoughts hated me for bringing her into this.

Carlisle eased himself into the office again after he gave Gabrielle some pain medicine and reassured her that we would explain everything once we discuss some things.

"Rosalie that is not Edward's fault, Victoria was going to come whether we talked to Gabrielle or not," Alice spoke, her voice softer and less angry. I looked at her and tried to read her mind but she blocked me forcibly with thoughts of an annoying song. Instead I looked to Carlisle for answers.

He was watching me, and when I looked at him he nodded his head as if giving me permission to read his thoughts.

_Edward, we love you so dearly. We do not ever want to see you in this sort of pain, and it angers us that you would ever consider hurting us this way. To have you being in such pain gives us an equal amount of hurt. Please think of that, we only want your happiness,_ Carlisle thought urgently. I nodded my head slowly, closing my eyes. I knew this, all of it. None of them were thinking of disowning me. They still wanted me apart of their family. Yet in my eyes I just wasn't worth it.

Emmett and Rosalie were still yelling at me, yet Alice was pacing across the room and I knew she was trying to see into the future, even if she were blocking me.

All of them cared so much for me. I knew I did not deserve it, yet I couldn't refuse it. I'm not sure how I managed to receive their love over these years, yet I can see it in their angry thoughts and persistent arguments.

"And _then_ he decides it's the time to run her here! I swear, I was about to tackle him if Gabrielle wasn't in his arms. He got lucky," Emmett's booming voice yelled. He and Rosalie were arguing over who was angrier with me. At his words, my heartache soared. Alice whipped around and slapped Emmett across the face. He stared at her in shock for a spilt second, and then crossed his arms in a huff. Rosalie got up off the desk and walked to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I think he's been yelled at enough by you two, he's already in enough pain to last a decade." Alice said, looking at me apologetically. Her thoughts told me that it wasn't a big deal, that Gabrielle wouldn't have been treated any differently if I had brought her sooner. Yet the damage was already done. My last possible hint of strength was gone, and my head fell in my hands.

Tearless sobs escaped me while they rocked my body in currents. No one dared to touch me. They knew what would happen if they did. I had the littlest control of my body, forcing it to stay in that very spot no matter what. It would take the Jaws of Life to remove me from that chair. Yet with any hint of touch the monster inside of me would be let loose.

--

_Two days later._

"Yes, Charlie. I promise that I will make sure she is in no pain whatsoever. I am a very devoted doctor Mr. Swan; she will be in the best care possible, on my honor," Carlisle said to his phone, Charlie on the other end. Gabrielle was being released today. Alice said had a vision of Gabrielle in our guest room, so we had decided that she would live with us during her recovery. If any hint of James or Victoria coming back surfaced, at least she would be protected within our home.

"Well, I guess she could stay there. I wouldn't let her be with anyone else but you, Carlisle," Charlie responded, after a debilitating silence. Carlisle smiled brightly at this, and I mentally thanked Charlie for giving him that compliment. Charlie was never the one to give compliments to just anyone.

Carlisle said his goodbyes and closed his phone quickly. He turned to me, then, letting me enter his thoughts.

_So, all is worked out. She'll stay in the guest room until her ankle heals completely. Have you explained this to her yet?_

"No. Yet I plan to right after I ask you something," I responded quietly, rubbing my fingers threw my hair soothingly.

He nodded his head for me to go on.

"Do you think…I could possibly postpone telling Gabrielle about Victoria?" I asked, and I couldn't distinguish a complete response from Carlisle from his thoughts. He eyed me warily.

"I just do not want to frighten her while she is in such a fragile state," I added, biting my lip nervously. I still could not get the image of her terrified face out of my mind. The monster inside of me growled restlessly at my sorrow.

"I am glad you asked me first, Edward. Yet I believe she should know everything, so she isn't left wondering why this all has happened to her. She's really worried about you. That much I can tell from her fitful dreams. She keeps calling your name, as if looking for you," He explained, and a piece of my heart broke when he described it. I should have been there, that day. It will always tear me apart inside to know that I could have stopped this from happening.

"What should I do then? I don't think I could tell her this with an even state of mind, Carlisle," I pleaded. I felt as if I should get on my knees and beg for a release of my inner turmoil.

"You will just have to find the strength, Edward. I will be with you to help, yet Gabrielle needs to hear this from _you_. She doesn't know any of us really well and from Alice's visions she sees Gabrielle's courage at its highest when with you," He said; an apologetic sadness in his eyes. He wasn't sure how this would end, yet I could see he had faith in me, faith that I sorely didn't deserve.

"If I falter…" I breathed; my jaw locking as a sob tried to escape me. Carlisle stood and walked to me. His hand fell on my shoulder, giving it a comforted squeeze.

"I'll be there for any places you have too much difficulty to explain," He whispered, and I didn't have to see him to know that his eyes were full of honesty. I nodded slowly, letting my mind work around that and I settled on a lesser version of acceptance.

--

"Hey, Edward. Nice of you to see me," Gabrielle smiled as I entered her new suite. This suite was more warming and welcome. Well, as welcome as a hospital can get. She had tons of flowers and get well cards that the family arranged from her. I noticed a new card from her father, one with a frowning teddy bear and it had a band aide on its knee.

She didn't have as much machinery connected to her, so it wasn't as horrifying as when I first talked to her. Her smile was weak, yet I knew she meant it. I couldn't help but smile back, and I could feel the need to have her in my arms. Yet I restrained that, I didn't want to hurt her. She nodded her head to Carlisle when he followed in after me and closed the door.

"So, what brings you to my humble abode?" She joked, and her soft laughter warmed the coldness inside of me by a degree.

_I haven't been around her as much as I should_, I thought to myself. If she were this happy to see me, maybe I could spare a few more moments to cheer her up. I could hold off my pain for as long as it took to make her happy.

"To see how you are doing. And to see if you wanted to know anything," I responded while grabbing the visitors chair from the wall and placing it right next to her. Her eyes squinted suspiciously as I sat.

"Anything, as in… vampires?" She questioned. I tried to hide my flinch but it didn't seem successful because Carlisle answered for me.

"Well, yes. Yet we should explain about James and Victoria. You should know why they, unfortunately, want you," He answered, and I didn't understand how he could say that without sounding the least bit disgusted. The growl escaped me before I knew I had done it. Gabrielle gasped audibly.

"Sorry, I just… am not used to that," She said quickly, swallowing nervously. I didn't look at her. She would see the monster inside of me, I could feel it moving and trying desperately to break free. There was no motive for it, just a need to kill. I forced myself to remember that Gabrielle was in the room with me. Instantly those thoughts were gone and I could compose my face enough to look at her.

"The fault is mine. I shouldn't be so…" I fumbled for a word to describe my feelings.

"Furious?" She asked. I looked at her incredulously.

"How would you…"

"I can tell. You can't look me in the eye, and your body was hunched as if trying to keep yourself from leaping off the chair and bolting out the door," She said, and I couldn't stop myself from staring at her. "Edward, you might be nothing I have seen before, yet you are still a guy. You can't forget that I've see it _all_," She laughed, and reached her hand out to hold mine. I took it silently, not sure what to say. I've never been left _speechless_ before.

"I haven't forgotten," I responded, too low for her to hear but a vampire.

_Would you like me to begin? _Carlisle thought, and I nodded my head shortly. He then stepped closer to us, and Gabrielle looked up at him expectantly.

"Gabrielle, I want to explain to you what has happened. I do not intend for you to be frightened by this. If you do become frightened, just squeeze Edward's hand and we'll stop. Yet you need to listen to the whole story, so you can understand our precautions and decisions on the matter. Follow?" He paused, and Gabrielle nodded earnestly. I didn't think she would be so open about learning of how this happened to her. I didn't like it at all.

"Alright. I will begin with how we first met James and Victoria. They were interested in us when they were crossing the state, and stopped to greet us. They did not know of our meal preferences, yet were curious to why we had been living in the town as if we were humans. When they came, Bella had been with us. We had been playing a game of baseball, she was there to watch," He told, and Gabrielle laughed when he said the word baseball. I looked at her questioningly.

"Bella never played any kind of sport at home," She said with humor. I couldn't believe she was _laughing_ when this was a very serious discussion. She seen my expression and shut her mouth quickly. She looked at Carlisle and motioned for him to go on. He nodded patiently.

"As I was saying, we were playing baseball with Bella on the sidelines. When they came, we of course were trying to hide her from them. Yet, James caught her scent in the wind and instantly knew what she was."

"So, vampires can smell humans?"

"Each sense is heightened incredibly when a human is changed into a vampire."

"Oh. Well that explains a lot,"

"Yes. It is actually why James could detect your sister. When a vampire is made, sometimes a 'gift' forms within them. Say if as a human you had a powerful intuition and could think ahead of what could happen within a situation. This is made stronger when a human is changed into a vampire, just like their strength, sight, hearing and so on," Carlisle explained. I followed along quietly as I watch Gabrielle's expressions closely. Watching for any sign of distress. Yet her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"So, what is your gift?" She asked Carlisle. He smiled slightly at this, and by his thoughts he was surprised she were taking this so well.

"I don't have a gift. Just a very long existence to aide me in my control." He answered.

"I was wondering why you were a doctor. If you like blood so much how can you stand to be in a place like this?"

"As I said, I have many years of practice to help me. My profession is one of the few human luxuries I have as a vampire. I love my job passionately." He responded. I never heard truer words than that.

"Do any of the others have gifts?" She asked. I shifted impatiently. I didn't want to explain this part of our discussion just yet. I needed to get past the hard part, and she wasn't making it very easy at that point. Carlisle seemed to sense my thoughts.

"We can discuss that later, Gabrielle. But right now we need to explain James and his intentions." He said. _She's rather curious about this, Edward. I wonder if that will help her along with the acceptance of who we are and this situation,_ he added in thought. I shrugged at that, it never had crossed my mind that she would be _alright_ with this. Yet her burning inquisitiveness gave me a small hope that she wouldn't blame me too much and I could live with what has happened.

"Oh. Right. Go on," She said, slightly embarrassed. The flush in her cheeks warmed my heart even more.

"Yes, well, James' gift was of tracking. He could pinpoint an exact location of any vampire, human, animal etc with his gift. Once he smelt our scents, he could go to any place in the world and find us. The thing is, he did not understand our way of life," He explained, and I looked to see Gabrielle's eyes spark with remembrance.

"Edward explained before that James was jealous that you had so much restraint with me. He didn't like that Edward was stronger than him, so he wanted to take away Bella to prove that James was the better vampire. Like a competition," Gabrielle said, remembering our discussion when I brought her to our home.

"Yes, that's exactly why. James lured Bella into a trap to kill both her and Edward, yet Edward fought back and defeated James. James got away, yet Alice did not see him ever returning to continue where he left off. Until now," Carlisle stated, stopping there to wait for her reaction. I could feel her warm soft hand squeeze gently against my hard skin. My heart cracked at her fear, and I forced myself to hide it from my face as she looked back at me with questioning, fearful eyes.

"So, he really tried to kill my sister?" She asked quietly, trying to hide the shake in it. My breath quivered when I took one in to answer her.

"Yes. Yet he was unsuccessful." I responded. She was quite for a few seconds, as emotions trailed across her face. Soon, they slowed down and she just had calm settled on her face. I rubbed her palm soothingly as her eyes wavered to mine and she smiled sweetly. I've never seen a more beautiful creature than that.

"I guess it's in the past. I should worry about the present and not how my sister feels right now." She said, and I ignored the confusion that tried to ask her why she would worry about that. Carlisle sighed slowly.

"Yes, well, at the present time we have your unfortunate situation with your broke ankle. I have heard you do not like hospitals that much," Carlisle laughed, and Gabrielle shrugged self-consciously. "I have made arrangements for you to stay with us if you'd like. It would be the best option for your immediate recovery. I have all the supplies at the house to aide you, and we will need you to be under our protection until we have concluded a solution to the other problem."

Gabrielle looked to me for my expression. Although I liked the idea of her being under better protection than this, I wasn't sure how my heart would take seeing her in this state every hour of the day. It took all my strength at that moment to keep my guilt from knocking me completely over.

"Edward, what do you think?" She asked quietly. She seemed to be holding back something, in the way she had her eyes focused on the center of my forehead. I wished once again I could hear her thoughts, to know the intent of that question.

"It's your best option, as Carlisle put it. We could protect you a lot better if you were under the same roof as ours," I responded, hoping that satisfied her question. Yet the way she nodded her head and looked to Carlisle I knew she was disappointed. Yet before I could press the subject, Gabrielle spoke.

"If that's what you believe is best," She responded blankly. I wasn't sure what to make of it but by Carlisle's urgent thoughts I decided to listen to him first.

_Edward, she has more courage than we gave her credit for. We should leave to let this settle in her mind. We will check her out of here tonight at eight,_ he thought. I nodded my head, as he quietly exited the room to leave us alone. I was still holding on to Gabrielle's hand. Her face was tilted towards the window of the room and she stared at it without expression. I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking.

"What are you thinking, Gabrielle?"

She looked back at me with a smile that did not touch her eyes.

"Nothing important. You two should go, I'm feeling tired." She responded, closing her eyes. I couldn't argue with that. She needed rest. That was for sure. I leaned down and kissed her hand gently, barely catching the slight change in her heartbeat. I wanted nothing more than to sweep her into my arms and love her until her pain was gone. The guilt inside me throbbed in tune with my thoughts.

"I will see you tonight. Goodbye," I whispered, loud enough for her to hear. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, yet it just didn't feel like the right moment. I had expressed my feelings to her that night when she broke down in my arms, yet I still haven't taken her face in my hands and look her directly in the eyes and proclaim my love to her. I wanted that moment to be special, not for it to be tainted in the memory of James and Victoria. Though it hurt me worse than I had ever been in my entire existence, I got up and left her hospital room without a clue to my thoughts.


	13. EPOV: Conversations

"Alice, you can leave now to get the room ready," Carlisle spoke, waving her off

**SURVEY SAYS: Option 3 will be in effect by Chapter 14! Thank you for voting!!**

(Author's Note: Here is the third installment of Edward's POV, woooo! I've included a very important conversation with Carlisle in here. It's going to help Edward come to terms with what happened with Victoria and Gabrielle. He's going through so much guilt, poor Edward! And just so you know, Jasper is laying low right now because he can't deal with all of Edward's emotions while trying to help Esme too. Sorry if any of you miss him! He'll be back really soon. _ANYWAY_, I hope you enjoy this chapter! x)

P.S. _Thanks_ for the lovely reviews, you keep me going!!)

"Alice, you can leave now to get the room ready," Carlisle spoke, waving her off. She sighed with relief and raced out of the office in the best mood I've seen in awhile.

We were in his office again, waiting patiently for the moment to have Gabrielle discharged. Charlie had just left not too long ago, he was seeing Gabrielle. He was going to go to La Push today, and would be bringing her some food from a cookout at the Clearwater's. From his thoughts I could tell he wanted to bring her with him, to get her away from us. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to say anything about it because he knew that Gabrielle would insist he go without her. He didn't want to stress her out. I was thankful for that, glad that he learned from Bella to think of what his daughters needed instead of his wants.

I was doing better with my burning pain. They say that time heals everything, yet that is a lie. It just gives you opportunities to find something to distract yourself from that pain. I've distracted myself by talking with Carlisle and planning things for Gabrielle to do while she is staying at our house. If I stayed away from thinking of her condition, the pain was a dull roar in my mind.

So far, I've thought of a few things. There a limits to them, because of her condition, yet I believe she would like it. The thought of making her smile eased my pain some, yet I don't think I could ever make it up to her.

Everyone but Esme and Jasper had come to talk to me about my mistake with Gabrielle. They both had not come to the Hospital, so I could not read their thoughts to explain why. Yet, that was a small worry in my mind. Everything else was centered upon Gabrielle in her comfort and safety. Though I might never be able to compensate my actions, I could try my hardest to keep Gabrielle from ever being in danger again. This was my burden, _my fault_, and only I will be able to execute this.

_Edward, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, _Carlisle's thoughts spoke. I ignored him however, knowing that he would never understand what I was going through. If I had never been with Bella, if I had never pursued my curiosity, they both would be safe. They would never have known us. They would be having a normal human life. Besides, even though I knew no one would be good enough for Gabrielle, she would find someone suitable. Someone who will treat her wonderfully and give her a long and happy life.

_Edward?_ Carlisle's concern was evident in his thoughts. I looked at him then, knowing that my eyes would be dark with my emptiness. My heart feel deeper as his concern softened into sadness. I was the cause of so much pain in my family. The monster inside of me thrashed.

_I want to share something with you,_ He was looking down at his interlaced hands, staring straight at his wedding band. I followed his gaze with intense curiosity.

_I've never told you how I met Esme, _He sighed, while twisting the band absently. I stared at him with confusion.

"I thought you said she came to your hospital, broken beyond repair. You took pity on her," I spoke, my throat dry and burning from lack of hunting. Had he lied to me? There was no reason for him to lie, unless…

_Yes, that is true. She had been in that accident. Yet that was not the first time I seen her,_ He thought, and then lifted his golden eyes to mine. I sucked in a surprised hiss, my mind fumbling for something solid to calm myself. The monster growled impatiently.

_Edward, I have a reason for telling you this, yet you must sustain control to hear me out. No one knows of this but Esme,_ Carlisle's thoughts pleaded to me, and something in them seemed to calm me. My curiosity ruled out my hurt. I nodded swiftly to signal that he could go on.

_Almost a year before her accident, she brought in her younger brother. He had an incurable cancer, and was dieing. She was so distraught and heartbroken when she came in. I'll never forget her face,_ He explained. I could see the incident reform in his memories. I watched as Esme cried; her tears and sadness making her even more beautiful. I could see how Carlisle pitied her greatly, and how much he wanted to ease her pain.

_He died within three hours. After that, she seemed to come to terms with his death. Even though he was her only family left. The rest of her family died in a house fire a few years before. When she told me this, my heart broke at her pain. At the time, she had incredible blue eyes. One moment she was frowning deeply in grief, the next she looked right up at me and her eyes captured my soul. The way her eyes misted gave them such depth; I had never seen such passion and emotion within a human before. _

_After she made arrangements for her brother's transport from the hospital, she came to see me and thank me. I stared at her in confusion and bewilderment. I had never been thanked by someone for loosing a patient. I had thought she had gone mad with her grief. Yet, she explained that any other doctor would have insisted that he be put on life support. She would have done it, if I had told her to. Yet she knew that it would have been selfish of her to keep her brother alive when he was in a better place. She explained that it was best for her to move on from her brother's death, and she found courage in that. I had never witnessed anyone so strong, so sure of their recovery from witnessing death. Because of this, I fell madly in love with her. _

_I never intended on changing her, however. I did not want to bring her into this life, not when she could live her human life and die in peace. I kept my distance from her, making sure she came to no harm and lived happily. Yet, when she came to the hospital, broken and holding by a thread, I knew that I had to change her, I was just not sure if that would be what she wanted. She was dieing on the hospital bed. I had only a few minutes for the final decision. Do you know what helped me make that decision, Edward? Besides the fact that I wanted to save her?_

I shook my head in complete perplexity.

_Her love, Edward. Her love. When she opened her eyes after her transformation… she looked straight at me and smiled. It was as if she knew what I had done for her. Instantly my anxiety was gone, and my love for her grew within each day. I helped her adjust to her new life, and she accepted it full heartedly. She told me that her few human memories were of her last year, and of meeting me. She thought of me as an angel. She admitted that she fell in love with me too, yet believed that if we were meant to be together, we would be in some life. She was right. We were meant to be, and here we are today, still together. Still madly in love. _

I slumped in my chair, feeling my body literately exhale. Carlisle studied me, his eyes burning with deep emotion from his remembrance. I knew the point of this story, and something in it settled a pain in my heart. I am not sure what he intent had been, but it certainly worked.

"You believe it was fate that Esme and you were meant to be together?" I questioned, surprised my voice was so calm and collected compared to my emotional turmoil inside.

"With every fiber of my being, Edward," There was no hesitation or thought in his words, they formed straight from fact. I nodded in minimal understanding. I never felt that kind of love. It was difficult for my mind to form around it. I had heard and seen their love in many ways, also by my siblings, yet I never have actually been explained their love. I've read countless stories, tales and plays about love and passion. Yet reading and learning of love did not give me any knowledge of what true love was like. Sure, I could see it in my family's eyes when remarrying again and again. I was extremely happy for them. Yet, have I ever _felt_ that?

One name came to mind when I thought of the love Carlisle explained.

Gabrielle Swan. I felt _something_ when I looked at her, thought of her. It was different from anything I have ever known before. Different from her sister. Light-years away from my old presumptions of Bella. Maybe this is why Carlisle told me of how he changed Esme. He wanted to give me proof that love _can_ change lives. It certainly changed theirs. It changed all of my sibling's lives, I watched them each become as they are today. I watched them fall in love with each other and the bonds they share become very strong. I will always share the same respect of _acceptance_ of our intertwined existences. Yet what was _my_ purpose? It had always been to keep my new family safe. Did I have another for me, just as my siblings have found? Did I have the right to find love, like my family had?

I did not think so. Yet they believed I did. Who was right, in this? How would I ever know if I belonged in this world in the heart of another?

My mind burned with these continuing questions.

"I told you this because I want you to know that everything happens for a reason Edward. Gabrielle's involvement in this has not been caused merely because of your old relationship with Bella," Carlisle spoke, bringing me out of my fitful thoughts. "Esme can explain it better than I. She's been waiting to tell you something for a long time now. She needed to talk to Jasper first, to have his opinion. That is why they haven't been here. She will come to talk to you tomorrow, after Gabrielle is settled in," He explained, and my burning questioned resurfaced again. Yet I kept myself from asking, watching Carlisle rise from his chair and walk to the exit door in his office. He grabbed his trench coat and placed it on his shoulders slowly.

_Edward, it is your fate that you have met Gabrielle. Remember that,_ he concluded, looking back towards me for a split second before going out the door.


	14. EPOV: Coming Home

(**Author's Note**: This is chapter 14, Edward's POV. IT'S INCREDIBLY LONG, I'M SORRY! I needed to include as much as possible... and I've decided that The option voted for will be later on. I haven't gotten the reactions I thought I would get, yet I couldn't express my thanks to the ones that reviewed but I'm losing my confidence! I'll of course finish this story because I really want to see what happens with Edward and Gabrielle. I like their connection, and I believe it will be as strong as the real Edward and Bella story. Sorry if that aggravates anyone, but I'm sure you will forgive me! Hopefully haha.! I don't have adobe flash haha… my computer is handicapped I'm telling you… it sucks because I can't really keep in touch will all of the Twilight buzz, I do the best that I can! I swear I'll watch that movie every night like a prayer. Hehe. I might just break the law and have it burned for me! I simply can't use all my savings to go to the movies five times a week… haha. Enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to REVIEW! I desperately need to know if this story is going anywhere for you readers! Contribute to my addiction!)

* * *

**Chapter 14: Coming home.**

I was pushing Gabrielle out of the hospital in a wheelchair slowly, making sure to not hit a bump and disturb her injured foot. She huffed impatiently and looked up at me with wary eyes. I smiled despite myself, secretly enjoying her hair falling and catching the gentle wind. Her scent floated up into my mouth and I sighed guiltily. _She is distracting me too much_, I thought to myself. How would I survive the numerous days of her endless company? I would never be able to get away from her… and it frightened me of how much I seriously did not mind that fact at all.

"Edward, you're doing it again," Gabrielle whispered, still staring up at me while I halted at the passenger door of my Volvo. I couldn't escape her piercing brown eyes, those eyes that held such emotion and depth I could get lost within them.

"And what is that?" I asked, feeling my mouth twitch with a smile. She caught that, and narrowed her eyes.

"You're regretting things. I can tell," She stated, pursing her lips thoughtfully. I forced my face to stillness. So, she was incredibly observant. Much like her sister. I would have to remember that.

"I have a right to regret," I replied, while tearing my eyes away from hers and gathering the few bags that Charlie brought for Gabrielle's use. I highly doubted he packed everything she needed, so I sent Alice to get whatever he forgot to pack. Women could be very unpredictable, especially human.

"You don't seriously believe that do you?" She asked, yet blanched at my warning glare. Yet as quickly as it came, her face was composed again. Her eyes rolled annoyingly.

"You are absolutely bizarre, Edward Cullen," She sighed, and my eyebrow lifted curiously.

"I am the bizarre one? You are the one who is more terrified about starting school than the fact vampires are hunting you," I countered, my annoyance straining my better judgment.

"Who said I was afraid of starting school?" She asked, yet I caught her bluff in her wavering glower. I laughed darkly.

"You forget that even though I cannot read your mind, I still have ways of knowing what you're thinking," I responded, after lifting her bags, opening the door and throwing them into the backseat all in one motion. She watched me with wonder, her thoughts momentarily jumbled at my fluid movements. I smiled to myself. _She's seen nothing yet,_ I thought.

"So you're saying I still have to go to school?" She asked, and I heard the edge of her worry. I sighed.

"Well, yes, I believe you still deserve a decent education. I would like you to meet friends and have a normal human life. We discussed this before, Gabrielle," I spoke while placing the front seat in a comfortable position. Gabrielle stared at me pleading. I avoided her eyes as I stood up and held my hands out for her grasp. She looked down at my pale hand and looked at me again, with a smile. Her expression surprised me.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, not that I was complaining.

"It won't be so bad, I guess," She whispered, while lifting her hand and tracing a line from my wrist to the tip of my index finger. It felt like a small line of fire burst on my skin, and I stared down at her bewildered.

"A-and why is that?" I stuttered while clearing my throat. Her smile widened. Soon I was entranced within her unfathomable gaze, my thoughts coming to a complete stop as I waited for her next words.

"Because you will be there," She whispered, her breath grazing my face. I hadn't noticed myself inclining towards her, so I had to halt when we were just a few inches away from each other. She looked at my parted lips with desire, and the slow simmer in her eyes dared me to kiss her. Everything in me fell towards her, being gathered by her undeniable gravity. I had to hold my breath in order to focus my thoughts again. No matter how much I wanted to crash my cold lips into her soft, fiery ones I knew that it was not the right time, the right place for that. I had better self control than I had when with her sister, yet when it came to simply being a _man_ wanting a _woman_, I had no hint of restraint. This was too new. My heightened vampire senses could not contain this.

"You are one treacherous human," I spoke, using backup resources to cloud my distracting thoughts. I thought of Victoria, and my attention was focused then on the current action at hand. I grasped her hand myself, and pulled her into a standing position. She lifted her hurt ankle to make sure it didn't have contact with the ground, yet my arm snaked around her waist and lifted her before she ever had the chance to hurt herself. I then used my free arm to lift her legs from under her knees and knelt down to place her in the car seat. It took no effort at all.

"And what are you?" She asked, laughing a little from the sensation of moving so quickly.

"One dim-witted vampire," I smiled, causing her to laugh wonderfully.

* * *

Once we were in the car and settled contentedly, I let Gabrielle sift through my CD collection. She was surprised by the different types of music I owned, and ended up inserting my just bought Linkin Park CD, and pressed it to a song I never had listened to before. I watched her pale hand extract the CD carefully and expertly, and then the player pulled it in. She looked through the cover, searching for the lyrics of the song. Then she traced the title gently, and looked up to me thoughtfully.

"I want you to listen to the lyrics, Edward. This is a very good song. If you're feeling regretful still, I want you to listen to the words and know that they are right," She said, no humor or joking in her voice. Her request surprised me, and made me very curious to what the song would be. As the opening cords faded in, I listened intently for the lyrics. When they started, I concentrated on them, making sure my sensitive memory would remember them perfectly.

_I close both locks below the window.  
I close both blinds and turn away.  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way._

_And the sun will set for you,  
The sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you._

I was staring hard at the steering wheel, not moving nor breathing. Gabrielle watched me silently.

_In cards and flowers on your window,  
Your friends all plead for you to stay.  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way._

_And the sun will set for you,  
The sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you._

_And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you._

_And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you. _

_**(Shadow of the Day- Linkin Park)**_

The song ended, and I pressed the off button on the radio. It was painfully silent, just Gabrielle's heartbeat and breathing interrupting the quiet. I didn't know what to think, or say. For someone who was so innocent and unknowing of their own effect on me, they sure did know how to leave me speechless.

"What… do you think?" Gabrielle asked, looking nervously from her sweating hands and my direction. I marveled at her innocence.

"I think you are one incredible woman," I responded, receiving a very nice smile from her. Seriously, if I had a beating heart it would be pulsing a rhythm just for her.

"You know what the song was saying right?" She asked, as I went to start the car. I relaxed as I felt the always gentle purr of it. Yet it didn't hold the same excitement as it once did. Nothing seemed as important to me, not since Gabrielle came into my life. I supposed that was what the song meant to me.

"Yes, I do in fact. It is about accepting that things are not always in your control. And when you loose that control, and cannot make yourself leave, sometimes it's best to just walk away. Even though one chapter in your life is over and even if darkness will come and you have to embrace it. Time will not wait; the sun _will_ come back, and dissolve the darkness. The dawning of your next chapter isn't known, yet it still _is_. We've survived so long because deep down inside we know that there is something else out there, something that could change us. The song is about finding that, and knowing that the only way to find that something, you must let go of what is keeping you back and just break away from it. Once you do, it or they will save you. So when more days turn to grey, there is something or _someone_ there to remind you that even though the sun will set, there is always going to be another day."

Gabrielle, my sweet angel, simply smiled as a tear rolled down her face. I wanted to reach over and catch it, to caress her cheek and soak her warmth within my lifeless palm. For a moment, we just sat there staring at each other, the car running and waiting for me to claim it.

"Edward," She breathed. My resistance to hold her was weakening quickly by the sadness in her eyes. I so desperately wanted to know what she was thinking.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly by my efforts of keeping still. She didn't seem to notice however. It might have been due to the fact her eyes were glazed over in her fresh tears.

"Will you let me… be that someone?" She asked; her voice full of restraining emotion. My mind instantly shutdown and my only awareness was of her warm moist tears streaming down her face in rivets. I couldn't hold back anymore, my hands had a mind of their own as they wiped away her endless tears. My heart was burning again; burning at the fact I caused her to be so upset.

"Gabrielle, you could not imagine the honesty in my words when I say you already _are_ that someone," I spoke, letting my own raw emotion leak into my words. I could not cry, it was physically impossible. Yet I was sure that my eyes held enough intensity to prove my point. She soaked in my words slowly, letting her tears slow and her breathing to become more even. Her eyes just stared at me thoughtfully as I waited silently for her to speak.

Somewhere in her recovery she smiled. At first it was just a very small grin, yet soon she was beaming at me with full happiness and I chuckled lightheartedly.

"I'm glad then. Because you, sir, claimed that title the first time I met you," She laughed at my shocked face. I shook it away forcefully, trying to gain my composure.

"I break in your house, and you instantly think 'he's the one'? What type of guys did you date back in _Phoenix_?" I laughed incredulously. How could she have possibly been able to think about romantic involvement with a man that performed a B&E in her bedroom?

"Well obviously I didn't know who you were at first, and I didn't necessarily think 'he's the one', yet when I look back on it… I had been checking you out, I admit. I might not have noticed myself doing it, but _damn_, Edward, you seriously looked good in that moonlight," She laughed and snorted, which made her laugh even more. "Besides, I told you. I didn't date in Phoenix. No one caught my eye. And _boy_ did you catch mine!"

I laughed with her, clearly astounded by that. Surely she would be blushing at such a comment. Her sister would have. Yet I didn't prefer it, no. I loved she could be so open with me without being embarrassed by it. It felt like she trusted me. I still didn't know if that was good or bad thing, considering our differences in genetics. Yet at the moment, I couldn't possibly dream of asking for anyone else.

* * *

The ride to the house was quiet and peacefully, something that I hadn't expected earlier. I had pictured this moment many times while waiting in the hospital for this day, and I had always thought it would be of her being silent and I being buried under the weight of my burning regret. Yet, I couldn't deny the incredible sensations I have felt every time I have talked to her.

I had been so consumed by my own pain I hadn't considered that it cause her to question her importance to me. The pain was supposed to be mine; it was my fault for her injury. I figured I had been the one to shoulder it all, and the sole responsibility of it was mine.

I clearly had no experience with these feelings, and had no bearings on them whatsoever. How could Gabrielle possible control it? How can she maintain all these emotions and still function normally? It seemed impossible, which proved even more how inhuman I was. Maybe I wasn't ready for this; maybe I wasn't strong enough to endure such emotions. Yet I so desperately wanted to, and I knew I had to try. No matter how much confusing and overwhelming it was, the want, no, the _need_ to be with Gabrielle was stronger than any doubt within me.

We reached the house soon, and I could tell by Gabrielle's expression that she was excited to finally be here. I suppose that she wanted to get out of the hospital, it wasn't necessarily a choice compared to being in a house with a 'round the clock doctor being under the same roof.

She caught me staring and smiled beautifully.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked, and I loved the way her eyes sparkled with her humor.

"If only that were the price to pay," I responded, causing her to sigh and shake her head as if saying 'Foolish Edward'. I chuckled lightly as I cruised the Volvo in the spacious garage. I let the engine stop as I turned the engine off and turned to Gabrielle hesitantly.

She waited patiently for me to speak.

"I just want to warn you… Alice was in charge of arranging the guest room. I cannot tell you what to expect, yet just know that she has a shopping problem," I spoke, and Gabrielle nodded her head with a smile. Yet I didn't miss Alice's angry thoughts as she yelled profanities to me in regards to my comment. I chuckled at that, watching Gabrielle watch me curiously. I shook my head to signal it was nothing and proceeded to exit the car and go to her door. Yet, I couldn't help the low growl that escaped me when I heard the flutter of footsteps come down the garage stairs and stop behind me.

"Alice, I think I can handle this myself," I muttered, too low for Gabrielle to hear through the car's interior. Alice just huffed behind me but didn't move. I looked back at her warningly. I knew what she wanted, yet she clearly didn't seem to understand how important it was to not overwhelm Gabrielle too much. Especially when she was in such a condition.

"Oh, please Edward? _Please?_ I just want to see her face!" Alice pleaded, which did not affect me at all, but kept me from opening Gabrielle's door. Gabrielle just looked at Alice in amazement, probably from her very _quick_ entrance.

"You've already seen her face, Alice," I responded hoarsely, going to open the door when Alice thought something that quickly froze my movements.

"You wouldn't dare," I gasped, turning to look at Alice in amazement as Gabrielle had just done before.

_Don't underestimate me, brother. You seriously didn't think that piano would be left untouched with Emmett around did you? Just a little persuasion here and a bet with Emmett there and you got yourself a destroyed piano,_ she thought with an evil smirk on her face. What Alice wants, Alice gets.I sighed in defeat and Alice smiled wider.

I opened the passenger door slowly before Alice could beat me to it, and reach down to help Gabrielle up out of the seat. But before I even up righted her, Alice snatched her from me and placed her on her back. I growled lowly, not liking how Alice was being so rough with Gabrielle. Gabrielle just seemed to laugh in amazement and held on to Alice with excitement. This just angered me more.

"Oh, Edward can't you see how _adjusting_ she is? This is going to be so much fun!" Alice laughed, and sped towards the garage steps. At least she was being very easy and careful with her steps, and not dancing too much when she did it. I took all of my self control to not chase after her and snatch Gabrielle back.

* * *

I watched Gabrielle's face light up when Alice opened the guest bedroom's door. I wasn't sure she would be into the type of style Alice had adorned the room. Yet, once she seen the deep green and gold canopy bed she gasped in amazement.

"It's got the net and everything!" She exclaimed, and my worry for Gabrielle instantly fizzled out. Alice looked back at me and winked.

_Clearly she's more receptive of gifts than her sister had been. Oh! I can't wait to show her the closet! She'll love the light-up shelves and—_I cut Alice's thoughts off in my mind and walked around her to Gabrielle. She was now sitting on the bed, running her hands against the silky texture. Her widened eyes then trailed across the room taking in the detailed paintings, the dark mahogany wood of her matching furniture, and the gold painted walls. I felt my mouth tug into a smile.

"Alice, this is so beautiful. Thank you. Seriously, I don't deserve it," Gabrielle sighed, and I could see the familiar look of sadness again. Yet Alice was with her in an instant, stroking her hair motherly.

"Your right, you deserve so much more." I spoke, and Gabrielle lifted her eyes to meet mine at my serious tone. If only I could make it up to her… I wasn't ignorant enough to want to turn back time and never have met her. I had once thought that about her sister. It clearly did not do me any good. Yet I so dreadfully wanted to make up for every second she was filled with fear, pain or sadness.

"Alright, enough of this sour mood. You don't want me to sick Jasper on you, do you?" Alice warned, annoyance clear in her voice. I sighed with mental exhaustion at her excessiveness. She nodded in victory.

"Where is the rest of the family anyway?" I asked, noticing that it was just the three of us when I first walked into the house. Gabrielle exchanged curious glances between us.

"Hunting." She stated, yet before she finished I let out a very audible growl in her direction. Gabrielle's eyes widened. Alice winced, looking at me apologetically. My angry glare didn't last very long because once I advanced towards Gabrielle, Alice was instantly gone and out the door. It closed with a soft click after she left.

_I am so sorry Edward, I was distracted…_Alice's thoughts pleaded to me. I growled softly in response, hoping she would take it as a 'I'll talk to you later' signal.

"Gabrielle, I'm sorry-"

"Don't Edward," She worded, placing her finger against my lips. The action froze me there, her incredibly soft skin against my lips… it was more than I could bear. The manhood inside of me stirred instead of the monster. My eyes fluttered closed. I felt her pulse, and the heat radiated a slight degree higher every beat.

"Edward?" She questioned with worry. She removed her finger, and I silently moaned inside… I wanted to kiss her deeply, so deeply. Yet I couldn't. It wouldn't be right of me. I didn't want to offend her, especially when I hardly have even touched her yet. God, did I want to touch her.

"Edward, are you alright?" Gabrielle questioned, I heard her raw emotions as she rubbed my face, struggling for some form of reaction in me. I smiled against the feeling of her hand against my face. I hadn't noticed how soothing that action was, I was so crushed under my pain before. The newfound sensation only added to my longing, however.

"Edward, you're starting to freak me out," She laughed nervously. I opened my eyes then, and looked deeply into her searching brown ones. She swallowed timidly.

"Sorry… I… that was rude of me. I'm sure you are hungry," I rose slowly, having an internal battle with myself if I should get up or not. I wanted to hold her, to comfort her… my hands itches to run them through her soft hair. My mind was raging with the emotions, so new and foreign… I didn't understand them. I needed Jasper.

"Alice. Jasper," I whispered, and knew that she would hear me. Gabrielle sat quietly on the bed still, watching me.

"Is there something wrong Edward?" She asked, and I could feel her eyes boring into my neck. Yet I couldn't face her, not right now. Not when I couldn't handle these emotions. Who knew when they would connect themselves to the blood-lusted monster within me? I had no grasp upon this new self of mine; I did not know how much of it my vampire instincts would handle.

"No, I just need to speak with the family. I'll go and get your bags," I replied, trying to insert as much calm into my voice as possible. She protested behind me, yet I quickly exited the room. I forced myself down the hallway and down the stairs to the living room where Alice was waiting for me. She watched me warily as I paced the floor, keeping my mind open as I waited for Jasper's voice to enter it. Alice openly wondered about my strange actions, she never seen me like this will Bella.

_Sure, he had interest in her. He protected her like nothing I've ever seen. Yet with Gabrielle, he looks at her like she's heaven embodied. I think he sees her as an actual person… not just human,_ she thought. I gave no hint that I was listening to her, yet I suppose she did not care if she was thinking it while I was clearly listening for her husband.

I then heard the familiar fuzz of the family's thoughts. Emmett was still enjoying the grizzly he had just taken down while Carlisle and Esme were discussing a new movie that came out recently. Jasper wanted to hold his wife, and missed her. Rosalie was thinking of… nothing. Strange.

Yet my concern was short lived when I heard Jasper's questioning of the strong emotions coming from the living room. I heard him sniff the air curiously, and him narrowing down those emotions to me. Soon after that, they all five came waltzing through the front door. Jasper surveyed his wife and me as he stopped in the doorway. Emmett started asking Rosalie if she'd like to go relax in their room, yet she declined. I ignored my curiosity.

Esme was speaking quietly to Carlisle, too low for me to hear. Carlisle nodded quickly and exited the room to leave Esme behind. I watched him leave, and then my eyes followed Rosalie as she ran up to their room and closed the door loudly. Emmett sighed in defeat and went to play a video game. It was just Esme, Alice, Jasper and I then.

Jasper watched me in confusion as I stopped pacing and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Edward, these emotions are coming from _you_?" Jasper asked, incredulous to the possibility of it. He hadn't felt my true emotions when I was in the hospital. He hadn't felt my burning pain as I waited for Gabrielle to heal enough to bring her here. All of this must be quite overwhelming to him. I've never felt so strongly before, at least with these sorts of emotions.

"He really cares about her, Jazz." Alice said with a rare seriousness in her voice. Jasper looked at her questioningly, yet took in her sureness within seconds.

"Can you tell me what I'm feeling? I don't understand them at all," I asked, the feeling of fear the only thing that seemed to stand out to me in the chaos of my mind. Jasper tore his eyes away from Alice to focus his attention on me. I heard his thoughts as he tried to process whatever I was feeling.

"Fear. Anxiety. Nervousness. Excitement? _Pleasure?_" Jasper named, stopping at the last one. I froze at his words, not sure if he had said what he just said. Alice tried to hold back a laugh, yet I caught her face when she covered her mouth. I growled at her with annoyance. Jasper narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why am I getting a sense of pleasure, Edward? I never had that when you were with Bella." He asked. I just shook my head at him, not able to answer that. It was pretty embarrassing for them to think I even had _that_ kind of thoughts when with Gabrielle. I hardly knew what pleasure was, and I certainly had no experience _feeling _it.

"You're feeling it again, Edward. That is new," Jasper laughed, and Alice couldn't help but laugh too. Esme laughed gently, yet her eyes were very serious as she watched me. I couldn't tell her thoughts, however. Yet my raging emotions distracted me from this confusion.

"Edward, you know what this means right," Alice laughed, and I just stared at her sure that I was looking quiet crazy. "You've got a heart!"

Jasper smiled at that, kissing his wife's hair lovingly. My mouth fell open in protest.

"You're already in love, Edward. Where do you think love comes from? Where do you think all these emotions are coming from?" Esme spoke. Alice and Jasper quietly left the living room, and sped up to their room in giggles. I watched them in longing. I never had wanted that so badly.

"I don't have a heart, Esme. I don't deserve one for all the pain and heartache I've caused," I whispered, not being able to look her in the eye.

"All of us have our regrets. I do not have much memory concerning my human life, yet I wish I hadn't hovered over the pain of losing my family. It certainly gave me unnecessary fears." She spoke, and I could hear her sincerity.

"You of all people deserve a beating heart, Esme," She smiled sweetly at that.

"Ah, but if I hadn't had lost my heart, I wouldn't have been able to live in this life with my family. I might have lost my human family, yet I believe I was destined to become a mother for you," She said, and at her words my burning subsided into curiosity.

"Why?" I asked, my breath ragged under my racing thoughts. She smiled sweetly, her face warm and loving.

"I believe that even as unnatural, and monstrous a vampire's existence has become, God has still given us the chance of salvation. Whether you believe in heaven or hell it does not matter. In making the impossible choice to not harm an innocent, especially when we've been built to perform such an action, we give ourselves humanity. With this, we are deserving of love and life as any other being on this planet. As long as we want love and believe in love, we are not denied it."

I felt my breathing calm at her explanation, my mind enveloping her insistent thoughts with borrowed hopefulness. I truly wanted to believe her words, to use them against my self judgment. If she was right in her opinion, I deserved to have the love that my parents have between them. Yet I still wasn't sure I was ready to accept that.

"Edward, please listen to me when I say that if you desire love, you deserve love," She spoke, and with another gentle smile she was gone and I was left alone to my thoughts.

* * *


	15. EPOV: Emotions

(**Author's Note:** FAST update right? Well, considering I really loved the reviews I got for the last chapter I was just too inspired to not finish another chapter :D. Good reviewsfast updates!! ANYWHO, this chapter is probably the midway point in how many chapters I'll post in Edwards POV. I can't just leave Gabrielle unheard for too long, I don't want you readers to forget her! PLUS, this chapter is very big for Edward therefore being important for Gabrielle too. I might just have the next chapter in her POV, just so I can include her thoughts. Hopefully this chapter will get positive reviews as well, and I can get the energy to write another by tomorrow! I get my fall break now, being in college the fall break isn't that long... ugh... but it's long enough to where I can relax and refresh my brain haha. PLUS more time to write. YAY! haha. Well anyway, ENJOY!! x)

* * *

**Chapter 15: Emotions**

Thoughts of my conversation with Esme were still swimming in the sea of my mind as I sat at my new piano

Thoughts of my conversation with Esme were still swimming in the sea of my mind as I sat at my new piano. Alice had bought a Petrof V Grand Piano for me after Bella had left. I hadn't even looked at thing since Gabrielle's injury, and my fingers itched to press against the ivory and ebony keys. When they fell against the keys and the soft trickling of sound escaped beneath the polished black, I could hear the audible sighs of relief from my family around me.

Particularly Rosalie. She was in her room, in the closet from what I could hear from the shifting of fabrics, and she had started to hum along with the song I played. Her attitude towards this whole experience with Gabrielle was becoming increasingly unpredictable. Her hates and distaste within Bella, and I admit, reckless and selfless choices concerning us, was noticeably stronger than her dislike of Gabrielle. I assumed her thoughts would be reflective of her opinions of her sister. If anything she should hate me for bringing her into the dangers of our lives. Yet, her thoughts just seem _morose_ rather than resentful. It baffled me, and caused a questioning of my understanding of Rosalie entirely.

"Edward, I'm sorry to bother you during your playing, yet I couldn't ignore your change in feelings," Jasper's voice said from behind me. I hadn't heard him approach me; I had been lost within my music and thoughts. I looked back at him expectantly as I continued playing and flowed into a different piece I had created awhile ago.

"My apologies if I overwhelmed you. I seem to be having a lot of emotions these days," I smiled, and for once it wasn't a forced one. Jasper visibly relaxed at my ease. According to his thoughts he had been hopeful for an acceptance of the past weeks, even if it were at a slight degree. I had thought his concern was mainly from the fact he could feel my emotions and it was an endless torment. I sympathized with him on that. It certainly was over bearing to constantly hear the thoughts of everyone around me. Excluding Gabrielle.

Yet I hadn't thought he was concerned simply because he hated to see me unhappy. That was a total different side of Jasper I hadn't thought existed. He was engulfed by immense emotions within each second of the day, often clouding his own judgments. Yet his concern for me was true.

"Now you are feeling... flattered?" Jasper asked with confusion. I laughed at the whirl of questions that streamed in his mind, unreadable. My humor baffled him further.

"Please, Jasper, help me out here," I laughed again. As he nodded his head in compliance I felt a wave of calm spread across me, and for once I didn't fight it. For the first time since meeting Gabrielle, I let Jasper influence me into the calmness.

"Wow," Jasper gasped, his eyes widening at something I couldn't distinguish in his tangled thoughts. I waited patiently for him to conclude his statement. He sensed my questioning.

"That took a lot of strength. Your feelings were fairly attached; I had to use power I hadn't been forced to use in a decade to remove the tension," Jasper spoke with hesitation. From his thoughts, he did not want to worry me or cause any more emotional baggage.

"Is this all from Gabrielle?" Jasper finally asked, amid his many questions. This one seemed to be one of the questions he wanted to ask me the most.

"Most of it, yes. Yet the flared feeling you felt before was because of you," I answered, my voice not having much tone to it due to Jasper's influence. His eyebrow rose at my response.

"Me? And why would you feel flattered?" He asked, he seemed a little uncomfortable with the question, as if it didn't taste right on his tongue.

"I hadn't known the _real_ concern you had for me, other than your obvious desire for emotional stability." Jasper pursed his lips in thought.

"Of course I care about you, Edward. We _are_ brothers." He stated, yet it sounded like a fragment of it was a question.

"Yes, of course. I don't mean to question your loyalties. I was just meaning that I read painful thoughts, just as you feel the strong emotions, so I understand how frustrating it can be to be around certain people who are continuously feeling that way," I explained, us both recognizing the reference to myself. "So it is understandable if your only worry was to get rid of that frustration. I know I have felt that way. But it shows how much concern you have towards me other than my emotional well being. Usually the only ones in this family who express themselves are your wife and Esme," I laughed, Jasper seeming to increase my joy.

"I'm glad you see that. It isn't really a thing guys do, so I didn't want to seem weird if I actually told you my concern. Plus you were never the type to accept comfort or touchiness; I didn't want to push that. Yet you seem more open to it now, after Bella and Gabrielle," Jasper reflected, and I was a small amount of guilty at his statement. I hadn't meant to be so reclusive in the past. I just didn't know _how_ to show affection, I did not know what it meant or the importance of it. I could see it in my family's thoughts and actions yet I could never corporate that into my own thoughts and actions.

"Edward, you really don't see how much this family cares for you, do you?" Jasper asked, quieter than he had been before. I searched his thoughts for intent, yet I only heard the question repeat again and again until I decided that he really wants the answer to this one.

"I do know. I can hear thoughts, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Jasper answered, chuckling darkly at some unknown memories. I felt my eyebrow rise curiously.

"I don't mean to be rude, but is there a direction to this conversation?" I questioned, truly interested in what Jasper's thoughts were leading to. They were increasing hard to read.

Jasper nodded slightly, yet didn't answer my question audibly.

_Edward I don't think you see yourself clearly. If only you could feel our family's love, their pride and their tenderness towards you. You have been in this existence longer than any of us yet you seem to not grasp what all of us have realized long ago, _Jasper thought openly. Suddenly his thoughts were so clear, I wasn't sure if he was _that_ jumble-headed in the first place. Yet before I could question that, Jasper continued.

_We are weak when we seclude ourselves from each other. We build our strength from each other. I've never seen such strong vampires in my existence; natural vampires or humanitarian vampires. We are strong because of love,_ Jasper thought passionately. I waited patiently for him to continue.

_Edward, I want you to feel an emotion that each family member has regarding you. If you do not wish to, I won't influence you with them. My only point in doing this is to prove to you how _worthy _you are to love and to be loved,_ Jasper thought and I could feel my jaw drop open in astonishment. I could not believe he just asked me that. Jasper was never this open about his feelings. Now that I thought about it, Jasper was only this open to Alice. This was partly my fault, I knew, yet I still did not expect such treatment where I didn't deserve it.

_Edward?_

I forced my wild thoughts in order and decided that if Jasper thought it necessary I should honor his request. I nodded quickly as Jasper took in my agreement.

A few seconds went by as I waited for him to prepare the influences. He slowly drew back my calmness in order to place the new emotions there, and I faintly felt my anxiety and turmoil from before Jasper influenced me first. Yet before I could even dwell upon it a wave of pride washed over me, causing my mouth to press into a smile that didn't seem mine.

_Carlisle,_ Jasper added in his thoughts. I just sat there basking in the overwhelming pride, trying to understand why Carlisle would ever be compelled to feel such pride in _me_. Yet Jasper answered my confusion gladly.

_You're everything he could ask for in a son. Your long discussions and debates about science always would keep him on his toes, he told me. He loved that he could pass down his knowledge to you, even if you were not going to pursue his career. He was just happy that he could share his discoveries and his never ending questions about our species with _someone_ and they actually listen._

I blinked hard at his words. I couldn't believe Carlisle felt that way about our conversations. He never led on to such feelings in his thoughts.

But before I could think further in to it another emotion washed over me and the pride was gone as the new emotion filled me.

_Esme,_ Jasper smiled.

A powerful wave of adoration pulsed within me, so strong and true I could have fell over on the floor. This emotion was less surprising, yet the power of it still left me speechless. Jasper continued in his explanations.

_You were her first child, she told me. From the moment she learned that you were hers, she loved you. Even when you turned away from them, even when you denied them, she loved you. She never blamed or put you to fault for any of your mistakes. She simple accepted you full-heartily and to this day she adores you with such passion that it leaves _me_ breathless._

I could feel my heart tearing inside at his thoughts. Yet it was a dull pain, with Jasper influencing it. He wanted me to feel it, yet not the full force. He wanted me to feel the regret in order to achieve the effect of my _own_ acceptance. His thoughts raced on about how the only person who hasn't forgiven me for my actions was I. If only it where that simple.

_Edward, please do not turn back to that self hate. Understand these emotions I'm showing you, _Jasper pleaded, causing my attention to focus a little at his insistence. I couldn't deny him this. If he believed it would help me, I would at least try to fulfill it. As Jasper felt my reluctance lower, he asserted his next emotion. It brushed against me softly.

_This is Emmett,_ he named, and I could feel the shock bubble up inside me against the emotion. It was Envy. Never had I thought Emmett was envious of me. He was a very sore loser and would continuously plan my demise. I had always figured he wanted to be better than me, never had he simply thought I _was_ better than him.

_Edward, Emmett might seem like he is always striving to compete and get on your nerves, yet deep down he believes you are the best big brother he could ever have. Technically we don't use the words 'big' and 'little' since we really don't have ages to compare ourselves to, yet if we did, Emmett would want you to be his big brother. That's how younger brothers feel towards their older brothers right? They want to be just like them,_ Jasper grinned, and Emmett's emotion finally made since. The word 'brother' seemed to take on a whole new perspective in my mind at that point. With my gift of reading thoughts, I simply heard the statements and facts within them. It was a gift based on the logic of the mind. Emotions were never felt within these thoughts. Yet to add on Emmett's emotion, it all seemed to have a new meaning than I originally perceived.

Jasper waited patiently as I came to an understanding of Emmett's emotion for going on to the next one.

_This, is Rosalie's emotion,_ he stated, and I could hear his hesitation. Now I was curious to what it would be he would make me feel. Yet the curiosity was short lived as a bursting wave of anger boiling within me. It was only a second, yet I got the message.

_Before you jump to conclusions, I want to show you her new emotion,_ Jasper explained, and he indeed stopped myself from going further into my thoughts to why she felt that way. We both knew it was because of Bella.

Suddenly, a wave of sadness came over me, followed by a realization of some sort. Depression. Hope. Then contentment. I stared at Jasper in confusion, waiting for an explanation. At the look in my eye he pulled back the emotions.

_Rosalie has a very interesting heart. She might seem to be full of herself to others, yet truly she hates herself more than anything. She, perhaps, could be the only one in the family to be able to relate first hand to how you're feeling about your past. We all have regrets, yet only you and her seem to have reluctances to letting go. Only recently has she been able to change her mind. That anger you felt, was because of Bella. When she heard that Gabrielle was in town, and that you had gone to see her, she was furious. She had thought you had gone right back to what had doomed you in the first place. She thought you were stupid for attempting to make the same mistake twice. Even worse, when Alice had the vision of James coming she couldn't contain her anger. You had seen that in the hospital, I hear. Yet soon, that anger turned to inward. She wished she could have done more to protect Bella than to simply leave her for us to handle. She started to believe she could have done something to help, and therefore protect Gabrielle from James' revenge. She realized how unconstructive her anger had been, and soon became depressed with her foolishness, _Jasper explained while my mind soaked in all of it. The least open to their thoughts was Rosalie. I had never believed she kept her thoughts to herself because she was so _lost_ within them.

_Finally, Rosalie came to a road block. She had to decide whether to leave this situation up to us, or decide that it was time to ignore her anger about getting Gabrielle into this mess and actually help to solve it. With hope, she decided that she would forget her past words and try to accept the fact that there was nothing she could do about it now and she could accomplish more by thinking constructively than by putting herself down._

If I could, I would have been tearing at his words. To say I was shocked would have been a major understatement. My mind urged to go and confront her about this, and receive a confirmation with my own ears. Throughout the entire time I was with Bella, Rosalie's ever persistent distaste of my choice kept my regret and doubt on the back burner at a low, but constant heat. I couldn't even describe the relief I felt from hearing that she actually _forgave_ me for my mistakes. I hadn't even realized how influential her opinion had been on my perspective on myself. I had subconsciously burned her disapproval into the reasons why I should not be with Gabrielle. I was baffled at this.

_What are you thinking?_ Jasper asked, and I looked up to see his thoughtfully amber eyes. _Your continuously changing emotions are making me curious._

I swallowed against my bitter shock to answer him.

"I hadn't known how much my self-hate had been because of Rosalie's opinions… I held on so long because I had thought… I had thought she hated me for it," I shuddered, feeling my own sadness rock the inside me. Jasper didn't stop it. I doubled over in my raging pain as it burned inside me.

"Edward, you have to understand that the only one that is keeping you from moving on is yourself. Every single one of us has forgiven you. It's time to see how deserving you are for what we have found in our spouses." Jasper spoke, his voice full of pleading. The pain tripled. How could I have been so blind as to how my family felt? I, being the smartest vampire (second to Carlisle), was also the stupidest.

After a few moments of silence, Jasper spoke.

"Edward, I'm going to make you feel one last emotion. But First I'm going to have to ask you help me reel in your pain," He stated calmly and gently. I must have looked really bad if he had been so careful with his voice. I felt as if I were on the verge of mental breakdown, one more little push and I would be falling down that chiasm.

As the reality of that sunk in, I forced my burning down. I could feel Jasper's influence slowing working with me as the minutes ticked by. Soon, I was feeling calm again. My head ached terribly from all the emotional damage I had been through in the past hour. No being on the face of the earth has gone through such emotional range as I have, at least not in the same time frame.

_Are you ready Edward?_ Jasper thought out to me. I breathed in deeply to secure my nerves in place, and then I nodded slowly and waited.

I didn't even notice me falling until the thunderous boom echoed in my ears. Yet I couldn't move. I was splayed helplessly against the floor as the wave of emotion tumbled me backwards and left me immobile. Jasper's thoughts called out to me over the pressure of it.

_This is Gabrielle, Edward._

My jaw fell open at the words. Soon, the emotion formed a name within my mind.

**_Love._**

* * *

One moment I was on the floor, the next I was racing up the staircase at vampire speed. I only had one thought in my mind as I bounded towards the bedroom I was going for. One thought penetrated my mind, nothing else seemed to form coherency against the shock of the powerfulness her emotion had felt. And at Jasper's thoughts, he confirmed that it was only a fraction to what so truly felt towards me. Yet I didn't wonder about that, I didn't even let it enter my mind as a question. My only thought was to get to her. To have her in my arms and hold her. If I did not have her in my hands in the next minute I wasn't sure what my surrounds would look like under my rampage.

My hand finally reached the doorknob to her new bedroom and I almost crushed it under the pressure of my anxious hands. The door flew open fast and the gust of wind blew a whirlwind of Gabrielle's scent into my face and I almost lost it right then and there.

Gabrielle had been sitting on the floor reading through a history book borrowed from the school as the door hit the wall and probably caused a dent within it. Yet that was my last possible care that the moment. My only care was of the beautiful woman sitting on the floor in front of me.

At my entrance she jumped in surprise, therefore hurting her ankle. I winced at the sight of hers, yet once again I couldn't get away from the one thought of having Gabrielle in my arms. They itched to have the feel of her against my cold dead skin.

Before she could even say a word my body had reacted to my desire and instantly she was in my lap and my arms crushed around her. I made sure her ankle wasn't anywhere near further injury, perhaps my only sensible thought throughout the whole action, as I buried my face into her deliciously warm neck. I took full breaths of her heavenly, yet not tempting, scent. Wait, I take that back. She was _incredibly_ tempting, yet not in the sense of bloodlust.

I held her for a long time as I let her entire being engulf my senses and I was lost within her. I had never fully appreciated the feeling of her in my embrace. Each time I had held her before had been because of devastating circumstances. Yet being able to hold her without feeling the pain, the heartache, the longing… it was truly amazing. To hold her and only feel _love_ was a gift that I finally understood I deserved. I smiled against her hair, hoping this moment could never end.

Somehow Gabrielle sensed my need for silence as I went through each thought and the acceptance I felt finally sank in permanently. I didn't think it were possible to relinquish the deep emotions I had. I had felt them for so long, so long. Jasper was right about them being so attached within me. It had physically left me drained, a feat very hard to accomplish for a vampire.

"Um, Edward?" Gabrielle's soft laughter brought me out of my deep thoughts and to the present. I had forgotten she was still being crushed within my arms. At once I had laid her on her new bed and was sitting beside her against the bed frame. Gabrielle smiled at me, and once again I had to have her in my arms. Yet before I could firmly wrap them around her Gabrielle interrupted me.

"Whoa, Edward, calm down! Shouldn't I get a little explanation for this? I can't really read your mind," She said out of breath. The sound of it made me want to crush my lips against hers. But I refrained from it. She did have a point, and the statement about my mind made me smile. Her eyes seemed to glaze over at the sight of it. I chuckled softly.

"Proceed," I sighed, and she visibly relaxed at the sound of my voice. Even I could hear the ease within it. I hadn't noticed how much my emotions had affected me before. I guess that is understandable, to be unaware of such things while you are under the influence.

"What happened?" She questioned, and I knew that I had a lot of explaining for my hasty entrance and rough behavior. If vampires could blush I might have put Bella to shame at that point.

"Let's just say, I'm not regretful anymore. I had a talk with my family." I said, while letting my hand reach out and touching her face. Yet I had to pull away so I could think clearly in order to her response. My action seemed to cloud her mind too, for we both just sat there staring at each other lovingly. At that moment I would have thrown out all the restraint I had about kissing her, yet I could hear Alice's thoughts through the rooms.

_Edward, you already know that it will be better if you wait. You already made the decision to where this would be, remember? _She warned, and somehow her words kept me from breaking my promise. She made me promise that I would keep my lips to myself and allow the right time to come. According to her vision, it was very near. Yet not right now.

"Alice mentioned something about… making sure that you don't get too carried away," Gabrielle spoke, right after Alice's last thought of listening to what Gabrielle was going to say. I couldn't control myself any longer. The laugh that came barreling out my mouth surely shook the bed from its intensity. The look on Gabrielle's face only added to its strength and if I hadn't forced my face into the security of one of Gabrielle's pillows I would have done damage to her eardrums.

"_Edward_!" Gabrielle growled at me, and my laughter choked off at her obvious anger towards me. I stifled the last of my laughter as I peaked up at her from the safety of the cushion. Her face was red with her fury.

"I'm sorry, love. I couldn't help but let that out," I chuckled, but froze at her change in expression. Suddenly the redness paled and her eyes widened in shock. I was confused to what I had done to make her seem so astonished. I raised an eyebrow curiously, waiting for her to explain _her_ thoughts.

"Did you just call me _'love'_?" She squeaked, and her eyes glistened slightly. Once again my thoughts halted. Suddenly Alice's warning thoughts didn't seem to apply any longer and my face was just inches from hers. My eyes never left hers as I leaned forwards slowly, letting her scent fill my lungs once again.

"Is that a problem, _love_?" I asked. Her shocked face smoothed out then. Yet once the lovely smile formed on her face and wonderful blush rose to her cheeks, any restraint within me was gone. Yet before my lips could close the gap between ours, the door burst open and I was pinned on the ground. I fought back at it, yet I could feel myself thank whoever had me on the ground. I had been _so_ close to ruin my plans for Gabrielle! _Damn_ her and her seductive ways…

"Dude, chill, Alice sent me," Emmett's voice said above me. His knee was pressing down into my back. It didn't hurt, yet it was annoyingly uncomfortable.

"Yes, I know. You can let me go now," I said while my face was muffled into the carpet. Emmett laughed and got off me quickly. I might have let him tackle me to the floor, yet I didn't have much patience with keeping him untouched. Yet with Gabrielle being in the room I decided that it wasn't a good idea to wrestle the smirk off his face.

"Good idea," Alice's voice came from the hallway. I winced at her tone. She was really not happy.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. If I ever catch you trying to break that promise _again_ I'll break your arm off. Got it?" She hissed, the last part only low enough for vampires to hear. I gulped down my nervousness as she came in to view and I could see from her face that she was on hundred percent honest in that. What Alice wants, Alice gets.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Gabrielle cried out behind me, interrupting my thoughts. I stared back at her in astonishment, as did Emmett. Alice just rolled her eyes and with a final glare in my direction she went off for the computer to do some online shopping. Yet I hardly noticed her exit.

"The girl likes to see you on the floor, Ed!" Emmett boomed, his laughter filling the room loudly. Gabrielle rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You weren't afraid?" I asked, and Emmett snorted at my concern. Yet I couldn't help it, my manners outwitted the man inside of me. Plus, I was curious to what she were thinking while Emmett had me on the floor. Watching vampires handle each other was entirely more dangerous and freighting than any humans wrestling. That, I knew.

"I mean I was shocked at first. I thought your arms were going to come off!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening with excitement. Emmett and I exchanged mirrored looks of dumbstruck before we both fell to the floor in fits of laughter.

"She… doesn't… know?" Emmett asked between his thunderous guffaws. I shook my head no, because I wasn't able to form enough words to make a sentence.

"Seriously, guys, what is so funny?" Gabrielle asked, a little embarrassed. Her face sedated my laughing a little, enough to answer her question.

"I think it's time to show you something," I said, chuckling a little to let the last of it out of my system. I nodded to Emmett who exited the room with a wink in Gabrielle's direction.

She eyed me warily.

"And what does this 'showing' entail?" She asked, the question coming out a little more suspicious than her gaze. I smiled warmly and her expression relaxed a little.

"How vampires have a good time," I answered with a devilish grin. Gabrielle's eyes glossed over again as I picked her up and sped through the house in a happiness that was only sure to keep growing.

* * *


	16. Surprise

(**Author's Note**: Okay, DON'T kill me!! I'm sorry I took forever to get this chapter up… I just couldn't decide how to get them outside and to their place. I love how much review I got for the last chapter, it really made me feel special! I would like to personally thank Superdani for being a very loyal and avid reviewer! Your wonderful reviews touch me deeply! :D

As for the rest of you, your reviews are equally fantastic! Thank you, thank you, thank you. Tell me what you think of this chapter, don't kill me for the cliffy! I just _had_ to have it… sorry… but HEY at least they are getting some action. I promise that the beginning of the next chapter will be the fluffiest of the fluffiest. Just review nicely and the chapter will be made quicker. You feed my addiction, you know!

I'll be getting back to Edward after this one chapter in Gabrielle's POV. I couldn't let you forget her, could I??)

**Chapter 16: Surprise (GPOV)**

No matter how many times I stared into Edward's piercing golden eyes, I still couldn't believe this was real. Oh, the pain was real. My ankle was always throbbing a little, but it wasn't something I couldn't manage. I tried very hard to not think of my ankle as shattered and with metal rods holding it together. Yet everything around me, everything that has happened just seemed more and more like a dream every second.

"Gabrielle, love, what are you thinking?" Edward asked, his velvety perfect voice penetrating my thoughts. Damn it. He had to use that word again. I absolutely _adored_ that word. It sent chills across my skin every time he spoke it.

See? A dream. Never in a million years would a _vampire_ be calling me _love_. Scratch that. _Never_ would it ever happen. It couldn't be possible that such a beautiful and amazing man such as Edward be looking at me as he was at that second. I didn't know what I'd done or said to have him looking at me like that, but I hoped that whatever miracle caused it would stay a little longer. Plus his change in mood was also a blessing. He had been so dark and quiet while I was in the hospital, so it delighted me he was getting better with his guilt.

"Gabrielle, you still haven't answered my question," Edward's voice once again turned my thoughts to goop. How did he do that? Seriously, it must be one of those vampire super powers they had said something about. There was no way that Edward could just say a few words in a certain order and stop my heart _without_ using some kind of gift. Yet the more and more I heard him speak, the more captivated I became and it didn't matter how he did it.

"I'm thinking about you, of course," I answered, the dazzle in my voice obvious as his smile blinded me again. He chuckled lightly at my expression.

"Then it must be very good thoughts to have that beautiful glow in your eyes," He sighed, and his hand found my face. Yeah, my thoughts melted into the liquid state again.

I sucked in a startled breath at the coolness of his fingers as he traced my cheek and down my jaw line. _Goop, I tell you, Goop! _ It felt incredible and I never wanted it to stop. His eyes burned in to mine and I couldn't function normally anymore.

"Gabrielle, breathe," He whispered, and his breath caressed my face and I inhaled the scent greedily as my eyes closed involuntarily. It was like I was an addict, and Edward was my favorite sort of drug. I would do anything to get the next fix, and each time his breath filled my lungs the feeling of high only got stronger.

"I see this is not going in the direction I planned," Edward chuckled, and I opened my eyes to see his darken slightly. I couldn't place his expression, yet something in it ignited a fire within me. My breath sighed out of me as his eyes fluttered closed like mine had. I watched as his very tempting lips parted, and suddenly I felt the urge to crush my lips into his. My heart swelled at the image of it, and I longed to have the feeling in memory and not in dream.

Yet before I could even lean forward, Alice was in the kitchen and clearing her throat loudly and purposefully. Instantly I was snapped out of my daze and turning back to the plate of Chinese takeout in front of me. I was so lost within the moment I totally forgot that I was supposed to be eating.

"Hello, Alice," I said, trying to hide my embarrassment of being caught by Edward's sister. Seriously, how many times had she interrupted Edward and me from having our first kiss? I couldn't count them actually, which even proved my point further to how annoyingly on time she seemed to be.

"Gabrielle, finish eating. I need to speak to Edward," She told me, at first in smiling tone. Yet when she directed her attention to Edward, her voice turned angry. I gulped down a forkful of chow mien noodles and silently hoped Edward wouldn't loose an arm under his sister's fury.

They exited the room quickly and I couldn't help but grimace at Edward's nervous fear. If _he_ was so freaked out from Alice, I would have to make sure I never got on Alice's bad side. I would be helpless against her if she directed that kind of anger to me!

Esme had ordered some food for me while I was up in my new room getting settled. Edward hadn't been up since he stormed out the room after I had shut him up from arguing with me. I didn't understand why he left; I didn't say anything to make him mad. At least I didn't think I did. But I wasn't as smooth with my words like he was, so I probably did say something stupid and cause him to run away from my idiocy.

Yet I didn't even care anymore about what I done to cause him to leave the room. Because whatever had brought him flying in that door and crushing me into him was fine by me. I wouldn't question it, because I surely didn't want to jinx it from ever happening again. I smiled at the thought of it perhaps happening again. Even if I couldn't kiss him, I would take having him hold me.

"Earth to Gabby! Anyone there?" A guy's booming voice echoed from behind me. I jumped five feet in the air, wincing at the decibels of his voice. Emmett belly laughed even louder, causing me to cover my ears at an attempt to keep them from bleeding. Hardee har har, Emmett.

"Geeze, kill me why don't you!" I yelled at him, yet instantly regretted saying it. I sure had great wit didn't I?

"EMMETT, leave Gabrielle alone or I'll come get you myself," Alice's shrill yet angelic voice yelled from somewhere in the house. I gulped noticeably and he of course noticed that. Stupid vampires. Emmett tried his best to stifle the laugh that was really _sure_ to kill me. Yet he had to run out of the room before the windows shattered.

I huffed in embarrassment. I was pretty sure Edward's brother was the kind of guy to make fun of you for even the littlest things. Great. I already berate myself enough for my wonderful conversation abilities as it is.

"I like this human girl," Emmett's laughter carried from the living room. Yet it was softer and more tolerable than its previous intensity. "She's got spunk. I like that," He stepped back into the kitchen with a huge grin, and I couldn't help but feel my mouth tug at a smile at his infectiveness.

"Real funny." I rolled my eyes and Emmett. His smile grew even goofier. If that was possible.

"So, what are your plans for the evening?" He asked, in an exaggerated attempt at a formal tone of voice. Now it was my turn to stifle a laugh. Not that my laugh could kill a vampire. Well, I never tried it but I was sure that it wouldn't. If it could, Emmett would be in dreadful condition by now.

"Oh, just the usual; do some homework, check some email and spend some quality time with vampires," I responded, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I intended Emmett to laugh at that and say something equally sarcastic, yet instead he just stared at me with that goofy grin. Seriously, it looked incredibly hilarious for a guy as big as Emmett to have such a silly look on his face.

"Ah, I see. With Edward, I guess?" He asked, and yet again I expected him to say something rude or dirty. But he just sat there and waited for my answer. As if he hadn't already knew it.

"Um, yeah, why?" I asked curiously.

"Do you like him?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows subtly to indicate the meaning of his question. I stared at him in surprise and fumbled for an answer that didn't make me look like a doofus, in case the 'man in question' was listening in. It was entirely immature and silly of me to think he would do that, but I did.

"Um… yeah?" Ah, my wonderful conversation skills at it again.

Emmett nodded his head and didn't press it any further. I was seriously confused to why he asked me that. Wasn't it obvious that I was totally obsessed with his brother? I wasn't sure if my lacking blatancy of emotion was good or bad. It wasn't really healthy to be obsessed with someone, was it? So, it _certainly_ wouldn't make me look mentally healthy if I professed an addiction to a vampire named Edward Cullen, would it?

Yep, didn't think so.

Yet it didn't lessen the fervency of truth beneath it.

"Emmett, go and lessen the density of the forest or something," Alice chimed, striding back into the kitchen. I watched anxiously for Edward to follow, yet he didn't. I was pretty sure my disappointment was evident because both Emmett and Alice chuckled lightly before he exited. Alice nodded to him quickly, yet something in her eyes alerted some hidden conversation that I wasn't meant to hear. I was intrigued. Still, if I wasn't supposed to know then I guess I'd keep it that way.

"So, Gabrielle, almost ready?" She asked, eyeing my half eaten plate of noodles. I blushed lightly and stuffed another forkful of it in my mouth. She smiled brightly, causing the envious part of me to cry at her beauty.

"Are you coming too?" I asked. I was actually a little nervous to be alone with Edward. Not that I didn't _want_ to be alone with him; I wanted to be alone with him every single second of forever. Yet what if he realized that I _wasn't_ as great as he thought I was? What if when we were secluded from all of his distractions and such he doesn't have feelings for me anymore? Would he see something in me that he doesn't like? I was more human than ever, having to need him to carry me everywhere. Would he wish he never met me, so he would not have to deal with taking care of me? My heart throbbed at the thought. I was already so completely attached.

"I didn't think you would want me to. Or anyone else, for that matter?" She replied, a questioning tone in her voice. I could almost hear her thoughts, her questioning her own judgment. For someone as sure and headstrong as Alice, she seemed to second guess herself when it came to certain things. Actually the only thing she probably understood from the human world was shopping. I snapped back to reality and placed those fears back where they belonged.

"I'd never refuse your company, Alice," I said, truly meaning it. She had a certain energy about her that seemed to rub off on me.

Alice's smile grew incredibly at my statement, and she ran over to me to give me a kiss on the cheek. Well, it was more like one second she was by the doorway and the next she was next to me pressing her chilly lips against me. I chuckled in amazement.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," I sighed, eating the last forkfuls of my dinner. I didn't really have an appetite for it, but I could tell it settled some of Edward's nerves to see me eating. I wonder if I'd ever get to see _him _eat—

"Alright then, ready to go?" Edward's voice called from the living room, and he leaned forward into the entrance of the kitchen to get a better look. All my thoughts went to goop again, hearing his voice and seeing that messy bronze hair of his. I was even _excited_ to see him. It had only been ten minutes since he left, yet it felt like hours. I was hopeless.

"Yes!" I responded, and I mentally kicked myself when the others laughed at my big goofy smile. Yet Edward didn't seem to hear them, or chose to for that matter, as he came to me and grabbed my hand soothingly. The chill of his skin caused goose bumps to rise on my arm.

"They are so cute," Emmett cooed, pouting when Edward glared at him. If it had been me under that glare I think I would have run away crying for my mom.

"So, Gabrielle, are you sure that you are ready? You are completely full and do not have any human activities you need to do?" Edward asked, his true concern erasing any humor that his words would have had for me. 'Human activities'? What the hell?!

"No, Edward. I would just like to leave and do whatever you've got planned," I tried to sound enthusiastic about the whole thing, yet once I realized it was time to go my fears of rejection started to boil once again. None of them had noticed, Alice just eyed me curiously as Edward helped me up and supported most of my weight as I adjusted my jacket into a comfortable position.

"Don't be out too late. It's supposed to rain," Alice mentioned, before exiting the kitchen with Emmett. I looked at Edward questioningly, and he seemed to understand my thoughts.

"Seriously, Gabrielle, you worry about the most inconsequential things," He mumbled as he gestured that he was going to place me on his back. I all but willingly jumped on him. I might have, yet I didn't have the balance or two feet to do it. He chuckled as I clung to his neck and breathed in his hair. My grip loosened as my muscles relaxed within the haze of his scent.

"Then what _should_ I be worried about?" I asked dazed. He chuckled again at the laziness in my voice.

"I would say nothing, yet you are a human on a vampire's back." He stated, and I gulped. I hadn't even thought of it like that. He was just Edward, and I was just Gabrielle.

"That's inconsequential," I responded, and I could see him frowning as we sped out the back door and entered the surrounding forest in a blur. I decided that I would close my eyes in fear of losing my lunch all over Edward.

The speed of the creature beneath me was astounding. I had nothing to compare it to. His movements were incredibly graceful, it hardly felt like he was exerting himself at all. If it weren't for the chilly wind whipping my hair and the feeling I was about to fall out of a plane, I'd say that he was just walking through the forest casually.

My mind then wandered over to the thoughts of Edward being a vampire. Though it was completely obvious that he was, I just didn't see him that way. Maybe it was my psyche protecting itself by humanizing him into something that I could love. I wasn't sure. The thought of Edward being inhuman just didn't sit right. Even if he was a vampire, even if he could kill me with no effort at all, I was in love with him. Or at least falling in love. I know what he had told me that night I had broken down, and I remember the look in his eyes. He had expressed that he had feelings for me, and even though he mentioned the word 'love' in them… he hasn't exactly formed those three words into a meaningful sentence just yet. Neither have I. Yet I felt no rush in it. When it was the right time, we would know. I didn't want to mess things up by telling him that when we aren't even dating. I don't have much experience with it, and neither has Edward. Well, if you count my sister as experience.

My heart fell at that. I hadn't really thought about that fact since Edward told me he didn't care for her. Yet what had they done together? Did he ever take her on his back to some secret place? Did they even kiss? I suppose that they would, yet Edward didn't seem like he wanted to try that with me. Well, he did, but the concern about me being human and he being dead was kind of an issue. Yet in those moments where we almost kiss, it is like he's just a man and I'm a woman. Nothing else seems to matter, really.

My thoughts were cut short when I felt Edward slowing his body movements, signaling that we were coming up to wherever he was taking me. The ride hadn't lasted long, and fortunately his speed and my distracting thoughts had squashed the urge to throw up everywhere.

I didn't open my eyes just yet, but I let my body adjust to the feeling of stopping and focused on steadying my dizzy head. Edward cautiously twisted his body and did some kind of movement to where he was facing me, and instead of my legs and body wrapping around his front he had me cradled like a baby. I giggled at the feeling of not moving at all but being in a totally different position.

"And what is so funny, Miss Swan?" Edward asked, his icy nose rubbing against my ear playfully. I jerked away from it in giggle, and I felt Edward chuckle happily. My heart swelled at the sound, and I instantly knew what he was doing.

"Edward, are you flirting with me?" I asked, my smile surely looking goofy. Yet Edward didn't laugh at me. I let my eyes open slightly, happy to find that what I felt wasn't wooziness but excitement at the new idea of him flirting with me. I never flirted with anyone before; I was surprised I even could notice it. Yet his silence erased my smile as I looked up at him with concern.

He was frozen there, staring down at me in astonishment. I wasn't sure what that expression meant, yet the doubting side of me instantly erased any confidence in myself.

"I—I am sorry, I shouldn't have assumed—I," I stammered, my heart speeding up as I tried to think of the words to apologize for bringing it up. Yet Edward's stone lips closed against each other as I waited for his reaction. When he did react, I almost jumped out of his arms in surprise.

His laugh rivaled Emmett's as he guffawed at my shocked face. I couldn't put together a rational thought, so I waited painfully and patiently for him to gather himself. Was I that stupid, that I made a joke out of myself? Great. Stupid conversation skills of mine at it _again_.

When Edward noticed my angry expression, his laughter died down to a simple chuckle here and there. When he was completely composed, he looked down at me with his sparkling gold eyes and my anger seemed to disperse. I held my angry face however; I wasn't going to let him off easily.

"I am awfully sorry if that was rude, yet I could not help but be… _astounded_ that you had defined my actions so clearly! I myself didn't have a word for it, and when you so effortlessly said it, it seemed so obvious to what I was feeling—I don't really understand all these human emotions just yet. You must be patient with me," Edward rambled all in one breath. I felt my smile come back as laughter tried to boil within me. How could I have thought that Edward... that he… oh never mind. It was quite obvious that he was just as confused to what was going on between us as I. Maybe he didn't get much experience with Bella as I thought.

"You could be a little bit more explaining you know. I'm just a plain, boring human who isn't very creative with her thoughts," I said, watching Edward's eye brows raise at my words.

"You, Gabrielle, are never plain or boring. As for your thoughts, I honestly can say that they are _very_ creative. Enough to be able to block a powerful mind reader." He chuckled, and my disagreeing words got caught in my throat. _Mind reader?_ What the hell did that mean?

Yet before I could even voice my questions, Edward motioned in the other direction for me to look. I sighed and rolled by eyes as I obliged his request. I would make sure that he answer my questions soon enough. As one of my favorite TV. Shows, I Love Lucy, once said: You've got a lot of spainin' to do!

When my eyes settled on where we were, I gasped slightly as the scene in front of me sank in.

"Oh Edward, you shouldn't…" I began but my words were cut short as he bent down to grab behind my knees and carried me towards the huge tree that was in front of us.

The tree, that must have been at least ten feet in diameter, was larger than the other small trees around it. Its roots budged from the earth, the green moss snaking upward almost enclosing the entire thing with its touch. The bark beneath it seemed to twist, going around the tree in a spiral pattern up and up till a medium sized tree house was nestled into the comfort of the thick tree branches. My eyes wouldn't leave the natural beauty of it, and I couldn't help but tear at its wonder.

"What are you thinking, Gabrielle?" Edward's voice softly asked me, and I could feel his eyes studying me carefully. When I didn't answer he immediately tried to explain himself.

"I wanted to wait till you were stronger before I brought you here, yet I just couldn't any longer. I've built a tree house for you, I wanted to let you decide what to make it into," He spoke softly as I let his words sink in. He had done this for _me_?

"It's beautiful, Edward." I choked, and I was startled by how emotional it made me feel.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, sounding nervous and concerned. I wanted to laugh to assure him that I was alright, yet the overwhelming joy left me paralyzed with my tears.

Finally, after a few moments of piecing myself back together, I let myself smile and look up at Edward happily. He studied my face intently, trying to find any hint of forgery yet gave up when I started laughing at his intenseness.

"What was _that_ about?" Edward asked.

"You overwhelmed me," I replied. Edward smiled that amazing crooked smile. Ugh. "Still doing it."

He laughed heartily at that as he stepped up to the tree. I swallowed nervously when I noticed there was no rope or latter for him to grab. I also seen how high up the tree was. I hadn't noticed that before. It was _very_ tall. Ever since I was little I had a deathly fear of heights. I felt my stomach lurch uncomfortably. He heard me and stared at me questioningly.

"You're not afraid of heights are you?" He asked, incredulously. I felt my eyes plead desperately with his. I couldn't go up that tree! It was way too high! I would _fall_! My thoughts raced as more scenes of falling to my death were born in my imagination.

"You must be joking, Gabrielle. _Heights_? That's almost worse than your sister's strange fear of blood," Edward guffawed again, yet the panic in my eyes quieted him instantly. He obviously hadn't expected this to happen. Great. I was ruining his surprise. I was such an idiot!

"This is what you will do. I will close my eyes and you will get us up there. Don't tell me to open them until we are safely inside the tree house and I can't seen the ground," I ordered, squeezing my eyes closed before I could change my mind. I didn't want to ruin his surprise; he apparently put a lot of effort into this. Those feelings from before—joy, happiness, they would be the fuel to keep my fear down. I couldn't afford to stain this memory! Who knew how many I'd get with Edward?

I heard Edward mutter something like 'heights', 'vampire', 'silly'. I decided that I didn't want to know what he said, and just waited for him to do whatever he does to get up there.

All I felt was Edward bending his knees, and a strange sensation of being pressed downwards and I heard feet landing on wood softly. My heart was beating in my chest as I breathed in giant gulps of air. Edward's cold hands against my wrist startled me slightly, yet the feeling of his fingers distracted me momentarily and I opened my eyes.

"Wow," I breathed, looking around the spacious tree house. Edward took the opportunity to disentangle myself from his neck and sit me down on the floor as I surveyed the place. It was bigger than it looked from the ground that was for sure. The thought made my stomach churn slightly, yet the man in front of me annihilated the thoughts.

When was the last time that I actually looked at Edward in the natural light? It wasn't sunny, of course. It would most likely rain like Alice had predicted. Yet seriously, Edward looked like nothing I've ever seen before. The lighting in this place… maybe it was because of all the lush forest outside, maybe it was because it was almost twilight… illuminated his face beautifully. He almost looked… like a god. (Just a little ex.—I love the photos of the movie with Edward, he looks so… vampire-ish. So think of the pictures of him and Bella in the forest during the previews, _that's_ how Edward is looking to Gabrielle right now.)

Edward's golden eyes burned into mine, and I found myself unable to pay attention to my surroundings.

We were alone. Nothing was in-between us. We could do anything at all, and no one could stop us…

"Gabrielle…" Edward's soft voice murmured to me. If I had two working feet I'd be running to him at that moment.

Amazingly he sensed that, and was in front of me on his knees in an instant. I wanted to throw my arms around him and crash my lips into his, yet strangely my body was completely numb. I just sat there, my breathing slow and staggering as Edward's eyes burned continuously.

"Gabrielle, I also have brought you here to explain some things," He spoke, his eyes now slowly softening. I eternally grunted, angry that another perfect opportunity for a smoldering kiss was gone. It wasn't fair, how much I wanted to kiss him. It was almost torture. Scratch that; it _was_ torture.

"Like?" I asked, feeling myself coming back to earth and my ankle throb painfully. Of course, it was the forever reminder of how human I was. How weak I was.

"Well, I'd thought I'd let you ask me questions. You do have questions, correct?" He questioned, that crooked smile gracing me once again.

_Thoughts… Goop._

I nodded drunkenly.

"I thought so," He chuckled, the angelic noise sending me further into dazzle-land. I had to move my ankle uncomfortably to snap myself out of it.

A silence ticked by, him waiting for me to seize the meaning that I was open for inquiry.

"Um… so… tell me about vampires." I said, unsure about an exact question I had. I wasn't really prepared for this; I didn't have my stack of postcards with organized questions with me today.

That was a joke, by the way.

Edward didn't seem surprised by my question, yet he didn't answer it.

"You are going to have to be more _specific_ with your questions. I can not possibly answer that one fully," Edward responded, causing me to blush with embarrassment. I couldn't believe my mind came to a blank! What happened to me wanting to know everything about him? I racked my brain for something… anything… what did I want to know? What did I want to know?

… I remembered the conversation from the hospital the day he came to talk to me before I was discharged. Not that much from the hospital was clear, yet everything with Edward seemed to be crystal. Even when I first woke up.

"What gifts do you have?" I questioned, knowing that was probably the easiest question to ask. It would make Edward feel confident, probably.

His blinding smile proved me right.

"Technically, Alice can see the future," He said, and I smiled because it sounded just like Alice. "Her visions are based on decisions. Whomever she chooses to look for, their futures are based on what they decide to do. Say if you were walking somewhere, anywhere. And you come to a fork in the road. You can either take the left or the right path. You will only know which path you take. Yet Alice sees _both_, and can determine the best direction to take."

I nodded encouragingly for him to continue. He flashed me a lovely smile.

"Jasper is an empath. He has the ability of Clairsentience. He can feel other's emotions, as well as influence them into different emotions. So, if you were feeling very upset or angry at something Jasper could make you feel calm. It is very useful," Edward drawled and when I thought about it, it did suit his brother perfectly. Though Jasper's physical appearance didn't coincide with this new information, I could tell by his gentle actions that his gift was sensible.

"It has been very troublesome for him, however. He is the newest to our way of life. He still has a sense of adversity towards being around humans such as you. Yet I do not believe he would harm you purposefully. You don't seem as clumsy as your sister, at least," Edward laughed, as his eyes seemed to glaze over in memory. I decided not to wonder if it was about Bella or not. I really didn't want to know the answer.

"Are you saying that Jasper wanted to kill Bella?" I asked, and I suppose I was supposed to feel frightened by that, yet I was simply intrigued.

"He never actually contemplated on it. Yet he, being a vampire, of course cannot resist the pull of human blood. He can deny it, yet it is still there. Being around Bella and strengthening himself has improved his resistance greatly," Edward complimented, and I forced a smile. He said her name again. Ugh.

"Does me speaking of your sister bother you?" He asked, reading my thoughts perfectly. Was it that obvious? I sat there in shocked silence.

"I thought I was supposed to be asking the questions, Edward Cullen." I stated, pushing back my dark thoughts and bringing forth my curiosity once more. Edward sighed frustrated, yet did not press the subject. At least he recognized a stop sign when he seen one.

"Carry on," He muttered, flourishing with his hand. I smiled slightly.

"You have a gift, don't you?" I asked. I still wasn't exactly sure what it was, yet I just knew that he had something. Maybe it was the power to seduce women. Or ensnare innocent girls with a single look. It had to be something like that.

"Yes, I do. Yet it doesn't really aide me with anything concerning you," He answered, his brow furrowing in thought. I felt my own raise in question. He breathed in a deep breath before beginning.

"I am a mind reader. I hear thoughts, humans and vampires alike. I cannot turn it off, I always hear thoughts. I can choose to not listen to them, yet it's like being in a large room and having people talk loudly yet there is no way to quiet them up. I've learned to focus in on certain people's thoughts, and I can hear vampire's thoughts better than human's," He explained, and I could feel my palms getting sweaty.

Oh. Crap. Could he hear me right now? _Shit!_ What if he's heard all the lame things I've said about him? I wonder if he heard me thinking about him when I was in the shower and picturing him in there with me. Oh shit. I was dead!

My cheeks were flaming then, my shock and embarrassment leaving me speechless. Edward didn't seem to notice yet, he was looking down at the floor in deep thought, as if he were trying to mule something over. Oh crap he probably could hear me babbling on in my head… why didn't he say something?! He's been hearing me all this time and never told me!? _How rude! _What a jerk!

"Edward! What the hell!?" I yelled, catching him by surprise and he jumped back a few feet and was in a crouching position. I ignored his stance and bore my eyes into his.

"You freakin' can read minds!? Why didn't you tell me?! I feel like a completely idiot! I would have at least censored my thoughts if you told me," I said through gritted teeth. How dare he let me embarrass—

"Whoa, Gabrielle, calm down please," Edward slurred, standing up to his full height and walking to me slowly. I watched his every step warily.

"Gabrielle, I cannot read your mind," Edward stated, his jaw set and his hands gripping his pant's pockets. I would have called him a liar yet his stone eyes shown no lies.

"But you just said—"

"I am a mind reader, yes. Yet your mind is closed to me. I cannot explain it, yet the only other human that has been able to do that is your sister." He interrupted, his words sending another shockwave of confusion through me. Bella, again. Would I ever escape her name? I might be slowly backing out of her shadow, yet it seemed as if she was becoming _my_ shadow… always there haunting me.

"You don't have any theories on to why it's like that?" I asked, trying to swallow down my emotions with a dry throat. Edward stared at me thoughtfully and with concern.

"Carlisle believes that you and Bella are just so… _inverted_ that you do not let others in. Bella is very shy, that is why I believe she has a closed mind. Yet you are not that shy at all. I'm still trying to figure it out," Edward said. I had been so distracted by his words that I hadn't noticed him settling next to me. I heard what he had said, and I knew what he said made a little sense. Yet I was a little overwhelmed to actually freak out about it. Plus it didn't really help that Edward was so close that his chilly body temperature was radiating against my own. I got lost within the beauty of him, everything about him seeming more godlike than anything I've ever laid eyes on. It was then that I knew my next question.

"Edward, do you think that… maybe… I could kiss you?" I asked, barely audible over my pounding heart. I wasn't even sure he would hear me. Yet I watched him tense expectantly, and my heart dropped to the floor. I shouldn't have asked… he didn't want me. He didn't want to kiss _me_. Gosh, I was so stupid! I buried my face into my hands in shame.

Yet my self pity only throbbed for a few seconds before I felt Edward's icy fingers graze my wrists. I let my hands slip slowly, catching quick glances at him with caution. I didn't want to see his reaction just yet. I wasn't sure I could take the heartache. Not only did I just make a complete fool out of myself, but I also might have screwed up anything that Edward and I had created. If he didn't want to kiss me, and I just obviously made the point that I did, that meant we were on different pages. That didn't exactly spell a stable relationship. Not even friendship.

I swear there must be some evil monkey controlling my mouth to make me say such things.

"Gabrielle, look at me." Edward ordered. I couldn't refuse him. I don't think I ever could. His golden eyes once again burned into mine as my heart twisted with heartache. He was trying to let me down easy, I knew it. _Stupid girl._

"Edward, let's just forget I even said anything…" I muttered, turning my face away to look out one of the windows in this place. That he built for me. My heart bent painfully.

"Gabrielle," His voice sighed, and I felt his cold fingers make contact with my own. I watched in the corner of my eye as his fingers began to trace up my hand, wrist and slowly my arm. I shivered in pleasure, yet took my arm away instantly to avoid any more embarrassing reactions. I heard Edward protest.

"Gabrielle, love, I want to make you feel this way," His voice turned husky, drawing my attention to him. That word paralyzed me again; his blazing eyes enveloping me in a world of topaz.

"Edward," I breathed, my heart racing unevenly in my chest. He had such effects on me…

I felt myself being pulled towards him, not by his hands or arms, yet by some unseen force. His own body was inclining towards my own as our eyes locked on each others, the same look of passion and desire clouding them. I felt my breath caught in my throat as we became inches and then centimeters apart from each other. My eyes broke from his to roam his perfect face to kiss lips. They parted slightly as I felt myself exhale. He breathed in my scent as I had so guilty done before. I felt strangely delighted that we both had the same effect on each other.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion, our heads inclining towards each other painfully slow. Yet I knew this was right… this, our first kiss, was supposed to feel this way. The electricity was evident between us, and I could feel the low buzzing inside of me as my lips became less distant from his.

Only a fraction of inch was left between our lips, the torture having its full effect upon me at last. I wanted to taste him, have his sure to be incredible flavor on my tongue. The need for it was almost too much to bear.

Then, with one last breath… our lips touched.


	17. EPOV: Heaven

(**Author's Note**: AHHHHHH (squeals excitedly!!!) did you guys catch the exclusive sneak peak of Twilight on ABC Family?! OME it was amazing! I can't stop smiling… haha. Me=loser, yet I know that if you DID see it you are in either the same or worse condition I am in at the moment. If you haven't, make sure you get on youtube or something to see them… they are great! The first one is in the cafeteria… the words are directly from the book, which I like. You can even hear Robert's accent in there, even thought he's supposed to sound American. It's cute! Haha. Well anyway, enough of my gibberish, here is another chapter in EPOV, I rather like this one… it's nice a fluffy for you! x) Tell me what you think! And if you want to see anything to happen, don't be shy, TELL ME! I'm open for any suggestions. R&R! x)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight. If I did, I'd surely include steamy sex scenes in Breaking Dawn.)

This woman, this beautiful woman did not seem to understand the effect she had on me. Once we were alone, and in the confinement of her tree house I knew I would not be able to stop myself from kissing her. Alice's vision foretold this, yet she refused to show me it. She wanted me to find out when the time came for me, and she convinced me that it would make the experience better.

I've never known such underestimation.

This kiss was so much different than the ones I had with Bella. The thirst was there for me even after I knew with every fiber of my being that I would never hurt Gabrielle decisively. Yet somehow those streams of powerful emotions overdid all of the vampire instincts within me. If anything, her pulsing blood _increased_ the enjoyment of the kiss. My thoughts never once strayed to the desire to bite her; there was only the frantic need to have my lips against hers.

Those few seconds before our kiss had been the defining moments in my decision to actually follow through with Gabrielle's request. Her question had baffled me, and threw me completely off balance. It did not feel natural for me to be so completely floored in a seconds timing. Yet her reaction to mine had broke my heart, I never wanted to hurt her.

"Gabrielle," I at once tried to comfort her, I placed my hand on hers only to feel electricity shoot up my arm and I internally gasped. The feeling of her hot skin beneath mine ignited fiery heat underneath my skin. I had to touch more of her; I had to have more of her skin underneath my own. Just the movement of my fingertips against her skin seemed to make the pulsing electricity flow throughout my body. I had never felt this when I touched her before, it took me by utter surprise. Maybe it was the mood we created, the implied desire within the air. Whatever it was, I was enjoying it immensely.

Gabrielle seemed to enjoy it too, her eyes fluttered closed as her body shivered uncontrollably. The action ignited the heat further, an alien emotion coursing through me quickly.

Yet she drew back, to my complete amazement. Had I done something wrong? Had I touched her too inappropriately? I mentally kicked myself for being too forward. I searched her face for pain or disgust, yet I knew the expression immediately. It was desire.

"Gabrielle, love, I want to make you feel this way," I voiced, adding the word that I knew would cause her to listen. I found her weakness, and I enjoyed every time I used it. I knew she would react to my voice; it was thick and heavy with my desire.

Her face turned towards me at last and I could see the reflection of my own golden ones in her deep chocolate eyes. My breath caught at the beauty of her face, and how amazing luminescent her skin became against the gentle lighting of the place.

"Edward," She exhaled, and once again her luscious scent enveloped me, forcing away all coherencies. She was leaning towards me, ever so slightly. I couldn't help but do the same; it felt so right and true, almost as if there was something pulling me towards her like an invisible rope.

With our eyes locked, and our breathing become rapid, the space between us became less distinct. My vampire mind could calculate the exact distances and measurements, but the instinctual part of me vanished while the man inside of me came forth. All that was on my mind was how wonderfully plump her cherry lips were, and how stunning the brush of scarlet against her flushed cheeks became.

I felt every worry and doubt within me separate one by one, extracted from me completely. They all seemed incredibly petty, and I had been extremely foolish to let them control me. Nothing would happen, I would never harm her. I would harm myself before I even dreamed of hurting her.

Before I knew it, our lips were almost touching. We were so close; I could hear every movement within her body. Her quickening heartbeat, her expanding lungs, her muscles tensing, her joints rubbing against each other in anticipation. The heat coming from her pulsed around me, inviting me into her world and warming me completely. If I leaned the slightest bit closer, our lips would touch.

This was the moment. This was the moment that Alice had seen. I knew within me that this was it, and I could feel the bubbling of emotion within me, screaming at me to have her lips on mine. I couldn't wait any longer, I couldn't wait another second… it was as if I was sacrificing my very being to not feel her against my lips.

I took an unnecessary breath, to stabilize my mind and dead heart to prepare myself for this. Even if I had complete control of my actions, I knew the burn within my throat would occur; it was something I could never get away from.

I was a vampire, yet a man. A man that has developed feelings for the woman in front of me.

Then she breathed in a breath too, and I could hear a very low groaning noise in her throat.

I came undone at that moment, and I felt our lips touch each other ever so slightly.

I could not describe the feeling accurately enough. This electric current seemed to go between us when our lips met; it was marvelous, incredible, and miraculous. Her lips melted into mine, these warm soft lips that couldn't possibly have tasted sweeter. I felt my cold hands touch her neck, the thin fabric of her skin hot and smooth, and I swear I could feel my heart beating.

The burn in my throat was apparent, yet it wasn't intolerable. In fact, it hardly mattered at all. The only thoughts in my mind was how deliciously wonderful her lips felt against mine, not in a vampire way.

Everything went in slow motion, every movement at a pace that wouldn't overwhelm us. When she parted her lips, mine followed hers. The smell of her breath and her throat increased my thirst, yet the main part of me was enjoying the kiss in a way that only a man would have. My thoughts were racing as her lips moved against mine, our kisses becoming gentle and sensual as waves. My hands traveled up her neck, trailing down and up again until I heard her intake a breath and a slight moan in her throat.

I wanted more, I wanted to taste her. I didn't want her blood, but I knew that her mouth would be equally enjoyable. Yet I wasn't sure if it were too soon to progress to… 'French kissing', as they call it nowadays. My mind, expandable in it's evolution processed all of this all while continuing on in the most wonderful moment in my existence. I forced most of my thoughts towards her, and it hardly took any effort at all. I still needed to watch for my thirst, yet at the moment it did not seem a problem.

We continued kissing, for what felt like an eternity, yet was really four minutes and thirty four seconds. Each second seemed greater than the last; the kissing became more urgent and passionate.

She broke the kiss first. I wanted to keep going, it was going so well for me. It was so easy to kiss her, more than I had thought it would be. I had expected difficulty from my bloodlust, yet somehow the human feelings within me erased that.

I then noticed her breathing, and how rapid it became. Her breathing had become less frequent when kissing, I realized. I watched as her mouth parted, those pouting lips swollen from my hard lips. Her brown, sparkling eyes watched me with desire as I processed the situation. I had actually kissed her, this human girl. She was more than human, really. She was an angel, a heavenly angel that has come to rescue me. I couldn't stop the words from fumbling out of my mouth.

"Gabrielle, love, kiss me," I whispered, noticing how demanding my voice became. She took in another shocked breath, as my words reached her. I felt a slow hiss come out of my mouth as her moaning sound became louder, and I had to have my lips against her again.

"Edward, wait," Gabrielle choked, stopping my movements from taking her lips under mine once again. She seemed as surprised by her words as I was.

"What's wrong, did I hurt you?" I quickly questioned, glancing over every inch of her to see if I left any bruises or scratches of some sort. She sighed heavily.

"No, Edward, you were perfect. _This_ was perfect," She spoke, caressing my cheek with her warm hand. My face turned into it, inhaling her skin. She smelt so lovely.

"Yet I think it's going to rain," She whispered, and she blushed slightly. I watched her quizzically, yet sure enough I could hear the tree leaves whispering for oncoming rain. The drop in temperature was noticeable, and I could see Gabrielle shiver slightly.

It would rain in approximately fourteen minutes, the latest. I would have to speed quicker in order to reach the house before it started to drizzle. The rain wouldn't bother me, but I knew it would feel like icy daggers against her skin.

"We will come back another time so we can finish the questions, right?" She asked, and I was a little surprised she could speak normally; I sure had trouble doing it.

"Well, I am glad one of us is paying attention," I mumbled, smiling a dazzling smile in her direction. She melted under its intensity, and I knew that I would never get used to doing that to her. It was one out of the few ways I could distract her, before she could do the same to me.

"Before we go, I wanted to show you one last thing," I said, standing up in a graceful movement and holding out my hands for her to take. She glanced up at me warily, surely curious to what I had in store for her. I chuckled lightly at her expression.

"Don't worry, love. It's not another gift," I laughed, as she took my hands and I wrapped my arm around her waist to support her. What I was about to show her was extremely special to me, and I knew she would appreciate the meaning of it. With having our first kiss, I knew this was the appropriate moment to share this with her; our special place.

I walked her to the entrance of a small balcony; the opening was just a doorway. The floor extended maybe five feet, enough room to be comfortable. I held her tighter when I felt her whimper from the height we were at. I should have built a railing around the balcony, which maybe would make her feel safer. I should have anticipated that. Esme had mentioned it, yet Gabrielle seemed so strong that I hadn't considered any fears of heights. At the moment I would just have to hold her.

Maybe I wouldn't build a railing, just so I could hold her every time…

"Listen, love, you are not going anywhere," I whispered into her ear, and she shivered against the chill. The feeling of her body so close to mine and that reaction to quiver through her muscles almost made me crash my lips into hers again. Yet we both needed to be focused in order for this to work.

"I've got you, Gabrielle," I purred, and she instantly relaxed in my arms. She buried her face into my chest, and I wrapped my arms completely around her. Her heat radiated against me, and it felt so wonderful.

My thoughts were interrupted by the first signal of what was about to unfold in front of us. My eyes swept the surroundings, noting how many there were hidden in the trees. Gabrielle could not see them just yet; she was busy relaxing against my chest. I watched carefully as the light darkened slightly and the rain clouds started to roll above us. It wouldn't rain just yet, but a low growling of thunder was growing within them and that would cause the reaction I wanted Gabrielle to witness.

All at once a thunder ripped throughout the clouds and Gabrielle lifted her head in surprise. The reaction I was hoping for began around us, and her eyes widened by the spectacular sight.

Butterflies, hundreds of them lifted off the tress and fluttered around the spacious area. Gabrielle gasped at its beauty, the many exotic colors and shapes drifting around us and up into the sky. It was gorgeous, the look of excitement and surprise in her chocolate eyes. It lit up her face in joy, and I held to her tighter in hopes of never forgetting this moment.

It was better than I ever imagined, and I knew that I would just have to bring her here to see again next month to witness it again.

"Edward, this is incredible," She sighed, once again burying her face into my chest to inhale. Both of our scents were dazzling each other, paralyzing us from moving.

"It held no beauty until you shared it with me," I whispered into her hair, and I could feel the heat of her blush against my chest. I chuckled warmly.

"I guess it's time to go, isn't it?" She asked, raising her face too look at me. I smiled down at her and nodded carefully.

"Yet we will be back," I promised, and she graced me with her beautiful smile. I've never felt real happiness before this moment.

The run back to the house was enjoyable; I always felt a certain high from running. It was indescribable like my feelings for Gabrielle. I knew she couldn't fully enjoy it as much as me, yet I could tell she was more used to it than the run to the tree house. It was her first time, and she took it a lot better than her sister had. Yet I wouldn't tell her that, it would most likely upset her.

As I slowed down when nearing the house, I could hear the babble from my family's thoughts enter my mind again. The quiet from their thoughts had been a relief, yet I wouldn't give up the comfort of hearing them. Their thoughts were calm, something that had been rare ever since Victoria paid her visit. I fought at the low snarl from the memory. Jasper's thoughts caught my anger, and asked me if everything was alright.

Once I entered their hearing distances I muttered a reply, too low for Gabrielle to hear.

"Just dwelling. I'm learning to not let it affect me," I whispered, and indeed I forced the anger away and thought of more pleasant thoughts. Like Gabrielle's face lighting up when seeing the butterflies, and the feel of her warm soft lips against mine.

_Edward! How did it go?!_ Alice's thoughts screamed at me. If I had been next to her, it would surely have startled me greatly.

"You already know," I responded, and I could hear her mental laughter. It sounded musical.

_Fine, I'll just ask Gabrielle what she thought,_ She answered, and I knew no matter what convincing I tried to put on her, Alice wouldn't let go of it. She was insanely stubborn.

_Thank you for your trust, Edward,_ She thought sarcastically. I laughed lightly at that. I hadn't felt so carefree in days, I thought to myself.

I had the house in view, so I slowed down to where I was almost at a human run. Gabrielle shifted on my back anticipating our stopping. She was quite perceptive. I knew her eyes were tightly closed so she must have _felt_ me slow down. I was proud of her, she wasn't terrified at all. Or at least she was trying extremely hard not to show it.

When I entered the clearing with my home, I slowed down to a stop. Gabrielle was breathing heavily, her heart thumping against my back. I twisted my body to where she was facing me, like I had done when reaching the tree house. She chuckled slightly again, as my hands held her in one place while I adjusted my body towards her.

"How were you holding me up?" She asked exasperatedly. I smiled down at her, her eyes sparkling with my reflection.

"With my hands of course. I moved quicker than your senses could register, yet if I had gone at human speed than it would have presented us with certain problems," I answered, watching her brow furrow in confusion.

"What problems?" She asked. I smiled at her innocence. Yet I wouldn't answer the question. If I had done it at human speed, our bodies would be extremely close and the movements might be _too_ stimulating. Stimulating as in… well I had no clue to how those things carry out, my understanding did not include things that were sexual. Yet I could guess that Gabrielle had a general understanding, and I did not want to violate her in any way.

"They are inconsequential." I responded, smiling crookedly. She almost faltered under it, yet she still narrowed her eyes and mumbled. Yet because of my vampire hearing I could of course hear it perfectly.

"Stupid word. Stupid vampire," She grumbled, letting me then cradle her and carry her in through the back door of the house. Esme's gardens decorated a large part of the backyard, and I chuckled at the new sign that read "No Emmett" staked into the grass before it. I recalled many incidents where Emmett had 'accidentally' rolled in her flowers while 'training'. It was more like him and Rose got a little too frisky and wasn't paying attention to where they were at. I was begged to not tell Esme; in return Emmett had cleaned the Volvo spotless while Rosalie organized my music. I could have done both things myself, yet it was so humorous for them to do it. Both activities where their least favorite things to do.

I walked into the living room to find Alice, Emmett and Jasper sitting on the couches, Emmett was playing against Jasper in some video game revolving around speeding cars. Seriously, why play a game when you can race cars in real life? It was so much more fun that way.

"Well hello love birds! Gabrielle, did you like the tree house?" Emmett thundered over the annoying music of the game. His eyes were glued to the screen as he jerked left and right with his controller, as if it would give him an edge against Jasper.

"Yes, it was beautiful," Gabrielle responded, me setting her down on the loveseat carefully. She was smiling down at her hands, and she looked as if she were recalling the moments.

I noticed Jasper's eyes flicking to me quickly, a signal for me to read his thoughts.

_She's feeling quite happy; I suggest you take her there more often, _He thought and I nodded slightly, knowing within my dead heart that we would visit the tree house often. It was a special place for us.

"Do you have a name for it, yet?" Alice asked, smiling hugely at Gabrielle. I felt my eyebrow raise in question yet she shook her head to signal for me to wait.

"Should I name it?" Gabrielle asked, her smile turning into confusion.

_She doubts her creativity, _Jasper thought with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes.

"Well of course. It is yours and Edward's special place now, right?" Alice asked, and I almost hissed at her for it. I didn't want to embarrass Gabrielle by her forwardness, yet Jasper gave me a shot of calmness quickly. Gabrielle's cheeks flushed as I expected.

"Uh… I guess," She replied turning her face away from us to further hide her embarrassment. I hated to see her so uncomfortable.

"We will call it 'Heaven' of course." I answered for her, causing the entire room to still and stare at me. Gabrielle even looked up at me, her face blushing. My eyes were glued to hers, those beautiful brown orbs widening in shock.

"_It's prefect!_" Alice squealed, throwing herself on me. I caught her before we both did any damage to the couch, and chuckled spite my annoyance for her overly active excitement. Emmett laughed of course, getting back to his game, and Jasper smiled lightly giving me approving thoughts.

After Alice had gathered herself and decided that she would go and talk to Esme about decorating the place according to its new name, I directed my attention to Gabrielle who was sitting quietly. Her face had paled to its normal color, her eyes sparkling brightly as she smiled at the floor.

"How'd you know?" She asked, barely a whisper. Jasper shifted his eyes towards her, and from his thoughts he was confused by her emotion. If only I could read her thoughts as easily as he could read her emotions. It was not fair at all for my brother to be able to get a glimpse inside of her, while I was kept out.

"Know what, love?" I asked, ignoring Jasper's glances. Emmett was oblivious to our conversation as always.

"That's what I had been thinking, when we were in the tree house. I kept thinking that… everything was so perfect that it must be heaven," She blushed, and my dead heart throbbed at her words. Even though she had been attacked by _my kind_, she still accepted me. How can such a creature exist?

"Not _everything_ has been perfect. Yet every moment with you… it seems to have no definite description. Perfection dulls in contrast to how wonderful each second we spend together," I answered, and even though a part of me still despaired over the danger I put her in with each second she was with me, the larger part of me just would not let her go. I knew when building the tree house that it would mean more than just a simple construction of wood. I knew that she would love the place, a place where she and I could escape from the troubles of the world, without being too far away. In these troubled times I needed a place to center my thoughts. In these troubled times Gabrielle needed a place to calm herself, and not be reminded by her current predicament.

I felt horrible to say it, yet as she curled into me and my arm wrapping around her gently, I knew that this was what I have been waiting for. I did not know where things would go, I did not know how things would end. I would just have to hope beyond hope that it wouldn't end. And if it did, I could just wish that whatever it may be that happens… it will be what is best for her. I do not care what happens to me. As long as she is safe, nothing else would matter.

I was a selfish _man_. And no thing, no one would _ever_ change that.


	18. EPOV: Rosalie

(**Author's Note: **So, I could give hundreds of excuses to why I haven't updated lately, yet they wouldn't make me feel any better! I'm sorry, this chapter was a little hard to write because I wanted it to be effective yet I didn't want to spend so much time on Rosalie because in Edward's POV he brushes her off because he is the biggest martyr there is. I'll get back to Rose when I get to Gab's POV. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I've already started on the next one, it's going to be long! PLUS Gabrielle will participate, and I'll explain later. Hehe. I kind of have some ideas for a new fanfiction, an all human one, just because. OH, and if you ever get the chance, check out MY-BELLA's fanfictions, she's a genius! x)

**Disclaimer: **I didn't write Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the greatest writer I've ever known.

"Edward, you do not seriously expect me to enjoy this do you?" Gabrielle groaned over her science book. I grinned at her expression. I had convinced her that keeping up with her classmates would be advantageous for her when she went back to school. She was just having difficulty dealing with the actuality that she was doing this by herself, and it lost its importance greatly.

"I do not expect you to enjoy it, no. Yet we've discussed this already. I am not open for compromises. Do your work, and _we_ can relax," I purred in her ear, receiving the desired reaction from her.

"Um… ok," She breathed, swallowing nervously. I chuckled frivolously in triumph.

"How do you suppose I concentrate with you being all… _seductive _next to me?" She questioned through her dazzled haze frustratingly. Gradually her anger of my attempts penetrated her daze and she narrowed her eyes piercingly.

"I, Edward Cullen, being seductive? That is ludicrous," I said in shock, yet my grin wouldn't hold back against my granite façade. Her eyes narrowed further.

"You know exactly what you're doing, _love_," She spat back, anger seething from her words. I smiled with humor at her attempts at ferocity.

"I have no clue to what you are suggesting, Gabrielle." I responded, enjoying her tirade immensely.

"Edward Cullen, if you don't _stop_ frustrating me…"

"Frustrating you? How am I—"

Some how, by some strange force of nature, I'm not sure, she jumped on me. I should have seen that coming! For crying out loud, she was human! I was a vampire. Only at the last second did I realize what had occurred and I saved her from injuring herself. Her warm hands pounded on my chest yet it could have been feathers falling against me for all the good it did _her_.

I used one hand to bear her weight, which was nothing at all I ought to include, and the other to incarcerate her frenetic fists. She breathed hard as she shot me daggers with a flushed face. She was stunning, more so with her irritation. That hardly made sense to me whatsoever, yet her anger just made her appear ten times as gorgeous as she already was; if that were even feasible.

I found myself once again engulfed into her world, being stolen from reality and the only ones there were her and I. Anything could have happened outside of this small space, and I wouldn't have noticed it at all. Every single particle of my instincts narrowed onto her being, as if my whole awareness and identity had spotlighted on her. Sound seemed to dissolve, the conversations of my family being extinguished. The only sound that seemed to infiltrate my mind was Gabrielle's irregular heart beats and her breaths surrounding me.

The same inferno from the tree house built within me, and I could sense the ever present man inside of me pulsate with yearning, and my lips felt naked without her underneath them.

Gabrielle seemed to become aware of my desires and her body relaxed beneath my hungry glare. I was eager for her, more so than I had ever been before. It frightened me considerably, yet I was so overcome I hardly acknowledged it. I should have stopped this from going any further, and tutor her further. Yet the very aspect of education seemed very pathetic and unnecessary at the sight of her parting lips.

"Edward," she breathed my name, her eyes closing in anticipation and any restraint I had on myself was obliterated. She was so close to me, I had her in my lap. All I had to do was decline my head downward and she would unquestionably respond with her lips.

_Edward_, a woman called out to me. Gabrielle hadn't spoken, and I of course could not hear her thoughts, so I knew it wasn't her who called my name. I attempted to ignore the thoughts so I could continue on with my second kiss with Gabrielle. Yet, of course, the woman became very insistent with their demands.

_Edward, I need to talk to you,_ the woman pleaded, and the tone of her voice disbanded my attention of Gabrielle and towards the person who so desperately called to me.

It was Rosalie.

If it had been anyone else, I might have ignored them completely. Yet this was a whole different issue entirely. This was the first time in awhile that Rose had actually attempted to converse with me, and I knew it was important if she needed to talk to me. Her thoughts traveled to apologetic, and I knew that if Rose was being sympathetic, she seriously had something to talk about. I would have to confront her about her emotions Jasper had me experience; it did not seem very like her to be so selfless. She was hardly selfless at all.

"Gabrielle," I began, trying to be very gentle as to not cause her to feel rejection. Yet when her eyes fluttered open, her brow furrowed in confusion. I could see the hurt start to form in the world of brown.

"It's Rosalie. She wishes to speak to me, it sounds important," I explained, using my thumb to smooth out her brow. Under my touch it softened, and I felt her body slump as a sigh escaped her. Her scent saturated the air around me, yet I couldn't enjoy it properly with Rosalie's insistent thoughts.

"Get back to studying, and I _promise_ tonight will be… lively," I smiled, not trying to dazzle her. She sighed once again and I could see in her eyes that I wore her down enough.

I took a deep breath to hold on to her scent and I placed my lips against her blushing cheeks. Then, I hurried out of the room before I had any more reason to stay.

"Rosalie?" I called, knocking my granite fingers against her bedroom door gently. I certainly did not have to knock, she could hear me approach of course, yet it was still polite. There is hardly any privacy at all for vampires. The least we could do was set boundaries. A "Don't ask, don't tell" policy. That especially goes to Alice, who more than once has used her sight to influence us.

"C-come in," Her bell-tone voice cracked from the other side. I could feel my eyebrows wrinkle in confusion. Was she nervous?

_I hope this goes well, I do not know how to do it but I have to try. God, I hope he will, _Rosalie was thinking. Her rapid thoughts did not help me understand; I couldn't get a clear reason to why she wanted to speak with me.

I turned the doorknob slowly, organizing my questions in my mind in a perfect orderly fashion.

I do not remember the last time I had been in Rosalie's and Emmett's room, and a part of that was to not give their… risqué thoughts any visual aide.

Their room was fairly big, with many mirrors covering the white painted walls. There was a fairly large bed in the middle of the room, with thick satin and silk sheets and blankets in shimmering crimson. I avoided looking at the room for too long, instead I searched for Rosalie.

She was by the window, one just like mine. She was staring out into the late afternoon light, the sun clouded and the sky a glowing haze of grey. She was of course beautiful; everything about her appearance was of vampiric perfection. I faintly remembered Carlisle explaining to me that he had hoped Rosalie would become my mate. Yet I could never take real interest in her, not in that way. I loved her, as family, yet to ever see her as I see Gabrielle just didn't seem doable.

"You wanted to speak to me?" I questioned, hoping to initiate the conversation. I watched as her mouth turned upward slightly, yet her thoughts were too distant for me to catch a hint of humor in them.

"Yes, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," She responded, her bronze eyes shifting towards me. She wasn't teasing me, she seemed genuinely regretful. I felt my eyebrows rise in surprise.

"Even if you were, why the concern?" Rosalie nodded her head, as if expecting that reaction.

"Well, I want to apologize," She began, her voice faltering and she swallowed nervously. I wasn't surprised to hear her say that, yet it still seemed odd. Rosalie never had apologized for anything before; she never put her self to fault for anything. Or at least that is what I presumed.

"Go on," I encouraged, my feet taking me to a small loveseat, decorated in red and white swirls. I sat down, gracefully, and entwined my fingers in a sign of patience. Even though my mind was racing with questions.

"Before I… officially apologize, I want to ask you something," She hesitated, still so unsure of herself. This side of Rosalie startled me, her hesitance was entirely abnormal.

I nodded my head swiftly, my impatience wearing incredibly thin.

She took a moment to study my face, as if gathering her courage from my trusting posture. I did trust her.

"Do you… regret being a vampire?" She asked, her wavering and hesitations ceasing, to look directly into my eyes.

My body tensed involuntarily from her question. I hadn't expected this. Her racing thoughts gave no hint to this direction of conversation, and I felt weak not being able to decode them. Was she doing this on purpose?

"What has this got to-"

"Edward, please just answer me." She interrupted, her pleading edge to her voice almost paralyzing me with surprise. Rosalie _never_ pleaded for anything. I was surely getting my daily dose of shock at the moment.

Her eyes ram-shacked mine, looking desperately for answers that I wasn't giving. I wasn't sure if I could give her one, considering I did not know what the answer would give her. Would it give her solace? Anger? Acceptance?

I once again searched her thoughts, trying to decipher them in order to answer her properly. I searched for intent, something to aide me in discovering what she truly wanted from me.

_Emmett… I need to hunt soon… Edward, brother… I feel so much regret… I can't let it happen again… Gabrielle… she needs alliances, not enemies,_ her thoughts penetrated. I hesitated on the last one, my mind puzzling the pieces together meticulously.

"Rosalie, you seriously can not blame yourself for this," I tried to say, yet Rosalie strode towards me, and the look in her eyes made me catch my breath. I knew that look; it was a look that had plagued my eyes when Gabrielle was attacked. In less intensity, yet her pain was raw in her eyes, undoubtedly noticeable.

"Edward. Answer. The. _Question_," She growled, emotions swarming her cold topaz eyes, her face a complete statue of a mask.

"No," I answered sturdily, my jaw rubbing against my teeth stressfully. My eyes pierced into hers, watching storm after storm of emotions rolled within.

_He cannot be serious. I've heard him cry tearlessly at night…Surely he's heard me. I tried to keep it from Emmett as best as I could, yet he was too noticeable of my emotions… Oh how I regret putting him through so much pain watching me be so miserable. I wish I could have taken it all back… I could have saved this family their trouble if I had just never existed,_

Rosalie's thoughts dug into my brain, the shocking truth of her words causing my mind to run blank with starkness.

"I regret many things, Rose. Yet that not being one of them," I answered curtly, a small part of me frustrated by her absurdness. This was not her burden to take.

"Then you are a lot stronger than I had taken you for," She simply responded, the storm behind her topaz eyes calming gently.

"Rose, you do not have to blame yourself. I take full responsibility," She stood there with her eyes wide and mouth slightly parted in shock.

"No, Edward—"

"Rosalie, you do realize that even if you hadn't shunned Bella and Gabrielle," She winced noticeably at my terseness. "Things would still be the way they are."

She didn't believe that, of course. In more ways than one I was starting to see myself within her, the one who always denies that they are not the one at fault. Yet she wasn't to blame, my statement was true and she knew that.

"But Edward, how do you know? It certainly did not take away _your_ pain," She responded, hitting my weakness. I could hear the hypocrisy in my statement.

"_That_ is entirely different from what you are experiencing. I _am_ the one to blame; you are simply putting the erroneous belief of it on yourself."

Her eyes flared with anger.

"You are so selfish with your pain."

My eyes narrowed slightly from the acid on her tongue.

"Only because it is my burden to carry, not yours."

We both stared at each other, neither of us faltering or giving in to the other's glare. I could keep this up all day if she persisted. Yet I could see her resolve wearing thin in her thoughts and eyes.

"I'm… sorry," She shuddered, her eyes shifting to the floor and the familiar blankness covered her face. My frustration ceased.

"Rosalie, pay attention to me when I say that I understand your reasons for feeling this way. I may not agree to them, yet I do comprehend it. I take your apology full heartily, if that is what it takes for you to come to terms."

She stood there motionless as I let the words sink in her thoughts, soothing the throbbing pain within them. Patiently, I waited for her to erase the burden that has held her down forcefully over this past year. I could hear Jasper's thoughts from somewhere downstairs, maybe the kitchen.

_Edward, your words have soothed her greatly. Emmett thanks you for that, _was all he thought before going into a conversation with Esme about her garden.

"Thank you, Edward. I really appreciate your words," Rosalie uttered, barely a whisper. "Now we just need to work on _your_ acceptance," She grinned slightly.

I chuckled lightly, knowing for a fact that it was not going to happen.

"That will be an unattainable accomplishment, I'm afraid," I answered, rising up to my feet. I would always carry that burden, it was apart of me now. Yet as long as Gabrielle is happy, I will not notice the heaviness of it.

"So you say," She responded with a sigh. She knew me enough that my stubbornness was indefatigable.

"I do say," I grinned, retreating to the bedroom door to leave. Gabrielle must be flustered by now.

"Wait," Rosalie called out behind me. I turned slightly, my right foot extended as I stopped. My eyebrow rose in question.

"In light of my… revelation, I think you and Gabrielle should go with us," She stated, slightly embarrassed for a strange reason. Her thoughts clued me in to what she was referring to.

"I do not know if that is a good idea. Her injury is—"

_Edward, I've seen it and we will all have fun! Especially Gabrielle. I promise._ Alice's thoughts ransacked my brain. I chuckled lightly, knowing that my hesitations would only provoke her further.

"I suppose it would be nice to stretch my legs," I grinned, as I exited Rosalie's room in vampire speed.

Vampire Baseball.

This should be good.


	19. Vampire Baseball

(**Author's Note**: Alright, here is the baseball chapter I promised! And it's a long one, [cheers!] so enjoy. Vampire Baseball intrigues me so! I had to put it in Gabrielle's POV. I might add one or two more chapters with Edward's POV, but after that the rest of the story will be in Gabrielle's POV.

Anyway… I had to do it… one of my reviewers mentioned vampire baseball and it just stuck in my brain. You know how that is… ha-ha. Anyway, tell me what you think! I really wanted Gabrielle to play instead of being on the sidelines like Bella had. Gabrielle is more athletic than her sister; I knew she would appreciate the experience more if she could play too! Even though she's not a vampire and she would loose very badly without the Cullen's help. Thank you for your reviews for 'Heaven'; I love the idea of a tree house so I had to put it in there. x)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters (just Gabrielle) or the idea of vampire baseball. Though I would _so_ love it if I did!)

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEG

"Alright, you got your study time. _Now_ can you tell me what you are up to?" I asked, feeling my annoyance bubble over increasingly. I understood his reasons for having me keep up with school and all, but studying for three hours?! That was crazy! My brain couldn't handle all the facts that I had to cram inside of it. I already had a throbbing headache from staring at the print for such a long stretch of time Edward was getting dangerously good with his dazzling.

And when I say good, I mean that it's bad for me.

I would bend over backwards if he asked me to.

Let's face it; I was so far into the hole that I didn't really care that much anymore, every minute we spent together just gave more chances for me to attach to him. Which meant when it came time for him to leave I would be left scarred for life. But I steered away from those types of thoughts. Even when his stunning smiles just brought them up again. And again.

Why was this _God_ wasting his time with _me_?

"I can, yet I won't. Will you please let me indulge this? You are only making it worse for yourself," He stated, his lips pulling up into his one of a kind grin. Was it the smile that did me over? Or was it the closeness between our bodies that tipped the scales?

Whichever the case, I was seriously dazzled beyond comprehension.

"Fine," I mumbled in frustration. I didn't mind the surprise in itself, I just didn't like to be the one left out of the loop.

"Excellent," He grinned further, rising up to his feet. I sat on the floor, waiting for his hands to hold out for me to grasp. My butt was kind of numb from sitting on the floor in the same position for so long. If the carpet wasn't as thick and soft as it was, I would have permanent flattage for sure.

"This must be good if you're so excited," I noted, battling between the idea of whether that was a good or bad thing. Probably bad. Most definitely bad.

His hands held out as expected and I grasped them carefully. Edward was barely touching me, yet held me up without any effort at all. His cold granite fingers sent shivers through my sweater.

"I am more concerned than excited, yet that particular emotion is being suppressed at the moment. To ensure my... _cooperativeness_ in this," He answered, yet he might as well have answered in German because I had no clue to what he was referring to. Leave it to vampires to answer a question with complete utter nonsense.

"This?" The only part in that I could catch.

"This. As in what we are about to do," He answered carefully. Ever the thorough one.

"Who is 'we'?" I continued on my investigation. He could at least answer me that.

"The family, of course," He grinned bigger, my heart sputtering.

"Well at least I know the attention isn't solely on me,"

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEG

That darn Alice Cullen! She _would_ make me sit in an uncomfortable chair for an hour just to do my hair. I knew the first moment she seen my high tops that she had plans. She looked like she was going to set them on fire while they were still on my feet!

Did Bella go through this torture? We could start an Alice Abuse Club, where everyone tells tales of their horrific beauty treatments. We would vision her with an evil smirk with evil eyebrow tweezers in one hand and a scary looking clamp thingy for the eyelashes in the other. No one could escape her clutches! The terror!

"Oh Gabrielle, it isn't as bad as you are making it be," Alice chirped behind me after successfully pulling my hair a little too hard for the umpteenth time. What the hell was she doing to my head? It felt like she was trying to pull the hair from my scalp, to perhaps make it grow.

"Alice. We are just going to play baseball, how much hairdo is necessary?" I whined, wincing as she pulled a section of hair tightly. She may have been putting it in a braid. It felt like she was pulling sections of my hair in all directions.

"Silly Gabrielle! It is entirely necessary," She answered, almost certainly thinking that my rejection to her fashioned habits being absurd. More like fascist habits.

I decided that she wasn't going to let me go, and I just had to hope that Edward would get back from whatever he was doing… something about 'checking the area'… soon. I didn't know how long I could take it before I would start screaming for help. I bet Alice would get a kick out of that.

"You do realize that I can see the future right? That means I know what you are planning. And no, I would be greatly offended if you starting to scream for help," Alice stated, void of emotion in her voice. Great, I pissed her off. I was _great_ at that.

I did forget that she was psychic. It hadn't settled in my brain yet. Unlike Edward, her power actually worked on me, yet it was still weird.

I decided I would play nice, and instead of whine I'd direct the conversation to something more… easy.

"So, how far can you see into the future?" I asked, hoping that my attempt of getting to know her would lighten her mood. I couldn't exactly see her face, yet I noticed a change in her hair pulling when I asked.

"It depends on how sure the decision is. That is how my power works, you see. I see what will happen when someone makes a decision. For an example: When you had decided that you accepted that Edward was a vampire. Before that, the future for you two was fuzzy. Yet when you made that decision, it was clear that you two would have an attraction to each other. I would get glimpses of romance and stuff, the two of you smiling and laughing. Those things are surer than others, because it's so natural. The tree house was my idea, though all credit of it being built and designed goes to Edward. When I seen what would happen I had to make sure you guys didn't screw it up by premature kisses." She giggled, and I took in the information seriously, trying not to blush at the fact that she had seen the kiss. I hope it wasn't too raunchy or anything.

"What can you see for Edward and me right now?" I asked, my curiosity brimming over embarrassment. I was a little eager and frightened by what her answer might be. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. If Edward and I wasn't going to last, I wanted to enjoy it while it did. Not anticipate it, tainting my memories.

"All sorts of things. Yet I cannot simply tell you. I wouldn't ruin it, especially because I see that most of things occur only for the fact that you two have no idea what to do in a relationship," Alice sighed, noticeably grinning. I eternally let a breath of relief at her statement. I do not think Alice would lie to me, yet I still didn't know her that well.

"But I can tell you some things. You can ask me how tonight will go. It won't change anything, it just might help you be prepared for it and you'll have a better time," She added, and my throat caught in nervousness.

"I thought I'd just be sitting there watching you guys play?"

"Don't you like Baseball? I figured you would, you seem more… adventurous than Bella." Alice hesitated slightly, trying to find a word that wouldn't insult me or my sister. Like it mattered.

"Well I certainly played it before. Back at home Phil had taught me how to play, I was amateur, yet I have the taste of it. I also played little league way back in the day, yet I hardly remember it," I answered, remembering back to the days of blisteringly hot summers when we'd all go out in the backyard for catch. After Bella got hit in the face a few times she'd duck out and it would be just Phil and me.

"I suppose Bella didn't take too well to it, I assume?"

"No, not at all, actually," I laughed, the image of Bella rubbing her nose dejectedly after being hit in the face entering my mind. She was my sister; it was my job to laugh at things like that.

"Bella is Bella," She stated, and her singing voice made it sound like a song than an insult.

"Did you know that Bella was going to dump Edward for Jacob?" I blundered, the words tumbling out before I could put a leash on them. I didn't even know I was going to say them until it was out of my mouth. Alice's hands stopped moving around behind me as we sat in an uncomfortable silence. I had actually stumped her!

"No, I didn't," She answered softly. She sounded like she wanted to say more, but didn't. I decided that I wouldn't press it. Something about her hesitance signaled that not just Edward had been hurt by Bella's abrupt departure.

Edward thankfully came soon after, before Alice could enforce me into a manicure. She responded by making me promise that she could give me one tomorrow. Apparently a manicure was a whole day event.

I clutched at Edward dramatically, demanding that he save me from his deranged vampire of a sister. She laughed sharply at that. I added that I was kidding before she would think of ways for revenge in the form of a nail file. Vampires and nail care products just didn't seem endearing to me.

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEG

I swallowed nervously as I felt Edward slow down, surely reaching the desired destination for our baseball game. I was nervous to see them play. Surely they would be perfect at it, and make me look so miniscule compared to their strength and beauty. How could I participate with them when I stuck out like a green thumb? I didn't belong in their circle of perfection.

The moist greenness of Forks opened into a clearing not to far off from where Edward slowed. When he came to a stop, I had to catch my breath in order to accommodate to my surroundings. I've never seen such green in my life. Or at least been almost eaten by it.

"I still can't get over the fact of how green Forks is," I mumbled, taken aback by the eerie glow of the place. The overcast sky didn't lighten up the place that much either.

"Ah, the great outdoors. It is fairly overwhelming, yet you'll get used to it," Edward said from underneath me. He was grinning crookedly, I could tell by his voice. He didn't even have to look at me and I was already melting. His mere _voice_ gave me chills. The sensations of cool and heat rolled through me, and I couldn't pinpoint an actual temperature stable enough.

"Gabrielle, you are radiating heat. Are you feeling ill?" Edward asked up at me, concern filling his velvety voice. I gulped down my embarrassment.

When I didn't answer, Edward spun inhumanly fast around expertly while keeping me safely still. I was used to the feeling by now.

"Gabrielle you're flushed," Edward noted, running his cool hands against my cheeks. It felt amazing. His golden eyes burned into mine, yet his was filled with concern while I was positive that mine conveyed something more basic and simple than that.

"Edward I'm fine," I assured, my voice breaking shakily. "I guess I'm still not completely used to vampire transportation."

He looked unconvinced by my answer, yet we were interrupted by the familiar voice of Emmett barreling towards us.

"Hey, you two stop the fluff and get situated!" Emmett bellowed, his voice reverberating through my head loudly.

Edward chuckled lightly, his apprehension over my condition fortunately forgotten.

"Emmett is extremely competitive, I'm afraid. He'll do anything to prove himself," Edward said, his eyes watching his brother run towards a spot in the field to lay down home base.

Not a second later the rest of the Cullens gracefully entered the clearing, all wearing the baseball attire that Alice had assigned us. She dressed me up in a white with black stripped uniform shirt and black pants. I even had a black hat with large white 'V' on it. I didn't have to ask what it stood for.

As it turned out, Alice had put Edward, me, Carlisle and Jasper on one team. We were the vampires. Then it was Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice. Esme was of course the ref. I didn't need them to tell me that someone had to control the madness that was Emmett. I knew he would cheat if he had to.

What I had been curious about was what the 'W' stood for on the other team's uniform. It didn't make any sense to me at all.

"Edward, what does the 'W' stand for?" I asked timidly, not sure if he would think I was incompetent for not figuring it out yet.

Edward had sat me on the ground by then, standing next to me as he observed Emmett's precision while placing the bases in the correct place. His bronze shock of hair ruffled gently as a gust of wind blew against us. I could feel the electricity of a storm in the air.

"It means werewolf," He stated, a lazy grin surfacing on his face. Something in his smile led me to believe that there was a meaning behind it. Yet I fought at the building questions as a hard gust of wind blew across the field, pressing the tall grass down horizontally. Dark grey clouds rolled above us, and my suspicions of a storm were growing increasingly strong.

"Why are we here if it's going to rain?" I asked, my thoughts starting to judge the Cullen's sanity.

"It's not going to rain while we are here. It is the _thunder_ that we oblige," Edward clarified, yet it hardly answered the question. Why would he need thunder to play baseball?

"You will just have to see it to understand," Edward added, standing straighter when Rosalie came towards us. The rest of the Cullens were discussing something on the other side of the field.

I gulped as she sauntered up to us, her perfection even shining under the baseball uniform. She could pull off dirty rags and still be drop dead gorgeous. I haven't really talked to her at all during this whole… thing. I had the impression that she hated me. Whenever she looked at me, she either seemed scornful, disapproving or pained. I never asked Edward about it, though. Her anger in was deserved, that was for sure. I should never have put the Cullens through any of this. I don't know what I could have done, yet I wish I _had_ done something instead of just sitting there and let Victoria attempt to kill me. I should have begged her to take me to James so we'd be far away from Edward and I couldn't hurt him. Or his family.

"Hello, Rose," Edward said softly. I looked up at him and then back at Rose who now appeared to be smiling. I had to do a double take to make sure I had seen correctly. Her beauty magnified ten times by her brightening smile.

"Edward," She nodded towards him, yet her golden eyes were glued to me. I just stared back dumbfounded.

"Do you mind if I talked to Gabrielle for a minute or two? I haven't had the pleasure of officially welcoming her into our home," She asked, and from the corner of my eye I could see Edward's tension relax.

"Of course," He mumbled, and turned to me to give me a little smile before disappearing to the other side of the field. I had to blink a few times before I registered that he was gone.

"Oh," I huffed, shifting my leg with the healing ankle in a more comfortable position.

"Are you hurt?" Rosalie asked, her brow furrowing in concern. My shock must have been apparent on my face because she chuckled lightly before coming up next to me and kneeling down soundlessly.

"No, I guess I'm still getting used to the whole strong and fast part of being a vampire," I answered honestly.

"It is pretty unnerving for humans, I suppose. Yet you need to be prepared for it when James comes," Rosalie answered leisurely, yet my throat constricted in shock. "We are already sitting ducks. Might as well make sure you aren't a blind one."

Her logic made sense, yet my human brain just wouldn't have it. My hands started to shake fearfully, the images of Victoria's bloodthirsty eyes and flame red hair sprouting uncontrollably.

"Gabrielle, I want to apologize for being so harsh when you came here," Rosalie's bell like voice said next to me. "It is inexcusable."

I looked up into her beautiful face, her eyes soft.

"I can't say that the turn in relationship you and Edward have is exactly what's best for you, yet I won't stand in the way. I guess I'm just too biased for my own good," Rosalie laughed, adjusting her baseball cap.

"Thank you," I said, exasperated. Her genuine concern and honesty made me feel a whole world better than I ever though her words could provide. To be honest, I had thought she was pretty stuck up and selfish. I was astounded how wrong my presumptions were becoming to be.

"No, thank _you_. Your forgiveness is well received," Rosalie said, her topaz eyes sparkling with happiness. You'd think she was a little kid at Christmas time.

Then, she disappeared from my side. Though I wasn't prepared for it, her words about needing to be ready for an upcoming encounter drove my mind into focusing on her movements. I couldn't exactly see them, yet when she appeared on the other side of the field I swore I seen her land on her feet, as if she had jumped in the air. The way her knees were bent and her hands held out for balance supported that theory. Maybe she had jumped the whole field, yet she was too quick for my slow human eyes to see the in-between parts.

"It is almost time," A velvety voice appeared in front of me, Edward's body appearing from nowhere. Well, from the sky I presume.

His smile dazzled me once again, and all I could do was stick out my hand for him to take as I drank in his beautiful face. I would never get enough of how stunning he was. I think that was a good thing. I wasn't sure. But at the moment I didn't have enough coherencies to ponder it further.

He lifted me on his back again, carefully, as he set off in speed to the other side of the field to his family. I didn't close my eyes this time. He wasn't going as fast as he had when running here, so it was easier on my eyes and stomach to take witness. Everything was flying by quickly, and it felt as if the _ground_ was moving other than Edward. He used so little effort that I couldn't connect his speed to how leisurely his legs flowed underneath him.

We stopped before I could observe it any further, and Edward kept me on his back protectively. I could tell by the way his icy hands gripped my wrists as I held onto his granite neck. I wasn't going anywhere at the moment. This was funny because it's not like I would have voluntarily jumped off him and left. Ha. I would have to brain washed for something that absurd to happen.

"Alright, we have exactly two minutes left until the show will begin," Alice's girly voice said from beside Jasper. His pale hand was resting on her shoulder appearing innocent. Yet I could see how his thumb rubbed against her, so softly and barely a whisper that the love was present in his movements. He seen me looking and smiled with his eye brow raised in question. I wasn't the mind reader, so I didn't know what he wanted. Yet I shrugged my shoulders anyway, as if saying that I was just looking. Jasper chuckled softly, not loud enough to penetrate Alice's voice.

"So, is everything clear? Gabrielle will stick with Edward. When it's her turn to bat, I'll slow down the ball enough so she can hit it. That means everyone else on the field will have to move slow too, to be fair," Alice instructed. I noticed Emmett eye roll.

"Oh, come on! Vampire baseball isn't fun when you have to do it like a human," Emmett whined, earning a hard slap from Rosalie. She winked at me with a smile and I couldn't help but chuckle. Emmett's head fell in defeat as he grabbed Rosalie's hand gently. It was like a child being reprimanded for stealing a cookie.

"As I said before, it's only fair to let Gabrielle play. You would want to play too," Alice added her eyes directly on Emmett. I was struck by a wave of gratitude that she was defending me. Even though her plots of fashion related torture were ever present in her mind, it was nice to know that she would defend me. She seemed to notice my smile, and winked at me.

"Ok, so she'll play. But how will she run and bat if she can't even stand up?" Emmett asked, and he tried to make his question genuine but I could still hear Edward growl softly at his question. I couldn't believe how protective he was of me. It was disturbing and pleasing at the same time.

"That's covered, Emmett. You just go and be a nice second baseman and it'll all be perfect," Alice answered, making sure her voice had a razor edge to it in warning. If everyone was so intent on making sure Emmett behaved, what sort of things had he done before? I was curious. But at the moment I didn't have a choice to ask because Edward turned around and headed for the home base. I could hear the other Cullens on the V team follow behind. I was actually getting excited.

Yet the question to how I would play started to nag me. Emmett was right, I couldn't stand on my feet to bat nor could I run. Yet being on Edward's back started to make me believe that my feet wouldn't even touch the ground in this game. I smiled at the though of never leaving Edward's arms. I guess having a healing ankle did have its perks.

"Jasper, you are up to bat," Edward instructed as he let Carlisle and Jasper get in front of him. Carlisle looked back at me and smiled a bright smile before turning to look at his wife as she sauntered up behind us to perform her referee duties.

"Alright kids, you know how this proceeds. If you do not hit the ball, it is a strike. Play nicely. There will be no cheating. If I catch you cheating, you will be penalized." Esme's voice rung out across the field. "Oh and Alice, no looking into the future. And Edward, no mind reading,"

Edward sighed gently, apparently not liking the idea of not being able to use his power. Yet something in me knew he would find a loophole in this rule.

The other team took their places at the bases, Emmett on first with home base, Rosalie on second and Alice performing as third base and pitcher.

Jasper picked up the Louisville Slugger and swung it a few times while wounding it up. I didn't think that vampires had to warm up to play baseball, but I think it was more of a show than anything.

"Sweetie, don't think I'll take it easy on you just because you are on the other team," Alice chirped from the pitcher's mound. Jasper chuckled light heartedly, wounding up his bat again before stepping to the side to bend his knees.

"I would be hurt if you did, honey," Jasper replied, his scruffy voice full of humor.

"Is it always like this?" I asked into Edward's ear. I could feel him shiver underneath me, but I decided that I wouldn't think about it.

"Usually they are on the same team. This is the first time they've played against each other," Edward answered, gripping my wrists a little harder. I snuggled closer to him, enjoying the way his scent clung to my uniform after it rubbed against him. I might have to make him hug my pillows so I could sleep tonight. God, how would I even sleep knowing that the whole family is awake outside of my room? It was slightly creepy. Yet I would rather be at the Cullen's than dad's house.

Crap. Dad.

I haven't really given much thought to him. Of course I was glad that he came to see me. He would have spent the night in the hospital, yet I refused. Plus, he was pretty pissed about Edward. And Edward hadn't left the hospital, no matter how many times I tried to persuade him otherwise.

Dad didn't blame Edward directly, yet he knew that it had something to do with him. The story was that I was going down the steps and I fell. Though how I had managed to hurt my ankle so badly was a 'mystery' I told him. I was a pretty good liar at the time.

Now, I felt a twinge of guilt that he had just had me move in with him and now I left to live with the Cullens. I would have to go visit him tomorrow, and have Esme or someone cook something edible for him; I was sure he was suffering.

Then, everything happen simultaneously as a deep, loud crackle of thunder erupted from the sky above after a brilliant streak of lightening flitted across. I looked up to find Jasper gone, and appearing at second base as Emmett trotted back into the field with the baseball in his hands. I blinked several times, trying to remember when I had seen Alice throw the ball and Jasper hit it. How had I missed it?

"You seem confused?" Carlisle asked, his amazing handsome features staring back at me with curious humor.

"A little," I admitted, watching as Jasper laughed inaudibly as Emmett threw the ball back to Alice, begrudged. Alice seemed indifferent in the exchange.

"We are too quick for you to catch us, unfortunately," He said, his smile a lovely white. "The thunder, however, covers up our… accompanied style," He added, and I could feel my eye brows push together in puzzlement.

Carlisle's smile grew slightly.

"You could imagine that it is quite extreme—our strength and speed—when we play. We prefer to do things as a family and this, along with certain other human activities, give us great pleasure. Some more than others," He spoke, clearly meaning the intensity of Emmett's sportsmanship. Or lack there of.

I nodded in understanding, realizing that coupling the Cullens and baseball _would_ be pretty loud. Thunder was a necessity for them.

Carlisle then went up to bat and like before, everything happened too fast for me to witness. I could only see where our team started and ended, and hope that the spilt second in-between was in our favor.

Jasper appeared at home base, his face slightly flushed and huge grin on his face. Edward nodded to him in approval, letting my hand go to pat his brother on the shoulder in praise.

"Well done, Jasper," Esme said from behind me, her voice being full of love as any other mother's would sound. Jasper winked past me to her with a grin.

"Our turn, it seems," Edward chuckled underneath me. My confused stare bore into the back of his head.

"Wh-what?" I asked, my perplexity choking my voice.

"We are up to bat, Gabrielle," Edward said, letting go of my wrists and twisting his body so he was again facing me. I looked up at him in fear and confusion.

"After you hit the ball, I'll pick you up and run." Edward stated, a bit annoyed at my incompetence.

Oh.

That was easier.

"How are you so sure I'll hit it?" I asked, grabbing the baseball bat from Edward's hands timidly. The thing was heavier than it looked.

His face softened as a crooked grin spread across his face. I swallowed, dazzled.

"I have faith in you," He responded simply as his hands that rest around my waist stiffened for effectiveness. I looked away and up at Alice to hide my blush.

Carlisle was at second base, like Jasper had been. He was leaning to third, watching me as I gripped the bat. Rosalie was smiling softly from first, patiently waiting for me. Alice was grinning, throwing the baseball up in the air carefully, and giving me thumbs up when I lifted the bat up behind my right shoulder. Emmett was laughing loudly—probably picturing me getting hit in the face or something equally embarrassing. I gritted my teeth in bitter annoyance at that.

_Bella_ was the one for accidents and embarrassment. I was tired of being expected to be as much as a shy, timid, clumsy _girl_ as she was.

I had an identity. I was Gabrielle Swan.

And I _wasn't_ a shadow anymore.

"Batter up," Esme called out, a smile in her voice.

I watched as Alice wound her hand back slowly, letting me take in her movements and adjust my grip in anticipation. Her knee bent upward, her lips pursing together as she paused in that position. Then, with one last deep breath within, I braced my grip as Alice's arm slung forward cautiously and I watched the ball fly towards me.

It was definitely slower than her previous throws. My confidence grew as the ball sped towards me, and I easily calculated where it was heading so I could place my bat directly in its path. With some built up strength, I shot my bat forward, my ears hesitantly listening for the sound of contact. When it did, I looked up to find my ball soaring towards the trees past Emmett. He stared at me in astonishment as he shook his head and shot towards the trees at human speed.

I felt one of Edward's hands leave my waist and grabbed behind both my knees to lift me up. Then—we shot towards first base—where I faintly heard Rosalie's bell like laughter. Alice was cheering happily, even though she was on the other team. Before five seconds had passed, we were already at home base.

Jasper, Carlisle and Esme greeted us warmly, both surprised and happy that I had hit the ball. Somewhere in my mind I wondered why they were as surprised as they were. I wasn't _that_ much of a weak human.

"Wow, Gabrielle, I am pleasantly surprised. On the first throw, too!" Carlisle chuckled, smiling down at me as Edward let me down on my normal foot. Even though Edward had done the running, I was breathing heavily and full of adrenaline.

"Great job," Jasper complemented nicely, as Esme came forth to sling her arms around me.

"I'm so happy! I hated to think you wouldn't get to do much because of your injury," She gushed, her cold hard body pressing into me. I chuckled light heartedly.

"I'm glad my weakness wasn't a concern here," I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

Their faces softened slightly as Edward's distinct body moved in front, effectively cutting my vision.

"Gabrielle, you are stronger than you let yourself believe," Edward said, his cold hand caressing my burning cheek lightly. "I'm very proud of you." My gaze flickered to his and I couldn't help but join him in his smile. I was definitely falling for him. Big time.

"So, the girl can actually play," Emmett's slightly annoyed voice grumbled from the field, and I looked to see him standing at second with the ball in his hand tightly.

"Emmett, you need to calm down your ego," Rosalie's voice called out to him. Her tone was full chastising. I couldn't cover up my giggle at how strongly Rosalie had disciplined Emmett by just speaking. He slinked back a few feet while looking at the ground sheepishly.

"See, I told you we'd all have fun," Alice's tinkling voice called from the center of the field and I smiled brightly at her. She was right, I was having fun. Plus, it did help that Edward was within a two feet radius the entire time.

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEG

The rest of the game went on quickly, our team played the entire innings until we had to switch to the field. Jasper pitched this time. Edward had me on his back at second base, while Carlisle took first base.

The other team hit there balls, and as I expected, Emmett used his brute force his time up. Edward was quick though, and as we both sped into the forest and I clutched at his neck blindly we re-entered the field in split second as Edward caught Emmett at second. I hardly registered us moving at all. Emmett growled angrily at his out and trudged back to home base with his shoulders slumped. Because of that out, our team won at the end. The thunder crackled up above as our own little baseball game created its own deafening explosions.

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEG

After cleaning up the field—Emmett had made a crater when he pounded his fist in the ground angrily from his loss—we all headed back to the house. I was strangely comfortable around the Cullens now, after spending the evening with them. I was at ease from Rosalie's talk, and happy that I got to participate with them in the game. Plus, it was kind of cool to make Emmett mad.

"And what are you laughing at?" Edward asked, smiling happily at my humor. Alice had helped me dress in some comfortable pajamas—I had convinced her to let me sleep in my sweats for the night—before having Edward steal me away. He carried me to the guest bedroom, opening the door easily and turning on the light.

"Just thinking about today, how great it was." I answered honestly, Edward sitting me on the soft bed. He smiled as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I shivered slightly at the skin contact.

"It was a great day?" He asked; a hidden question underneath it. I knew it was referring to earlier, at the tree house. Heaven.

I sighed, reaching up to grab Edward's hand from his side. His fingers—so cold and hard yet gentle—entwined mine with his.

"A very great day, yes,"


	20. EPOV: Fears

(**Author's Note:** Ta-da! Here is another chapter! Ch.20! I feel very accomplished to have finished twenty chapters. Yay! The next chapter will start off with Gabrielle talking her sleep… hehe. You can imagine what she might say. Plus, a surprise in the next chapter! The plot twist, I guess its called. If I can get it in there, I have a problem with drawing out a chapter too long, and I can't add some things until a new chapter. I gotta remember that this is fanfiction, not a novel! Well, with further ado, I present another fabulous (hopefully) chapter in EPOV. They wont last much longer so enjoy them while you can.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Stephenie Meyer aka: the fiction guru. Though I'd enjoy borrowing her identity for the day.)

I was in my bedroom, searching through my deep mahogany dresser for my flannel pajamas and plain white tee shirt when Alice burst in. I hadn't known she was coming. She appeared to just be walking down the hallway, perhaps down the stairs, and her thoughts gave no intention of talking to me. So when her small figure leapt into the room, I staggered back a step. Of course I recovered quickly.

"Alice, is there a purpose to your rude entrance?" I asked, partly annoyed yet as well concerned. Had she seen something? Are we running out of time? Soon my demeanor became feared, and I was up next to her in an instant.

Alice looked up in my eyes with humor, causing my fear to settle somewhat. Yet I was still curious to what she had intended with her abruptness.

"Are you planning on sleeping with Gabrielle tonight?" Alice's voice asked, slightly amused and indifferent. Yet the hard smoothness of her face provided me with a suspicion that her question had a double meaning. My eye brows cocked upward in response to her question.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, searching her thoughts for a vision. Yet she was happily announcing the national anthem backwards. I waited as her indefinite thoughts spoke through her words.

"No—not a problem—just a concern. I guess you could call it sisterly advice," her eyes twinkled. "Gabrielle is not like Bella. She won't merely go right to sleep with you holding her. I'm not sure why just yet… but she has trust issues, Jasper said," She added at the end, as if to prove the truth of it. I stared at her speechless.

"That doesn't mean you cannot try, but do not be surprised if she is a little uncomfortable. I think she'd hide it if she was, so be careful. And don't blame yourself, Edward. This is all about Gabrielle's insecurities before she met you," Alice spoke, her face softening into a smile. I held onto her words as if I was studying for an extremely hard test; not that I would need to study, but still.

"Thank you, Alice," I said, honestly. I took an unnecessary breath to settle myself. I had expected worse.

Alice nodded swiftly before exiting through the door in a graceful dance. I could hear her approach Jasper in their room and was speaking inaudibly. I decided that I wouldn't try to penetrate their thoughts, and that Gabrielle was more important.

What was she so insecure about? I suppose it would be about her sister. Though she never mentioned it, I had a feeling that she was always being suppressed by her sister's image. Her mother most likely wanted her to be more like Bella. Perhaps her whole family. I gritted my teeth together in anger. Gabrielle was a very special creature, a beautiful original soul, how could anyone ask her to copy someone else? I could imagine her hurt, to be looked at in disapproval. Yet she refused to conform. My heart swelled in adoration that she was as strong as she was. I would make sure she knew how content I was with _her_ and not some forced twin of Bella that her parents have tacitly inflicted on her during her entire life. I wanted Gabrielle Swan. Any other person was irrelevant.

"Purple suits you," The words flew out of my mouth before I had a handle on them. I frowned eternally. Such ease I had with speaking around her. I hope I hadn't embarrassed her.

"Um, thanks," She muttered, looking down at her purple tank top in speculation. Her cheeks were slightly pink, yet I think she was flattered more than anything. I had interrupted her thoughts—she hadn't even noticed me open the door and close it noiselessly. The room was dark, though the large window let the moon's illuminated glow into the room. Tonight's sky was partly clear, so the light would filter down in random intensities. Gabrielle's skin was soft white in the darkness, yet I buried the desire to touch the milky softness.

She was sitting leisurely on the bed, her bed now, her arms lying across her crossed legs. Her eyes judged me too—they ran up and down my clothes with no guilt. Yet her warm eyes crinkled in confusion. Those simple—_easy_—emotions did no such thing to tame my endless torment. Oh, how I wished I could read her thoughts and understand her facial expressions. I wished to piece together her thoughts with each hint of her expression, to connect them. Yet I was left on the outside, having to fiend for even an ounce of understanding by what I could dazzle her into confessing. A part of me resented that, and the other felt no culpability at all.

"I didn't think that vampires would need flannel pajamas," She laughed, yet I heard the undercurrent of a question in her voice.

"It is true we don't require them, yet Alice cannot help but be prepared for any type of situation regarding fashion. She's bought me a few swimming trunks, even though it has been more than a decade since I've been swimming last," I chuckled, remembering her coming home that day with her normal amount of shopping bags—18 or so—and the surprise and annoyance accompanied with any absurd outfit she insisted as necessary. She claimed that she knew that I would need them one day. Why I would need _five_ was nothing even I could comprehend.

"Should I be worried?" Gabrielle asked, her eyes widening a fraction. Yet I could see the tiredness building in the tissue around her eyelids. She wouldn't be conscious much longer, I hoped. She must be exhausted from the day.

"No, she _will_ perform restraint," I answered, my eyes flickering to her injured ankle. She followed my gaze and relaxed. I smiled when her mouth inched open to suck in a great gulp of air in a yawn, her arms involuntarily stretching upward and her back arching slightly. My throat caught at the sensuality, the beauty of her movements. Such a simple, human action caused such fire within me.

It was so absurd—so unordinary—for me to be thinking such things as this. Watching her brown hair falling behind her back forced my fingers to twitch with the desire to dip them within the soft strands. For so long, I had been content with my existence. All I needed was my family, my music, and I could live on to the next day. No other purpose was remotely appealing to me, not even my crazed bloodlust for Bella.

How strange these new desires have become for me. They are so alien, so foreign in thought, yet a part of me recognizes them instantaneously. The human side of me, buried for centuries, is falling in love with the woman in front of me.

What have I done to deserve this? My entire family has obtained their mates, and shows no sign of ever parting. Could I ever part from Gabrielle? My mind cringes away from that thought—my whole body could crumple under the strength of it. Gabrielle was _mine_. The truth and power of that left me needlessly breathless. Though the intensity of my possession—my obsession—should worry me, I felt no guilt. It was my only true knowledge; everything about her felt right to me.

Gabrielle smiled slightly when I made my way to her bedside, lifting the covers effortlessly and sliding my body under them. Her body was so close to mine. The warmth seeped through the expensive and luxurious fabrics, beckoning me. Her very being was like a beacon, her essence drawing my cold deadness within her gravity.

"You are so alluring," My voice breathed, too low for her ears to hear. She seemed to notice my words, however impossible it was, and smiled bigger as she wiggled herself under the covers next to me. Still, she was another sheet beneath me… so there would be no skin to skin contact. This was wise, for I couldn't always vouch for my human side. My vampire tendencies were still very present. I couldn't afford to hurt her in any way.

"You are going to stay here," Gabrielle stated, partly a question. Whether that question was for me, or for her I was not sure.

"If you'd like me to," I added, lessening the intensity of it. She shouldn't feel pushed into having me here. Though I wanted to be able to watch her sleep and hold her. I wanted to hear her babbling thoughts, which seem to be barred from awareness and speech when awake. She always revealed her true thoughts when asleep, unedited as they were.

"Can we just… lay here for awhile? I'm not sure I how feel about it. I don't want you to leave, yet I'm very… hesitant,"

"If you are uncomfortable I should leave," I found myself saying, the gentlemen in me surfacing. Yet my whole being screamed for me to stay.

"I'm not uncomfortable in _that_ way, not with you, it's just… I'm not sure how this will affect me. In the long run."

Her words confused me, what did she mean?

"Affect you? Explain, please," I begged, and I could see her brown eyes softening and bending under the power of it. I enjoyed this ability greatly.

Gabrielle thought for a few moments in silence, every second beating against me painfully slow. My impatience was staggering, and I felt as if I could explode from the frustration. If only I knew what she was thinking! How _easy_ it would be to calm her fears and assure her of my intentions. She gave me no credit—thinking that I could be compromised into hurting her or being inappropriate—it was maddening.

"I'm trying my hardest to be patient, Gabrielle, yet your silence is excruciating,"

Gabrielle looked up me, chagrined, before sheepishly turning towards me slowly on her side. My breath caught and stopped entirely as her wonderful perfume enveloped me and I became humanly undone within it. My arms ached to wrap around her small, warm frame and press her against me tenderly. I wanted to feel her heart beat against me, resonating in my hollow chest.

She seemed to hear my unspoken needs, and scooted closer to me. Still underneath the thin sheet, I wrapped it around her in a cocoon and pulled her to me gently. Her warm body nuzzled into mine, through the sheet. It was better this way, it wasn't as intimate and we both would be comfortable.

"Edward, I don't know how this works," She mumbled into my chest, hiding her face from me. I knew exactly how she felt.

"Despite my long existence, I have less knowledge of this than you do," I whispered into her hair, enjoying the amazingly soft feel of it against my cheek.

"You seem perfect at everything," Gabrielle argued, and though it should have been exaggerated, I could hear the truth in her voice. I wasn't the least bit perfect, not even a fraction of it. How could I be perfect when there was some part of me that thirsted for her—a monster?

"Hardly," I stated, raising my hand to rub my thumb across the silken skin of her cheek. "This part of living isn't something I've encountered before. I'm completely clueless."

Gabrielle sighed, briefly thinking of what I had said.

"I'm going to die, Edward," Her words so soft, that only my kind would hear.

I stiffened at her words, my expansive mind coming to a shocking standstill.

"Gabrielle, you are safe, don't say that," I growled, the hysteria clouding my better judgment. All I could think was _No, not her._ Not her. I would protect her with every ounce of strength—every ounce of this damned monster within me. No one would ever harm her. Ever.

"No, you misunderstand. I _will_ die," Gabrielle spoke, placing special attention on the word _will_. My vampire mind unwillingly understood what she meant, even though the human part of me cringed with despair. With dreadful precision I could picture her growing old, her hair graying and the lines pressing into her delicate skin. Her bones and muscles would grow weaker, her movements slower and less refined. Her eyes would loose its luster as her mind dwindles under the strain of age and time. One day, she won't remember me. One day, she would be gone. A memory. An everlasting, painful, mirage of what she once was. Of what she is. Could I let her fall through my fingers, unable to keep her with me? Could I let her body disintegrate into the cold ground, her soul dispersing into the unknown? My selfishness hindered my judgment once again. Yet, could I turn her into a monster, forever damned upon the earth in shadow and aloneness? It wasn't my right to answer this. I could never make such a defining decision. But still—she was everything. Why would I be given such a… _wonderful_ chance as this, and it be taken away? There has to be a choice. There _must_ be a choice.

"I'm not discussing this." I decided. There would certainly be no more talk of this. My heart—no, my sanity could not bare such despondency.

Gabrielle's breathing turned jagged as the silence ticked by inexorable. It took all of my strength to not burst into flames with my rage, my turmoil. I had to remind myself that such issues as _that_—unimaginable, incongruous issues—were not relevant at the moment. There was time. Plenty of time. I shouldn't worry about such things, especially with this angel in my arms.

"You will have life. Not death." I whispered, once again too soft for her to hear. I made that silent promise to myself, one that was sure to be kept.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't mean to upset you." Gabrielle mumbled while placing her hand upon the spot where my heart used to be. My body eternally trembled under the warmth of her frail, tender palm.

"It just seems that it's something that we have to discuss, you know? We can't just keep putting it off—"

"Not right now, _please_," I interrupted, pulling her closer to me. Her arms formed a barrier between us. They lay side by side so her palms could rest under her cheek. She was silent, as she thought.

"Alright. Some other time then," She said, the undercurrent of _her_ promise in it. I my mouth cringed at the idea. How could I possibly discuss something like this with her? It was the most horrible, blackest sort of sacrilege. I do not think I could bring myself to be reasonable on such a topic.

"That isn't all that's troubles you," I tempted, needing to turn the conversation to a less maddening subject.

"No, you're right, it isn't." She sighed, inching her face upward to me as I drew mine back to look down at her. Our eyes met and I could see the sorrow, the pain, in the chocolate irises.

"This is going to sound silly," She began, and I felt my body become rigid and still to wait for her to explain. I was eager to learn something more about her, something that I could imprint upon my memory. I had such strong and true feelings for her, yet there was much left to learn.

"I'm not really _fond_ of touchiness, really. I've never exactly had a close relationship with my mother, or anyone else for that matter. I don't know anything at all concerning things like… this. I'm not saying I'm uncomfortable, though. For some reason I feel… at ease when I'm with you… even though I have absolutely no idea to what it is I'm doing. We could be doing the complete opposite of what real couples do, and I would have no idea,"

"I think I have enough knowledge to stop you from doing anything rash," I added, my mouth tugging up into a smile. The previous conversation was slowly digging itself back into its place, for another day.

"Right, you do. But I have to tell you that, well, I've had some experiences with certain people that have turned me away from ever wanting something like this—"

"Who? When? I will find them, hunt them down and—" My spike of anger was left churning within me as Gabrielle placed her finger against my lips. Not even her touch could cloud me from my sudden rage. How dare some _loathsome human_ hurt her in any way! She was an angel!

"Edward, if you can decide to not to discuss something… I can too," She whispered softly, her tone of voice draining the anger from me deftly. She stared at me pleading, such desperate pleading that I couldn't help but bend under her will. Whatever she was keeping from me, I _would_ find out one day, though.

"Fine. Yet know that it doesn't matter now—no. Because there is something happening between us, Gabrielle. It is fierce and it has the power to erase all fears and doubts if we let it," I said into her hair. Her body relaxed next to mine, taking in my words as I hoped she would. Whatever she was thinking, I was hoping that she was putting to rest some of the fears she had, or at least snuffing them out for now.

"I believe that one day it will happen. One day we _both_ will be able to put our fears behind us. Until then, I guess we will just have to work with what we have. Yet, Edward," She paused, snuggling into me more. "Nothing will work unless that day comes."

I couldn't deny that what she said was true. It was the truth, the ruthless truth. It was funny how new and confusing things were between us, yet this was the one sure thing. Certain things were inevitable, such as love. But death was too. She knew me enough to know that I would try with everything in me to keep the conversation of her death out of our lives, just as much as I knew that she wouldn't speak of _her_ unsaid issues. The desire to know what she was so afraid to speak cowered against the fear of her death. Yet one day, I believe that these unsaid fears of hers would bring me to compromise. I hoped that this day was far.

"Edward… I want you to stay with me…" Gabrielle whispered her voice weak with sleep. I wasn't sure if she meant with her, in general, or tonight. I decided on the latter, sure that I didn't want to test this theory and upset her. I was content in this, staying with her as she falls asleep in my arms. It felt like a total different thing than what I had expected. I knew her body would be small, warm and fragile. Yet I hadn't imagined how strongly my dead heart throbbed at the idea of having her in my arms. I wanted to caress every part of her, lovingly, and have her warmth spread throughout me completely.

"Goodnight love," I muttered into her ear, barely a whisper at all. Gabrielle's breathing was slow now—her heart beat a rhythmic pulse against my chest. She was so soft; I couldn't believe the satin feel of her skin against my arms.

I couldn't help myself—I just had to touch her. My arm slid back to me, carefully, as my hand grazed the heat of her shoulder. I let my thumb trace the softness, moving to the curve of her neck. She sighed deeply before settling into the bed better, sleep finally taking her. I could stay like this, I told myself. I could spend forever having her in my arms.

Yet could I live with the fact that one day a sleep so familiar and alike to the one she was in now, would come… and she not wake from it.


	21. EPOV: Dreams

(Author's Note: I come to you in peace! Don't impale me with your hatred. I _know_ it's inexcusable to have been gone for so long… and there are excuses yet I won't bore you with them. I will say one thing: I'm sorry! I truly am, I had no intention of deserting the story.

It's unfair of me, I know, yet I bring you this chapter as a peace offering. This chapter probably isn't that great either, but I promise a more satisfying chapter the next time. The plot will finally take its form the next chapters. I've neglected you too long, as well was Gabrielle. Anyway, here is the chapter that I finally finished. I hope you like it… it's in Edward's POV, hopefully that appeals to your forgiving side, hehe.

I'm reading The Host right now, I'm halfway through it! It's actually really good, I'm a little surprised. I didn't think I'd like but I really do. It's not Twilight, but it's still very good.

Chapter 22 is being written as we speak, so be patient. It's coming along faster than I thought it would.)

Dreams

To watch Gabrielle sleep was perhaps my most selfish indulgent yet. Not even seeing her face when she observed the tree house could compare to this. That was simply flattering—it was nothing compared to the contentment and over all peace that formed on her delicate face as she slept beside me. It wasn't like the first time I had seen her sleep, and my emotions got the better of me. And it wasn't like the times she was resting in the hospital. She didn't look in peace in either scene.

Even though it was her that was sleeping and resting, it felt as if I were resting too. I could close my eyes and pretend to sleep any day, yet to feel such relaxation and… _safety_… felt as if I were truly asleep. Not as in dreaming, yet as if I really could rest my body and soul like a human could.

I couldn't keep my hands to myself. I was very careful, making sure I was exerting the least amount of strength possible in my touch. Fortunately my movements didn't wake her and I could continue on in my most enjoyable indulging. I traced the outlines of her cheeks, her nose, and her lips and was mesmerized by every single detail presented in front of me for my vampire senses to devour. Her skin was silk, and incredibly warm under my fingertips. How simply _beautiful_ she was—unconscious to the danger that her present world presented. As in me—the monster who could crush her instantly if I wasn't aware of control.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I almost didn't notice Gabrielle's lips moving and words forming in whispers.

"Don't touch me," Her airy voice said, startling me away instantly. Was she awake? Did she notice my touch and was disgusted by my inappropriateness? I really shouldn't have been touching her—it wasn't right when she wasn't aware of it. I instantly felt guilty and perverse for doing that to her while she was asleep. I quickly formulated apologies, yet Gabrielle didn't move nor open her eyes.

"He'll come… for you," She groaned, her face altering slightly into a painful expression. Her breathing was steady, her heartbeat a slow beat—the rhythm of sleep. I relaxed as a breath of relief blew from my lungs and waited patiently to hear more of whatever she was dreaming about.

My relief was short lived when another painful expression came across her face, and my anxiety was increased once again.

"Victoria," Her whispers named, repeating it over and over again. The burning hole inside of me thrashed, and memories of that previous darkness of self hate rose to my mind as I tried desperately not to shutter under the pain of it. The monster that I so urgently caged inside of me growled with hatred from the mentioning of the name. I could feel my hands searching for something to hold, something other than Gabrielle just in case I might exert myself too much.

"Edward, help," Her breathing quickened, and her face crumpled into fear. It took all that was in me to not wake her.

"Edward," Gabrielle sighed, her face relaxing from its terror. She scrunched up into a little ball, a slight smile on her face. I blinked in utter confusion, unsure what to do about what I had just witnessed. What had she dreamt? Had Victoria come—

"I don't care. I want _you_," Gabrielle's voice whispered, interrupting my thoughts indefinitely. My shock spread through quickly, and though it was impossible to fathom, I was left completely immobile.

"So if she hadn't had come, would you still… want me?" Her whisper quivered, and a ripple went through my chest as I crumpled under the pain in her voice. She dreamt of me leaving her? I could never do any such thing as that. I could never leave her. Even if it would be what was best for her. I was incredibly too selfish. She was too much apart of me now. She was everything. She was my existence. She was my life.

"I will always want you," I felt myself saying, not being able to hold back anymore… even if she couldn't hear me, I couldn't let those words be spoken without my disagreement. I couldn't let her think I would leave her. I wouldn't in a million years. I'd be by her for eternity.

The thought ripped at my chest, causing my entire body to shake.

_She won't be here for eternity—not like _me.

………………………….

(Gabrielle's dream from that point)

"You say that now, but I know how badly it hurt you when Victoria came. I know you enough to see that you blame yourself. And you think that I deserve better," I said, feeling the tears burn my eyes as Edward stared at me, pain etching his face. We were in the tree house, I was standing in front of him and I could feel my hands shake. He brought me here, after Victoria had tried to attack me again… Edward saved me. Victoria got away, yet he did save me. But as soon as he brought me here, I could see that he was having a silent argument in his head. It was too easy to pinpoint his thoughts, to see that he felt totally responsible for my danger. That he believed that I was better off without him around. He didn't see how utterly incredulous that was, how completely wrong his theory was. I needed him with every part of me, I yearned for him. He was everything I ever wanted… I could never give that away. Not now. Not after all that time of being alone.

I hadn't even considered how bland and lonely the world seemed before Edward became apart of mine. Nothing else seemed to compare to this, like I was seeing all in black and white before him. Being around him, feeling him against my fingertips was the best kind of heaven I could ever imagine. It didn't seem possible that there was a world without him in it, now. I just couldn't see myself walking away, no matter how much danger I was in. I was too stubborn for that. Way too stubborn.

And it hurt. It hurt so much to think of the possibility that he _would_ leave. I know that I didn't deserve him, but I'd hope that he would somehow be apart of my life anyway.

"It's more than that, Gabrielle. I might have more control than before, yet I still have the potential." Edward said through his teeth, his eyes deep with sadness.

"I don't believe that. You couldn't ever hurt me, I know you wouldn't,"

"You put too much trust in me, I can't—"

"No, Edward, you listen to me. I can see it in your eyes, the way you feel. I've never once seen any kind of monster. You will never be a monster to me,"

Edward was silent then, I didn't know if he wasn't really listening to my words or not. He stared at me wordlessly, and I could feel my heart thumping loudly and unevenly in my chest. I wanted to reach out to him, to pull his cold arms around me and to comfort him. It didn't seem possible that such a hard, cold body would be preferable over warmth yet I didn't want anyone else. The differences in our bodies were painful… he was so beautiful and surreal. Yet I couldn't deny that his presence was comforting, either.

"I'm… afraid," Edward said, and it seemed like it was hard for him to say. As if it went against his instincts. My stiff shoulders relaxed automatically at his voice. Fear—that was something I could at least try to fix.

I felt my feet moving underneath me as I wanted to be closer to him.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm _terrified,_" I said.

Edward's golden eyes lightened slightly.

"Look at us. We are so helpless," He chuckled, yet I didn't think he found any humor in that.

"Helpless, maybe, but I'll take it. If this means we're together, I'll take it."

My words caused a reaction in him I hardly expected, but was pleasantly content.

His lips were crashing down on mine—capturing mine with such force and passion my breath was instantly swept away. My hands easily were lost in the softness of his hair and my body expertly placed itself into the curves of him. I couldn't think, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe but just kiss _him_—it was my only knowledge and my only action. My lips were in a constant assault by the power of his mouth, and I drank it all in gratefully. I absorbed his every caress, his every touch. Every single scorching touch until the fire burned me within. He shouldn't have felt so warm to me… I was so used to his cold hard skin. Yet now it was warm and soft—my mind was instantly weary.

_He shouldn't feel so…_human_,_ I thought to myself through the haze.

I pulled back my face reluctantly, panting, to look up into Edward's eyes. Yet instead of meeting the familiar golden eyes… I met… green.

…………………………………..

(Edward's point of view from then on)

My imaginary heart was throbbing, a painfully continuous throb that would swell and deflate every time that Gabrielle's expression would change. I couldn't make myself wake her up, my selfish side eclipsing the sensible side. I kept arguing in my mind, both sides giving me adequate reasons to either wake her up or let her be.

What would I encounter if I let her dream continue on? I was so curious to see what her mind hid from me—so much as to override the rational thought to wake her. I shouldn't have let that control my better instincts yet I couldn't think of any argument with Gabrielle's beautiful face tilted in my direction.

"Edward," She breathed again, and I was so surprised that she had said my name again. The way her pouting lips formed the sound of my name pierced the center of my chest.

The smell of her breath caused the venom to pour in my mouth, yet I fought _that_ instinct skillfully. The burn, that has now always been a companion in accompany of her presence, increased slightly at my refusal to dwell on my thirst. Still, it wasn't a concern at the moment. The slightest flick of emotion in her face was the pinpoint of my attention.

Now her face was frowning, a deep frown, one that tugged at my own sculptured face until I was sure that tears were about to spill from her closed eyelids. Her breathing changed now, and instead of the simple rhythm my vampire senses have become so accustomed to, they became faster and unevenly. She was upset about something.

"Complicated… you and me. Not fair. I can't," Her voice whispered from her throat. My own throat constricted at her words. What did that mean? What was she dreaming of now? _For God's sake, let me read her mind just this once,_ I thought desperately.

Silence. That dreadful silence was all I could hear coming from her.

_Is she having a nightmare? She's having extremely strong emotions right now. Do her words mean anything to you, Edward?_ A voice spoke to me from somewhere in the house. Jasper. It was only then that I realized that everyone else was quiet and listening to what was going on in this room. Mostly concern, yet also curiosity. The mind of a sleeping human can be quite interesting, and I knew Carlisle's medical curiosity was intrigued.

"I don't know what she's dreaming. None of it makes sense to me," I mumbled, my attention never leaving Gabrielle's sleeping face. A flicker of something flashed across her face when she heard my voice.

"Jasper?"

_When you just spoke, her feelings of… something unfamiliar spiked. She must not be having a very nice dream, _Jasper thought.

I'd already confirmed that, yet to have my brother second that opinion made it true. Now it wasn't just a matter of my selfish indulging, no. Now it concerned more than just me.

"Gabrielle," I spoke to her, placing my palm on the curve of her cheek. The softness and warmth of it distracted me for a moment, yet more words started tumbling from her mouth.

"Don't leave me," She whimpered, her eyes clenching tightly and her bottom lip quivered. Again, that chest cracking. My own breath shuddered through my lungs as I called for Jasper once more.

_Edward, you should wake her up. Her emotions are very strong... _ Jasper thought desperately. I could sense by the sound of his thoughts that he was uncomfortable.

"Gabrielle," I spoke louder, not wanting to frighten her, but loud enough to wake her up.

Her eye lids twitched.

"Gabrielle."

She groaned and turned over, facing opposite of me. I had to keep my distance so she didn't hit my hard skin and bruise herself.

"Gabrielle."

She groaned again.

"Five more minutes, I'm dreaming a very cute guy right now."

For a split second I thought that this was a humorous moment, yet I still needed to wake her up.

"Love, you need to wake up," I whispered, tilting my head to her exposed neck. There, her human scent beckoned me, drawing my mouth towards the vein that pulsed thickly and warmly under the thin layer of skin. Yet my vampiric instincts were at bay, and I knew without a doubt that when I placed my lips upon her soft skin that it would be out of love, not thirst.

As soon as my mouth touched her skin, she reacted instantly.

"AHHHHH!" She yelped, and twisted away from me and almost off the bed. Yet my sharpened reflexes calculated the exact moment she would tumble to the floor and my body split through the air to the other side of the bed and caught her effortlessly.

Gabrielle's eyes were clenched shut, waiting for the moment that she would hit the ground. Once she realized that she wasn't on the ground, she peaked out behind one eye.

"E-Edward?" She whispered with shock. My mouth tugged slightly, amused.

"Who else did you expect?"

She blinked at me a few times, and then looked around her surveying the room.

"Oh," She sighed. "It really was a dream."

I couldn't understand the tone of her voice, or the expression on her face.

"You talk in your sleep, you know that right?" My voice was soft and teasing, yet within I was filled with confusion and worry. What had made her have such dreams?

Gabrielle looked at me a brief second, and then she her blush was the reddest I've ever seen her blush. She was beautiful.

"I—um—well, I didn't say—anything…"

"Embarrassing?" I finished, Gabrielle flinching at the word. She nodded, gravely.

At this, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What time is it?" Gabrielle tried to divert the conversation, looking around her for a digital clock. Yet she wouldn't find one and I already knew the time.

"2:46 am."

She groaned again, her body shifting under my hands. Only then did I remember that she was still in my arms.

Quickly I raised her to the bed, slipping her body underneath the covers again.

"Why did you scare me like that and wake me up?" She grumbled, huffing once the covers settled around her comfortably. My attention narrowed, curious to why she sounded so disgruntled by that fact. She was having a nightmare—she wouldn't want to actually go through that, would she?

"Like I said, you were talking in your sleep. I was getting concerned."

She frowned again, blushing.

"I—what did I say?" She asked, and though she was slightly horrified with embarrassment, I could see her curiosity in her brown eyes. I grinned slightly at her expression, yet the memory of Victoria's name angered the monster inside me.

"You seemed to be having a nightmare," I revealed first. "You looked frightened."

She thought about this for a moment, still frowning.

"I was…" She agreed, and I could see her eyes glaze over slightly as if she were remembering it. "At first."

She blushed again. I felt my brow rise and she was perspective, thankfully.

"You saved me in the dream. It kind of took off after that," She whispered, as if she were afraid of someone hearing her. This would have been silly, yet I could sense the house listening in on our conversation.

"Stop eavesdropping," I whispered, to fast for Gabrielle to hear.

_Sorry man, _Emmett's thoughts apologized, yet I could hear his humor perfectly. The rest of them echoed his thoughts, some more serious than the others. Rosalie's chagrin surprised me most of all, no matter how mellow her personality has become.

"Exactly what had you heard, anyway?" She asked timidly, and my attention was back to her and her embarrassment. What did she think I heard?

"You said my name," I smiled—that had been the best part of the night so far. She had already confirmed her interest in me, and yet it was still unbelievably gratifying to know that I was also in her dreams.

She didn't seem to understand my happiness, however.

"Oh crap," She grumbled, burying her flaming red face in her hands. This was mortifying to her. I chuckled lightly.

"It's not the end of the world, Gabrielle. It's flattering, actually." I grinned, the tone of my voice making her peak out behind her fingers. The moonlight made her skin white against the darkness. For a moment I thought her skin resembled the pearliness of Esme, yet I quickly buried it when dreadful thoughts followed it.

"Flattering? I was probably a babbling lunatic!" She groaned, still clearly mortified.

"If I could dream… it would surely be about you, too." I added softly, and I watched her in silence as her stiff shoulders relaxed slightly.

Her hands fell from her face and her eyes softened; her face more pink than red, now. A small smile formed in her lips, and my even breath halted for a moment.

"I… see what you mean."

We stared at each other then, not wanting to break the connection.

What was she thinking?

My questioning was interrupted by a very distinct, obvious yawn. The once alert Gabrielle was starting to feel the effect of my abrupt awakening.

"You should get more rest; it's been an eventful day for you." I said gently, soothing her into doing so. I knew that she wouldn't like feeling weak, just like her sister hadn't.

Her eyes narrowed a little, yet she scooted farther under the covers as if she didn't feel like arguing about it. I smiled; glad she was putting me at ease.

"If I start dreaming again," She began sleepily. "And start talking in my sleep, ignore what I say."

I doubted that would be possible. This was the most excitement I've had in one day than I could remember. It would only mean that I couldn't say anything about it tomorrow, or she would get angry.

I nodded to settle her nerves; her eyes lingering on mine a moment longer before she closed them.

I then settled myself next to her, this time not touching her. She didn't need to be distracted anymore.

_Apparently we were a little too anxious, _Jasper thought humorously. I laughed quietly at his thoughts.

_All this worry over a human. Who would've thought?_ Rosalie thought gently, trying not to sound disdainful.

"I appreciate your kindness to Gabrielle, Rose. I know it's been a difficult transition for you," I muttered under my breath. Gabrielle was already asleep now, yet I didn't want to push it.

_Thank you, Edward. I'm trying, I really am. I don't want to be…like I was._

"I promise you. You're not."

I could hear her contentment and Emmett's thanks as well. He was happy that Rose was happy.

_Enjoy your night, Edward._ Alice thought to me, the first I heard from her this night. Only then did I realize she had been quiet the whole night. I then seen in her mind that she wanted to be that way, and give me privacy. I thanked her silently, knowing she would understand.

I knew I would enjoy this night, now that I seen what was ahead of me. This time, the night, was perhaps the easiest, simplest way for me to be with Gabrielle. I couldn't deny that having her so close wasn't alluring to me. Yet the closeness was in itself a force of its own. Just her mere company put me in such bliss—I was completely thankful that I had this chance to be with her without having anything else distracting me.

That night I learned something about my immortality, something that I never thought about before. Yet now that I realized it, it seemed painfully obvious to me now.

I don't think I could ever give up the chance to watch Gabrielle sleep.


	22. An Arrival

(**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, just Gabrielle. Stephenie gets the credit for that.

**Author's Note**: Alright, this chapter is eventful, I know. I wanted to space the sleepover in it's own chapter, but I've kept you waiting long enough to get to the plot. You get the general idea. Cliff-hangers are crappy, that I know too. I don't like them as much as the next person. But sometimes the story just calls for them! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, review please! 

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of Edward brushing my jaw with his cool fingertips.

_Now _that's _a good wake up call,_ I thought to myself, smiling. I wanted to just snuggle back into the warm covers again with the amazing feeling of Edward's touch in my dreams.

_His touch,_ I shivered, remembering the dream that I had just had. With Edward. The previous dream about Victoria seemed a distant memory compared to the intensity and over all _lucidity_ of the former. I didn't understand most of it, but the overall dream canceled out any annoyance of being woken up during half of it. This dream was almost as vivid as the dream I had the night that Edward first appeared in my room. It seemed like decades ago…

But I wasn't able to think more about it, not with Edward's presence obscuring any coherency I had.

"I know you're awake." Edward's voice said into my ear.

_Goop… again…_

Some strange sound came from my throat—I think I was trying to tell him to go away and let me dream some more. Yet before I could really concentrate again, the most amazing sensation obliterated any thought process.

Edward was _kissing_ my _neck_.

His icy lips sent shivers down my spine and to my thighs. Goose bumps erupted where his cool breath met my skin. Molten fire was burning underneath, yet it wasn't just the temperature of his lips that was causing the fire in my veins.

I think I started to get way too into it because he suddenly pulled away, leaving my neck naked with just the chilly imprint of his kiss. I groaned pathetically at him—not caring that I sounded desperate.

"Come on, love. Esme made breakfast." Edward sighed, laughing quietly.

I forced my eyes open. He wasn't lying next to me like I thought he would be. He was now sitting and leaning above me. Sleep made my eyes drowsy, but the sight of his beauty sobered me up real quick—that's for sure.

And I had wanted to dream some _more_?—when the object of my dreams had been lying here next to me the entire night? Hah.

With that thought in mind, I couldn't help but grin up at him.

"I'm glad you're more than a dream." I laughed at my own joke. His face was still bright and smiling, yet his eyes hardened for a second. With me staring so hardly at his magnificence I caught the change before he realized he slipped.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, causing him to stare in surprise.

"No, nothing at all, love." He replied, and I couldn't resist his burning gaze.

I rolled my eyes as a sign of some awareness that I was still thinking properly yet in reality my head was still a big bowl of goop from Edward's kiss. How did he expect me to operate when he did things like that?

I would just have to ask him what was bothering him later. For now, the sweet smell of maple syrup was doing things to my stomach…

* * *

"Are you going to stare at me the entire time?" I asked annoyingly, placing my fork down next to my plate.

Edward looked up at me from my still full plate of pancakes, face blank. I scowled at him, even though he was still handsome in every possible way. Would I ever get used to him?

"Sorry, I'm just curious." He grinned at me, and my hands shook a little. Apparently my paralysis from this morning hadn't worn off just yet. It all started after he _kissed_ me on my _neck_…

"You've seen humans eat before. Why is it so interesting now?" I asked, glad that my voice didn't shake too. God, how humiliating it is to be so effected by a guy. But I suppose the correct terminology would be _god_ or _vampire_. I could say that neither of those persons had ever been around before this.

"Yes, but not _you_. I want to know everything," Edward said, his face serious and yet bemused at the same time. "I can not read your mind so I have to use my other abilities to know you."

I nodded soundlessly and picked up my fork again. I couldn't say that I didn't want to know everything about him either, but I'm sure that his life was more interesting than mine. I felt bad—I would be getting more out of this than he would be. I've never been with vampires—he's been around humans a long time. Clearly I was the one who would learn things.

"If that's the case then we could ask more questions, right?" I asked, the idea making me incredibly happy. We could go to the tree house again.

_Heaven_, I smiled.

Edward looked up from my unmoving hand and caught my obvious change in mood. He smiled back, understanding.

"I'll have to check with Alice first. She was working all last night with the décor—running in and out. I never had the chance to ask when it would be—"

He hesitated for a second, his eyes glazing over for just a moment.

"Ah, she is finished. She must have noticed our change in plans just in time." He chuckled.

"Do you think I could get out of any manicures and makeovers?" I asked, and it was supposed to sound like a joke yet I couldn't deny I was completely serious. I had promised her that, yet I hoped I could get out of it until later. I was too excited to go with Edward to care about silly girly stuff. I was even considering going in my pajamas—if that didn't convince anyone. There were so many questions that I had for him, ones that I didn't get to ask before we kissed that first time. But I wouldn't have changed a thing.

Edward thought for a moment, his brows pulling down. For a second I thought he didn't hear me, but then his statue-like form changed into amusement. I felt my eyebrow rise.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to get out of her dressing you. Which also means no trip to the tree house," He added glumly. "But Alice is lenient enough to postpone the… manicures." Edward answered, his frown disappearing from an unknown thought and he chuckled lightly before saying the last word. I stared at him for a second, annoyed. I really wanted to spend more time with Edward… but then again there never seemed enough time for that and probably never would. I briefly considered how long it would take for that to be satisfied, and knowing how sensitive a topic that was for him, I didn't allude to my thoughts.

"Of course, you better hurry up with breakfast. Alice is getting impatient," He added, his voice turning slightly hard. "For a vampire, she has the smallest amount of patience that I know."

"Then you know a lot of vampires, I suppose?"

Edward didn't say anything, he just grinned slightly. Obviously he was keeping answers until we could play our question game, and he was enjoying my frustration. I just wish I could read _his_ mind. That would be helpful with all these open-ended discussions.

However, the phrase _beggars can't be choosers_ came to mind. I laughed humorously to myself. I hardly chose to find Edward, yet he couldn't have came at a better time.

* * *

Oh, Alice, Alice, Alice. How had I even for a second have thought that it would be easy for me to dodge the beauty treatment? Alice being Alice didn't give me a manicure, or a makeover, no. She basically did everything in between or almost breaking the limits. I sighed into the chair I was sitting in, the hardness of it already numbing my butt again. Alice was once again pulling at my hair, this time placing it in an intricate up-do that I would have never been able to attempt myself.

"If you're going to make me wait to interrogate you, you better be patient with me now." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Interrogate me? What for—?"

"You just have to tell me how yesterday went. I know you had fun with baseball, but I wasn't there when you were in the tree house! It's not the same with visions… I don't get the whole thing—"

"Whoa, Alice, who said I was telling you anything?"

My question caught her off guard. She stopped moving her hands behind me.

"Oh, you're going to tell me." She replied, and I wasn't sure if she was just saying that or announcing a vision of me doing so.

"I'm not comfortable with sharing that information." I mumbled. Alice laughed—her voice like chimes in the air.

"Gabrielle, Edward isn't my _real_ brother but you are my _real_ friend. Friends share that kind of stuff. It's what being girls are all about!" I rolled my eyes at her choice of words. I was the girl—_she_ was the vampire.

"I don't suppose you'll hold off the rest of all your beauty treatments until a later time would you?" I asked, and I felt stupid for asking. As if she really would think of what I wanted in this situation.

"Hmm…" She paused again thinking about what I asked, I hoped. "No, I don't see that happening. In fact, we might have a guest to join us. If that's the case there's no way I can call this off! Ah, yes, there it is, now I know. I'll just tell you this now—we're having a slumber party!"

I was frozen with shock. How had I not seen that coming? But wait—

"Alice, you don't sleep. How on earth do you suppose we'll have—"

"Don't worry about that. I just used that name to have you understand what I meant. We'll all be in our pajamas of course," Alice laughed, her hands moving fast behind me. She was getting excited. I was doomed then. There was no turning back now.

"Who else is coming?" I asked sadly. But I was still curious to who would want this kind of torture.

Apparently I should have known by then because Alice just grunted nonchalantly at my questions. She was getting aggravated at how slow I was—she was probably already seeing how things played out instead of planning anymore.

With a sigh, I said goodbye free will.

* * *

"Alice, I think you've kept Gabrielle long enough. Let me see my girlfriend, please?" Edward sighed at the bedroom door. The angle at which Alice had me seated in her bathroom didn't allow him access to me. This also didn't give me any of him, either.

"Yes, Alice, let me see Edward," I was also giddy from hearing Edward call me his girlfriend. It would have seemed pathetic if I had cared at all. Yet I didn't let it show, because I caught Alice's eye and she gazed at me with a pout. Great—Alice now had power of convincing me to do anything, too. And I thought Edward was the only one…

"When we're done with this whole thing." I added after a pause, and Alice smiled brightly, appreciating my alliance. Edward audibly huffed in frustration and left the room by the sounds of it. I had to admit it was fun messing with Edward with Alice's help.

I know it wouldn't take much effort at all for Edward to come and spring me from Alice's death chair upon my word, yet it was obvious how much Alice was enjoying this. Though I whined the entire time, I couldn't justify hurting my friend—my best friend, even.

I never thought at Alice would become my best friend. She seemed so intense that I would never be able to keep up with her. Still, it was hard not to love Alice. While she was prone to succumb to her girly tendencies I felt like I could confide in her. It was so easy to just to be around her, even when she was prodding me with beauty-enhancers. I could almost ignore that fact. Almost.

"Alice, my cheeks are pink enough without you adding color," I giggled, swatting away the application brush. Alice pursed her lips, yet I could see the twinkle in her eyes. I would let her have her fun—on certain conditions.

"I'm surprised you even know what I'm doing to you, you look at half of my tools as alien mechanisms," Alice laughed as she grabbed for the curling iron. That was probably the safest thing on the table, considering I knew what it was for.

"They are to me," I replied truthfully.

"You don't need makeup to be beautiful, Gabrielle," She amended. "I just never get much opportunity to try this on a human."

I smiled, knowing that she was exaggerating greatly on that. And it's not like vampires need makeup anyway… they are naturally breathtaking.

_Well, as natural as a _vampire_ could be_, I thought to myself.

* * *

With my makeover complete, Alice took me to her bed (which was incredibly luxurious compared to the one in my room). I felt strange sitting there, with my hair all done up and makeup on me. She did all that work and all we were going to do was sit in her room? Not that I wanted anyone else to see me like this, but it seemed really strange. None of the makeup was thick, so I couldn't really feel it, but I still knew it was there. Kind of like knowing you have this hideous stain on your pants, even if it isn't physically bothering you. Makeup would just made me look like a phony… I wasn't really that girly at all.

To prove that point, Alice skipped to her humungous walk-in closet and produced us pajamas. I caught sight of the thin material and how little there was of it.

"How are those pajamas? I have T-shirts with better coverage." I whined, and not caring that it was the hundredth time. Alice was patient with me, though.

"These are great Pajamas, Gabrielle. Ever heard of Victoria's Secret?"

At that my eyes were probably bulging out of my head.

"Oh quit being a baby. It's not like you're wearing only a bra and panties. This covers up everything." Alice berated me, yet she still was smiling. I hadn't damaged her good mood yet. Which was crazy considering all the negativity I was spilling out with every word. I felt slightly guilty… she just wanted to have fun with me. I suppose—I couldn't believe I was saying this to myself—that I could endure this as long as Alice was happy. I was already lucky enough to have her family protecting me from Victoria.

It had been awhile since I had thought of the vampire intent on my death… it seemed like a distant memory now. All of that chaos and drama didn't seem so frightening now that I've settled here. It had only been a few days—two days to be exact—and I pretty much felt at home.

"Gabrielle, are you going to put these on or do I have to do that for you? Because you know I will," Alice threatened, releasing me from my thoughts. She tossed the material at me and I caught it with reluctant hands. The cotton wasn't as thin as it looked, yet I didn't like the shortness of the boy shorts. I might as well wear my underwear instead of the shorts on account of how small they were. At least the thin top covered my stomach, though the neckline was a little too low for my taste. But it could have been worse.

"Are you done scrutinizing them? Do I get the Gabrielle seal of approval or not?" Alice huffed in frustration. I looked up at the small vampire who was crossing her arms and seeming slightly annoyed. I decided then that I would just suck up my negativity and humor her.

"Yes, let me change in the bathroom." I replied sullenly, yet I smiled at her to show that I was going to cooperate now. She beamed at me and squealed very girly-like. I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm but didn't say anything more before she came to me and carried me into the bathroom, sat me on the toilet and closed the door silently behind her.

I frowned at my ankle, the throbbing of it bothering me now.

"I'll get your pain medicine. I'm sure you'll be in better spirits after that," Alice spoke through the door, before I heard her humming and leaving her room. It will never cease to surprise me how all-knowing vampires can be…

After downing my pain meds and Alice bringing up an assorted tray of snacks for me to munch on, she plopped down in front of me with a serious look on her face. I waited for her to speak.

"Gabrielle, how do you feel about the idea of Rosalie joining us tonight?" Alice asked, and not a second after she asked I could hear Emmett's booming laughter from somewhere in the house. Someone growled to shut him up, and I couldn't help but giggle. It sounded like Rose.

"I wouldn't mind at all, Alice," I responded, then turning my head towards her bedroom door. "Rosalie, will you like to do this sleep-over thing with us?"

The house was quiet for a few seconds. I wondered where Edward was and what he was doing…

Rosalie then appeared in front of the door way, in all her beautiful glory. She was smiling shyly. Seeing her vulnerable was sort of shocking, considering how confident she usually was.

"Come on in, the party is just getting started," I said, plainly sarcastic. "I'm sure Alice has another one of these pajamas—"

"Oh, I do! Rose, which color would you prefer?' Alice grinned, jumping off her bed and heading towards her large closet. Alice was wearing white, I was wearing powder blue. I liked the color.

Rose stepped into Alice's room, finally loosening her shoulders. I wanted her to feel accepted, so I smiled at her encouragingly. She returned the smile brightly.

"I'll take pink, Alice. Although I'm positive you knew what I would choose." Rosalie responded, laughing. She then came to sit next to me, and I didn't feel uncomfortable at all. Or maybe it was because I was starting to feel loopy from my medicine? Whatever.

"How are you holding up?" Rose asked me politely.

"As best as I can. I'm not used to all this… I never really have been to a sleepover before. Bella isn't very into it either." I laughed, and Rose nodded with a smile.

Alice then came out of her closet, dancing with the matching red pajamas. Rose and I laughed at her antics, and I felt so carefree. This was the first time the three of us were actually hanging out. The idea of having a sleep over with vampires was kind of silly to me, yet doing this with Alice and Rose wasn't that bad at all.

After Alice gave Rosalie a similar beauty treatment as she did me, Rose jumped up to turn on the stereo system. _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_ started pouring out of the speakers, and I rolled my eyes at the cheesy song choice.

"Alice, can you get anymore stereotypical?" I teased her, throwing a piece of popcorn in her general direction, and missed. She retaliated by throwing it back at my forehead, accurately.

"I believe this song to be very popular. I don't care how lame it is—we are doing the whole thing and I don't want any further complaining!" Alice demanded, pointing her finger at me with a small smile. I rolled my eyes again.

Rose looked from Alice and I a few times before chuckling.

"So what else is on the agenda? Is there any places open for suggestion?" Rose asked, and Alice's eyes widened and then beamed at Rose. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Rose, it's perfect!" Alice sang, clapping her hands excitedly. I just gazed at the two of them blankly.

"Gabrielle," Rosalie began—a sly look on her face "Truth or Dare?"

I swallowed down my hysteria.

* * *

After our…eventful game of Truth of Dare, Alice put in a chick flick movie for us to watch. _The Notebook_'s beginning scenes played on her big screen TV.

I couldn't concentrate on the movie, however. I kept thinking back to what was said during the 'truth' part of our game. I asked simple questions, while Alice and Rose insisted that they get good ones. They wanted dirt. And I knew they could tell when I was lying. I thought the Dare part would be harder than the Truth, yet our Dares were pretty childish and silly. Alice made me lick a bar of soap, and that was as far in the comfort zone it went.

Rose on the other hand, wanted information from me.

"_Gabrielle, what do you think about vampires," She asked attentively._

"_Uh, I don't know. I guess I'm okay with it. I don't think you are an abomination or anything," I answered, truthfully. She looked down at her hands without showing emotion on her face. The next time I was asked Truth or Dare, I chose Truth again and Alice asked me a harder question._

"_Gabrielle, why would you want to become one of us?" She asked softly, and I noticed that she and Rose were both looking down, not making any eye contact with me. _

_I hadn't even thought about that, not really. I mean, it seemed logical for me to do so, yet I never actually contemplated on what that would mean. All I knew was that I would be able to be with Edward… for real. Yet new problems arose in my mind. Would I be the same person once I was changed? I looked at Rose and Alice and wondered how long it took for them to feel this _human_ after their change. Could I give up a human life for, say, a couple decades to become one of them? _

_Edward's face appeared in my mind, and at that I knew my answer—I do anything to be with him, to be beside him as his equal._

_I took a deep breath before answering._

"_I think—I know—that I wouldn't be able to stay away from all of you. I'm too much involved, too connected. I think it would be inevitable for me to—"_

"_Don't say that. You have a choice." Rosalie interrupted, and I could tell she was holding back what she really wanted to say. She wished she had the choice, had someone to fight for her._

_It was quiet for a moment, and I heard someone growl in another room. I knew it was Edward. He didn't like the way this conversation was going, I knew._

"_Anyway, Alice Truth or Dare?" I asked, trying to scrape up what was left of the good mood._

_

* * *

  
_

I barely paid attention to the movie after that, yet not sure what do. I didn't want to think about vampires when I agreed to do this sleepover thing, but my mind kept forming the image of myself, killing people. I didn't want to believe that I could become someone like that… yet there was no getting around that, was there?

I cringed at its truth.

But how could I continue on as a human, when I was in love with Edward? My whole perspective on life has altered with his presence. How could I possibly show affection for him when I'm thirty, fifty, sixty when he will always be seventeen? And what will happen to me when I die? I will never see him again. Heaven couldn't be anywhere near glorious without him with me.

I was only seventeen, but the reality of it all struck me so hard. I didn't think a few years would affect anything, yet what happens when he's seen as my _son_ rather than my _boyfriend_? Would our relationship only be constant behind closed doors?

All of this was leaving me dizzy with stress.

And Alice wasn't helping.

"That's so sad! I mean, they died in each other's arms—that's so very romantic yet tragic. It's like they came full circle—"

"I know, I would be crying if I were human," Rosalie said, looking over at me particularly. Alice was then staring at me too.

"What?" I asked with more force than necessary.

"You're not upset are you?" Alice asked softly, glancing at Rose for a moment.

"I'm fine."

Rosalie pursed her lips.

"You don't have to pretend, Gabrielle. It's okay if the movie got to you. It's completely normal," Alice offered, smiling a little. I rolled my eyes at them. Though they were probably right, I didn't want to admit it.

"I'm fine. It's just a movie, you know." I looked off to my ankle, observing the dark material of my brace. I couldn't wait to get the stupid thing off…

Just then I heard a noise, so strange and completely foreign that my breath stopped in my throat. I looked to Alice and Rose to see Rose standing up and her hands extended as if to fight.

I stared bewildered at them, unsure as to what the hell was happening.

"Alice?" Rose whispered softly, startling me with how worried her voice was. What was wrong with Alice?

Alice's face was completely blank, her mouth hanging open slightly. Her body was so still that she didn't seem to be breathing. Her hands were gripping the bed covers in between her fingers, tendons white—

"There's nothing… I can't _see_," Alice said, barely loud enough for me to hear.

Then it was quiet. Except for my quick breathing.

A few seconds later, Alice and Rose disappeared from the room. I stared at their empty spaces dumbly—it took me only a few more seconds to realize that they had left the room. Left me _behind_.

I instantly got up, wobbling as my cast/brace tried to knock me over. I didn't have any crutches, though I wish I had some. Edward or Alice had always been my transportation. I regretted it now.

Where did they _go_? What if it were another attack—

My heart was now hammering in my chest, as fear crippled me. I almost fell again, if it weren't for the doorknob. I caught myself as I took a shaky breath and wobbled out into the hallway. This couldn't be happening, not now. I was just getting settled… I was just starting to form a base in the relationship between Edward and I. Alice and Rose, too. I didn't want this… terror and horror. Yet I couldn't say that I wasn't expecting it… perfect can't be perfect for long without something interfering. And at that thought the metallic taste of fear coated my mouth.

They wouldn't just leave me unprotected, would they? What if Victoria could get around them—or worse—_hurt_ one of them and find me? What then? I would become the meal. She wouldn't stop at merely breaking another bone. She'd keep going until my screams filled the house…

I shook away that image as I wobbled out the doorway purposefully. My stupid ankle was frustrating me so badly. It was stiff and sore and I could hardly put any pressure on it. But the urgency of a more _permanent_ danger kept me moving.

Until I heard voices, and I stopped in my tracks to hear better over my unbalanced movements.

"Impossible!" Edward seethed. I was startled by the anger and emotion in his voice.

"Apparently it is, Edward. It's the only explanation." Carlisle's calm voice said, trying to sooth the rampant Edward. I halted in my movements to hear more of what was going on. Was Victoria near?

"I can't believe the luck! Of course this happens now, right when things were starting to get settled—"

"Edward, this is the least of our worries. You of all people know that there is a greater danger out there, and we can't afford to waste our time focusing on something that most likely will not interfere in our lives." Carlisle stated; his voice with unmistakable authority, yet soft.

"Carlisle is right. There is no immediate danger that I see of. We just have to make sure that they do not know that _we_ know." Jasper's voice, now. I think they were downstairs, in the living room.

"Are you _kidding_ me? He's a _dog_, how can that be safe? It's absurd!" Edward laughed without humor. His voice was taking on a more hysteric tone. I swallowed dryly, unsure to what to think of this conversation. Was there danger and who from?

"What do you want us to do? We can't tell them to leave." Esme spoke, sounding very motherly. Edward huffed, frustrated.

"I doubt he will even come in, Edward. It will be against his instincts—to enter enemy territory." Jasper added, and I was struck by how… military he sounded. As if he knew what he was saying, though I was completely confused to what they were talking about.

"Before we talk anymore of this, I think Gabrielle should join us. This does concern her as well." Esme said, and I felt my cheeks get hot—a natural reaction when you realize that you were caught eavesdropping.

Alice then appeared in front of me, smiling apologetically. I shrugged my shoulders, trying to let her know that I wasn't offended that they left me—at least not anymore.

She picked me up with her icy hands and ran me down the staircase. I was so used to the feeling of it that I hardly had any trouble adjusting to the stopping. I still wobbled a little as Edward reached for my arm. His cold touch was comforting, and I didn't realize how badly I missed him—even though he was just a few rooms away the entire time. I looked up into his bronze eyes timidly, wishing I could smooth away his worried brow.

"I still don't like it." Edward said more softly, his grimace now turning into a small frown.

"You are just going to have to control your emotions _Edward_," Jasper hissed, startling me. Jasper's gaze was boring into Edward, anger and annoyance burning in his eyes. What did he mean?

I was completely confused and aggravated of being out of the box.

"_What is going on?_" I ask desperately, looking to Alice and then Edward. Alice was biting her lip, her eyes glazed over as if probing her visions. Edward couldn't look at me for a moment, his topaz eyes staring intently at Alice in thought. Then, he glanced at me hesitantly. I couldn't read his eyes anymore; they were carefully hard and secretive. He was trying to hide something. Yet before I could even begin to wonder what that might be, he spoke in such a soft voice that I had to lean in to hear him.

"Bella is back," he said, emotion flickering in his cold eyes.

_Oh shit,_ I thought, feeling as if the floor had been swiped underneath me.

* * *


	23. Shadow Again NEW!

I'm back!!!! And while I'm sure many of you are like, "Seriously? After all this time she has the guts to try to appeal to us again?" I just want to say that I understand if you hate me, and I'll take any bad mouthing as desired. It's only fitting, I haven't updated in a long time. So all I ask is to spare this chapter and at least read it first before bashing me.... this is a pretty significant chapter. And it changes the whole story! I hope that at least makes up for leaving you guys hanging for months on end... but anyway, without further ado, I give you the next chapter of The Other Swan Girl!

* * *

"'Bella'? What do you mean, 'Bella'?" I choked out, unsuccessfully keeping my composure. My heart was fluttering at this point, and I'm sure each person, vampire, in the room could hear it.

"She's come to Forks. From what I hear of Jacob's thoughts they've just left Charlie's, and they are on their way here. Jacob really doesn't want to come, but he'll do whatever Bella wants. They wouldn't be coming at all if Bella hadn't heard about your injury." Edward informed me, his voice devoid of emotion and eyes trained on the floor by my feet. I watched him intently, wishing I could know what his thoughts were. How did he feel about this?

"But… what about you? Would it...hurt?" I asked, my voice shaking. But he took my question as a different meaning than what I'd intended.

"I don't know. I haven't had her full scent around me for a while; I'm not sure how I will react." Edward spoke, his voice then showing slight despair. My eyes grew wide at that thought. I entirely forgot about _that_. It was one thing to know that Bella was his singer, it was another to fear how it would affect him after all this time. Still, I wasn't really worried about Edward hurting anyone—I was more concerned with his _pain_. It had to hurt, both physically and… internally to have Bella come here…

"I assure you nothing will happen, Edward. We are all here for you," Carlisle soothed, stepping forward to place a reassuring hand on Edward's back. Of course Carlisle would say that--always the one to search for peace and stability. Yet I couldn't help but see the grimace in Edward's mouth and I wondered, _do they mean for support, or protection?_

I should have known this was going to happen eventually. I had no intention of ever leaving the Cullens, and I couldn't avoid seeing my family forever... I should have known that I couldn't live in peace for long. Still, I hadn't thought that Bella would be the one to interrupt this. Victoria would have been a more welcome interruption... well, okay, I felt guilty thinking that. Of course I didn't want Victoria here. Innocent people could be hurt because of her, and I was considering her better than Bella? What kind of sick mind do I have? I shook away those thoughts before I got myself in trouble...

Still, I should have been better prepared for this. But I also couldn't possibly predict this, and how much panic I would be in. The thought of having Bella here was so hard to take in. She was my sister, so of course she would feel obligated to come and see me. But what was she thinking? Did she want to see the Cullens? She couldn't be completely oblivious to what she caused when she left, could she? Edward had been in pain when she left, and I couldn't help but hate her for that. Sister or no sister, no one could hurt someone like _Edward_ and still be on my good side.

Looking around at the crowded room I could see the apprehension on their faces. Jasper seemed the most affected, clearly the sum of everyone's overwhelming feelings. I hope he didn't feel the pang of hurt and jealousy in _my_ heart, hopefully confusing it with one of the other people here. I couldn't afford attention now, not when I wouldn't be able to hold myself together if one of them discovered my internal struggle.

It wasn't so bad now because she wasn't here. But I knew it would be incredibly hard to see her come through that door. I briefly wondered what would happen when she did. Would she be apprehensive? Nervous? Excited? Why would she come here and do this to them? It didn't make any sense. Though I wanted to believe it was just her devoted caring for her beloved sister that brought her here, I knew she wasn't that selfless to come into a house full of vampires that she previously rendezvoused with for the better part of her stay in Forks. I knew Bella, and she wouldn't decisively come to a place that made her uncomfortable.

Was she after some kind of sick ego boost, then? She'd come here and see how much she had affected the Cullens and feel smug about it? I'd have never accused her of something like that until now, when her motives were so obscure. I've known her, her whole life, and I couldn't picture her being that kind of person. Yet what kind of sane person leaves someone like Edward? Seriously, what kind of crazy do you have to be to dump _him_? Even if I hadn't felt as strongly for Edward as I did, I would still feel completely retched if I had done what Bella had.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I wish I could _see_, so we'd just know what to expect," Alice's said, sadly. Her voice brought me out of my thoughts--the severity of her words hitting me sharply.

"Wait, Alice, what do you mean? How can you not see?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. I stared her, my eyes wide with new questions and concerns.

Alice looked up at me, her dark eyes blank. Just a few minutes ago we were sitting safely in her room, enjoying ourselves. She was so bright and happy, and I wish I'd been higher spirited than I had been. Seeing her so distraught and hurt had me wanting to return to that stupid slumber party just to see her smiling again.

"Gabrielle, dear, please don't worry yourself over Alice. She's just fine. We'll explain everything later," Esme told me, appearing next to me to smooth my hair in a motherly way. Her bronze eyes smiled down to me, and I could feel myself relax a little with her presence. Esme was an angel.

Yet she just reminded me of our situation, and I was filled with anxiety again.

"How long?" I asked, not really asking someone directly. I'm sure they all knew, anyway.

"A few minutes," Edward was the one to answer me. His controlled voice made me grimace--I didn't like his voice sounding this way. He was so distant from me. I could feel it. In his head, he was a thousand miles away.

_I can do this, _I told myself while looking away from Edward's far away expression. Just a quick conversation was needed and Bella could go on her happy little way and leave Forks. She'd see that I was perfectly alright and that would be it. There would be no real reason for her to stay unless she actually has the guts to be here surrounded by the Cullens, after all that she did. I repeated these thoughts in my head, trying to reason the anxiety away. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. And it didn't look I'd have much choice in the matter, anyway. I knew I didn't have less than a minute left when I could see the Cullens noticeably stiffen at something that I obviously didn't sense. Was it that they could hear her coming? How far could their vampire hearing go? Was she coming up the driveway now? Or was she still on the highway? Or was she closer than that?

Jasper made a slight movement that brought my wayward attention to him. His eyes were on me, studying me rather than staring at the door like the rest of the Cullens. Only then did I notice that the only noise in the room was my ragged breathing and undoubtedly my thudding heart. The Cullens were stone still, and not breathing. I shivered at the unnatural look of them, this being one of the few times that their immortality was obvious and frightening.

Apparently Jasper's blazing gaze was a warning for me to collect myself. He was still trying to influence the room into a calm and peaceful atmosphere, and it seemed that I was proving to be a difficult subject to influence. I tried to relax by softening my shoulders and taking deep, even breaths. With his help, I was able to feel some semblance of calm, even if I could still feel the stress in my shoulders--Jasper could affect my feelings but he couldn't help by body's subconscious reactions...

Despite the artificial calm I felt, I couldn't help the slight influx in anxiety once I heard a car door slamming from the Cullen's driveway.

_This is it, _I told myself. I almost felt stupid for being so worried over Bella, she couldn't harm me at all. Yet the family of vampires in the room... well that was something else entirely.

* * *

APOV

_This is it, _my thoughts whispered in my head. I hardly was paying attention now, half of my attention focused on seeing through the fog that blocked my visions. This has never happened before. I've had unclear visions, perhaps some that cut off before I wanted them to, but never have I been completely blocked like this. I couldn't see anything! My visions were as important to me as any other sense I used. I felt as if a human would if they had lost their hearing or sight. My visions are vitally important for my family and here I am, practically blind, when they need me!

I felt so bad for Edward and Gabrielle. Something like this could totally screw up their blooming relationship! I had everything under control, making sure that it all fell into place perfectly. With Edward none the wiser I basically was the cause for him to fall for her. He would have never taken the initiative needed if I hadn't planted the ideas in his head. Plus, a little push with Jasper's help, I was able to get him to step up and do something. If he ever finds out, which he probably will not, he'll be sure to thank me.

I grimaced as I heard a car turn onto our driveway from the highway, not really happy about Bella's reappearance here. I really cared about her, and I seen how wonderful our futures would be together. Still, like many visions before, a simple decision could change that future indefinitely. It pained me to see such a happy future ruined... but I couldn't change it back. It was all because of Bella. Including Edward's pain. It was one thing to see him so empty and alone before he met Bella. He didn't know that such a thing as love was out there for him. So, to have something like that ripped away from you without anything you can do to stop it... it broke him.

All he ever did was mope in his room, not coming out for days and it was only to hunt. He'd kill the first animal he came across and left us to go hide in his room again. Jasper and I weren't there much on his bad days. While Jasper tried to comfort his brother, Edward's stubborn martyr nature would prove to be too strong for Jasper's influence and tolerance. I couldn't handle seeing both of them in pain, and I could only help one of them at the time... so Jasper and I left for a reprieve. Though it pained me I knew that it would make it easier on my family if Jasper and I left. His attempts at calm would drive Edward into hysterics, he wanted no help and couldn't bare the thought of causing us pain. I couldn't just ignore him, so we left.

Those days were bleak for our family.

And then Gabrielle came to Forks. I only had a couple hours of preparation before Charlie brought her to the Swan house. I was busy shopping online, looking for something to give to Edward that would cheer him up a bit--Ebay always had some nice trinkets from the era he was born in. The vision hit me before I could bid on a vintage piano, and I was moving before the vision left me. All I knew was that I had to get to the Swan house before this girl got there, and unlock Bella's old window. None of this made sense to me at that moment, but I knew that this was vitally important for the vision and ensuring that the happy vision of Edward would come true. That and my 'shock' of seeing someone who looked like Bella moving in with Charlie.

Of course we hadn't ever heard of Bella having a sister. So who else could have it been? Edward was bound to come to the conclusion that Bella was back... and while I hated to see the false hope in his face I knew that all of it would work out in the long run. It took all of my strength to keep from showing him my vision when he came back that first night defeated, hurt and confused. Yet Jasper came up with the idea to heighten his curiosity to the point where he needed to go back and see her. It was all pretty simple from there.

Then Victoria came back... I had seen that. I was supposed to be prepared for that. She wasn't meant to come for months. The hours all of us spent coming up with a plan... amounted to nothing! She still slipped through, even though we were using every resource possible to protect Gabrielle. This is my fault. I can't believe that Victoria slipped through my vision, when I was watching around the clock. It might have been due to her gift of self-preservation. If we had known she was coming... she would have been destroyed, no doubts about it. I suppose I should be glad that my gift came just in time for Edward to be able to intercept Victoria's plan, yet Gabrielle was still hurt. I felt as terrible as Edward did those first days of Gabrielle's ordeal. Yet, the opportunity for us to have her in our protection with Charlie's approval--without suspicion--was aided by her condition. That's about all the good her broken ankle has done for us, if you don't count the fact that Edward has to be close to her in order for her to move around... actually, that's probably the best outcome.

I could hear Bella coming now, though it was strange not being able to use my vision to see her do it. Goodness, I wish I just _knew_ if this would turn out alright. I could totally manipulate the conversation if I could just know. Rosalie, Gabrielle and I could get back to our night of girl time and everything could be right again...

Footsteps on the porch. I could distinctly hear Bella's shuffling feet and count her seconds of hesitation.

I would have to be nice, to keep the tension down. I could at least predict that. Jasper, my poor husband, he must be so overwhelmed right now. Bella's presence might be too much for him... I turned my attention to him to read his expression, and I was met with a faint grimace. He was trying to contain his discomfort, but I could tell he was almost at his breaking point. I've memorized every inch of him, so of course I would notice the slight changes in his demeanor.

Then there is the knock on the door. Three short taps, as light as possible. Did Bella hope that we wouldn't hear her? Maybe she had chickened out at the last moment, but she's a stubborn girl and I knew that she would push herself to come because she already made it this far. Silly Bella. Of course we couldn't ignore her... though looking at the expressions of everyone in the room, I bet that they wished that we would.

Esme went to answer the door, of course. She was the gentlest. Plus, I could tell she was more worried about Edward's condition than really thinking of her own feelings of Bella. She was heartbroken as well when Bella left--she had seen her as another daughter after all.

Esme's slender hand reached for the brass door knob and there was stillness as she turned and pulled open the white door. She stepped to the side, soundlessly, as the doorway became visible and Bella was there. She hadn't changed at all really, but I could see the worry lines creasing her forehead as her wide brown eyes roamed the living room nervously.

Oh, Bella...

* * *

Gabrielle's POV

"Gabrielle, your here," Bella said first, as her eyes locked onto mine. She almost seemed... disappointed, yet I could hear her covering it up with a false sense of relief.

"Well, of course I'm here. That's why you came, right?" I responded, and I could hear the challenge in my voice. The room was still incredibly silent, and I had to force myself to keep my eyes on Bella instead of looking at Edward. But I still wanted to know if he was alright...

"She's being looked over by Carlisle… until her ankle heals, dear," Esme chimed in, her light voice odd in the room full of tension. I didn't miss the save, either. Apparently they didn't want Bella to know about Victoria just yet.

Then Bella looked from me to Edward, and something flashing in her eyes. I couldn't place it, but whatever it was made Edward stiffen next to me. I chanced a look at him, yet his face was blank. I wish I could read _his _mind.

"Oh," Bella blushed, crossing her arms protectively in front of her. "I heard about your ankle from Charlie."

"It's not that big of a deal, really," I offered, trying to ease some of the unbearable tension. Lucky, someone quickly interceded.

"Bella! It's been so long, I have missed you so much," Alice danced over to her, hugging her gently. "How has it been… with Jacob?"

It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that Alice was upset. Yet Bella was so distracted by embarrassment that she didn't notice.

"It's been great. I, well, we are fine. When I heard that Gabrielle had an accident I wanted to see if she was alright," She smiled at me, and I tilted my head in polite thanks. It was the diplomatic thing to do.

Edward still hadn't spoken a word, and I was starting to get worried. What if… no, I wouldn't let myself think that. Yet still, the thought still crept into my head anyway, no matter how badly I wanted to deny it.

_He still cares about her,_ I thought.

Something dropped in my stomach, and a chest splitting pain made me wince slightly.

From the corner of my eye I could see Jasper, his head shifting in my direction. I looked up at him briefly, trying to convince him with my eyes to help. I didn't want Edward to know.

He sensed my distress and quickly washed a wave of calm across the room. Bella and I seemed to be the most effected, while Edward and Alice still had signs of emotion. I hoped to whatever God was listening that Edward really didn't still want…

I couldn't even put it together in my head. It hurt too much to think it.

"She's doing just fine, Bella. No need to be concerned," Carlisle spoke in the silence, picking up where the conversation had just been. "But it's good that you dropped by. We've missed your company."

Even Carlisle was deeply affected by Bella. I could just tell. Or maybe I was looking for it harder than anything and I was mistaking it with true kindness. I wasn't sure. Yet I knew that Edward… the most important… was affected. That was all that really mattered, in the long run.

I had failed. I had lost to my sister's memory.

Through the fog of calmness I could still feel the pain. It was still there, no matter how strongly Jasper manipulated it. If he tried any harder I might have passed out with the excessive calmness—I was weak with it.

"I see that." Bella mumbled, looking at the floor in a blush.

"How long are you visiting?" Esme asked politely, but I couldn't read her expression because I was so focused on the side of Edward's face. It was still blank—too blank. I would just have to wait.

Bella looked at Edward then, and I could see them sharing a silent conversation. The seconds ticked by before Bella faltered under Edward's stare.

"Actually, Jacob is waiting in the car. I shouldn't keep him waiting." She responded, and I could hear her sadness as she stared at him, longingly. What did that mean?

_She still cares about him, too,_ my mind whispered. I couldn't blame her for still caring for him, yet it still crippled my heart to know it.

And what about Jacob? She obviously had to love him to walk away from _Edward_, the most amazing person I've ever met. Did that mean that Jacob was nothing to her now, like Edward had been when she walked away from him?

I instantly was angry at the thought, truly outraged that she would play on both of their emotions like that. I didn't know Jacob at all, yet my anger from knowing of Edward's pain was enough to fuel me.

"No, don't keep him waiting." I said. I didn't even care to be surprised at the burn in my tone.

Everyone's eyes turned to me, both in shock and confusion. Yet the only eyes that I could see were Edward's.

His golden eyes were brimming with agony. The pure pain in his eyes did something to me then, and I could feel something break inside of me.

Bella stuttered, obviously stunned. Her voice brought my attention to her again, and I thankfully looked away from Edward's pained eyes.

I was right. He did still love her. It was written all across his tortured expression. Edward loved Bella. And somehow I couldn't care about it. I was numb. Even my anger fizzled out inside of me. I tried to wrestle up enough strength to keep it but it was a fruitless attempt.

No one answered her, and I didn't bother to repeat my words. I was afraid that my dead voice would give away my realization. I just stared at her, willing her to see that I was done. I didn't want to be here anymore. I was giving up. She could have him. They could be together and be happy. I was emotionally and psychologically exhausted of trying to rid Bella's shadow from me. Everywhere I went she was there, and I couldn't keep fighting anymore. Now that she was here, and I could physically see her affect on the people in front of me, I now finally understand that I was never meant to be with Edward. I was the perch holder until Bella someday would come back. While I wasn't Bella, I was close enough to her and Edward clung to that ideal. I was nothing more than the manifestation of Bella's shadow and Edward couldn't fight the temptation.

While being lost to my inner thoughts, I noticed that Bella took a couple steps back and then paused. Her movement stirred my attention again and I found myself staring at her again.

"I'll... see you later then. Goodbye, sis. G'bye everyone, I'll be at home if you need me." She said, and she had a unreadable expression on her face. My frown didn't loosen and I just kept staring at her retreating form until she turned and was gone down the steps in a hurry. Esme was at the door again, and she closed it quickly. No one moved. I was the only one breathing. The only one trembling with the effort to not bust into tears.

A minute passed, until someone finally moved. Jasper. He made a step back, as if he was signaling he was leaving. Alice soon was at his side, and after a second of pause their presence was gone.

Carlisle moved his hand, as if extending it towards Edward, who was still motionless and expressionless. Carlisle looked concerned, but he looked as if he squashed the feeling and then took Esme's hand before leading them both out of the room. Emmett and Rosalie soon followed them, quiet and worried.

Then it was Edward and I.

I wasn't sure what to do. Should I say something? Tell him that it was alright, that he didn't have to worry about breaking it to me gently? I understand that Bella is his one true love, I get it. There was no need for explanation. Everything I needed to know was right in front of me. And it broke my heart.

"Edward..." I gasped, hating the fact that my emotions were in my voice. What happened to the numbness before? Why couldn't I have that back?

He moved, then. He turned towards me, in a jerk, as if he had forgotten I was there. Of course. Bella's presence had done that to him...

His liquid gold eyes were dark, making them not look burnt, but burning. He was eyes were burning like fire. He looked utterly defeated. And that look just crumbled my resolve, and I couldn't stand to look anymore. My vision burned with wetness and I had to turn away to avoid seeing him any longer. I needed to get up the stairs. I needed to get _away_.

So, ignoring my ankle, I started as quickly to the stairs as I could. I was faster than I thought I could be. The steps were blurry, and I had to grasp the banister as tightly as I could to keep myself balanced. Within in seconds I was at the top, and I was slightly relieved to notice that Edward hadn't followed. I couldn't bear to have him that close. And I didn't have it in me to explain anything...

I made it to my room in record time, surprisingly without any accidents. The door closed quickly behind me as the tears came town in rivers now. A sob choked out, and then I couldn't stop. Crying, that's all I could do. The bed met my knees and I toppled onto it helplessly. Four words came from my lips, and I was lost in my world of darkness.

--

--

--

--

"I forgive you, Edward."

* * *

I know, I know, this has tons and tons of angst... yet you had to have seen that coming right? How could you expect a storywith Edward and Bella's sister be possible without a little bit of Bella too? And how else would we have Bella come into the picture, realistically. Of course this is a Gabrielle/Edward fic, but I'm just being as realistic as possible. Their relationship isn't perfect!


End file.
